The Speedster & The Hawk
by RockinRathbone'sGal x
Summary: Kid Flash and Hawk - The Protégé's of Flash and Black Canary - make the best teen hero due ... better than Bats and Robin - But behind their masked personalities, they're the best of friends. However, now the 'Team' has been formed, riskier missions have been forced their way, and not to mention the new enemies - their budding feelings, are stepping over the 'BestFriend' title.
1. The Teen-Heroes Of Justice

**Disclaimer : I don****'****t own any of the characters involves, or Young Justice, all rights to their respected owners of course; I only own my Oc Alyssa, Julianne and Maya.**

**An - Hi Guys ! *Insert Wave Here* This is the first Young Justice story I****'****ve wrote; even though I have an idea for a Roy Harper/Red Arrow ****…**** I thought I****'****d focus on the lovable Kid Flash first, so here****'****s hoping you lot like it. **

**An 2 - This story will follow mainly the plot lines of Young Justice episodes, with some plot twists, and added extras but you should be able to remember bits if you****'****ve ever watched the series**

**A****n 3 - Sorry to any spitfire (Wally & Artemis) shippers ! For the duration of this story they are not a couple however there is some drama between the two like it should be so sorry once again, if you don****'****t like stories without that then hit ****'****BACK****'**** now ! **

**Anyways ! Here you go guys .. Welcome to my story ****'****The Speedster & The Hawk****'****  
Enjoy .. R&R ****NO**** Flames Please.  
RRG**

JUST WANT TO POINT THIS OUT - I'M TRYING THIS CHAPTER OUT BEFORE I START UPDATING IT ... SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND - A LITTLE BIT OF FEED BACK WOULD BE HELPFUL

* * *

**1. The Teen-Heroes Of Justice.  
(Based on episodes 'Independence Day')  
****  
**Gotham City  
July 4th 2010  
12:00 EDT

The people of Gotham enjoyed the beginning of summer sun; the majority of them deciding to head to the biggest all-natural park in Gotham, enjoying their family time, indulging in barbeques, games of catch, and just the endless chatter of mindless conversation. That was until the atmosphere around them got cold - ice cold - rays of sharp ice raced across the green grass catching some of the unlucky few in it's grasps, freezing them in their terrorised running stances; and the culprit of the summer interruption - was none other than Mister Freeze - Gotham's very own ice villain.

A family, stood beside their continuously sizzling barbeque watching in worry as Mister Freeze presented himself on top of a small grassy ledge, peering down at them menacingly,

"Enjoying family time ?"In a matter of seconds; the defenceless family were lying on the ground encased in ice; which Freeze used to slide down onto the solid ground below, re-charging his cold-guns, just as a sharp black and red bladed batarang hit the villain between the armoured shoulder blades.

"Batman, I was wondering when-"

The villain stood confused, as the Dark Knight wasn't behind him at all, instead a boyish laughter rung out mysteriously around him, making the villain gasp startled as seemingly out of no where, the raven haired Boy Wonder himself jumped down directly on top of him - cracking Mister Freeze's much needed containment helmet.

"Oh - Boy Wonder," Mister Freeze muttered, having been knocked to the ground, "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison ? Frankly I'm under whelmed,"

"Great," Robin replied with a smirk, standing at around 5'5" the raven haired teen did prove a little bit of a threat to the ice-villain but not as much as Batman did, considering the Caped Crusader packed a punch, "But can we hurry this up ? I'm in a bit of a rush here,"

"Children," Mister Freeze stated, "Always in such a rush,"

"Not talking to you," Robin said in an almost rhythmical fashion, looking over the shoulder of the blue skinned man towards the dark shadow that had now appeared, meaning one thing his mentor had caught his memo.

Catching on, the aghast villain turned only to have Batman fall into his line of sight, his fist breaking through the glass, shattering it all around the villain.

* * *

Suspension Bridge - Star City  
July 4th 2010  
09:00 PDT

The morning rush hour of Star City had already begun, when the cryokinetic villain Icicle Jr landed steadily on the suspension bridge that led to and from Star City, bringing his arms up sharply the spiky haired boy encased himself in a protective igloo of ice, causing a car to soar straight over the top - many cars following the same pattern.

An almost shrill laugh rang out from the 17-year-old as red and green tipped arrows shot into the ice, a dull beeping sound was audible to him just as one landed in his more spiked ice arm, all the arrows exploding seconds after each other, sending Icicle Jr down to the ground. Glaring up at one of the main concrete holds of the bridge, the blue eyes set on the two archers known as Green Arrow and his protégé Speedy, both readying their next arrow, a cruel smile spread onto the boys face.

"Finally, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little bit of attention around here," Icicle Jr. chuckled, as he threw his arms forward sharp shards of ice soaring up towards them both, counter-acting the archers released arrows on the rapid side destroying the shards of ice.

"Junior's doing this for attention ?" Speedy asked amazed almost, running slightly behind his 'partner' not catching sight of the icicle shard that was aimed for his side.

A sharp screech brought both archers out of their run with a start, as they watched the ice they had not seen sway down to the ground in almost snowflakes - looking over their shoulders they expected to see Black Canary; however a smile spread onto the young red-headed archers face as his eyes landed on the 15-year-old known as Hawk - Black Canary's protégé.

"Why do you insist on dragging me out here !" She argued standing up to her full 5'6" stature flipping her light brown hair over her shoulder as a few strands framed her face, "You know he just hits on me, it's creepy,"

"Well, you know Canary couldn't make it to the Hall of Ju-"

"Well hello beautiful !" Icicle Jr commented, upon seeing the girl standing upon the same hold as the archers, his villainous eyes raking over her form, the black leotard emblazed with the black and bronze outlined Hawk left 'nothing' to the imagination.

However being the kind 'Aunt' that she was, Canary made Hawk wear a fitted black leather jacket slightly more styled than her own, black combat boots, and black 'stocking' tights - and of course her slim black domino mask and utility belt.

"Do you need to hit on me every time I'm here Jr !" She yelled a screech escaping her lips at the same time, sending the ice-boy back a few paces, before turning to her close friend and his mentor, "Can we end this now ?"

"Sure," Speedy smirked, before gesturing for her to follow them as they ran ahead hopping down onto the red-iron wires that connected the different areas of the bridge, "I'm telling you know, this little distraction better not interfere,"

"Calm down Roy," Hawk giggled slightly ducking out of the way of more ice-shards, "You'll still get to see the inner sanctum,"

Launching himself up into the air, the red-headed archer flipped himself over whilst grabbing another arrow from his quiver lining it up, sending the red tipped arrow down towards Icicle Jr. effectively knocking the teen to the ground after making contact with his jaw.

Turning to face Hawk, Roy chuckled seeing the amusement shining in her blue eyes through her mask, "Maybe over dinner I'll see your inner-sanctum, Alyssa"

Rolling her eyes at his very modified 'Kid Flash' pick-up line, Alyssa smirked, knowing that he was only kidding - since they worked together the majority of the time, they had grew a bond between each other - which basically meant 'Take the piss until one snaps', "You wish arrow-boy,"

"Ha ! The kid had a glass jaw," Green Arrow commented as both teens hopped down onto the bridge, rolling their eyes at GA's bad joke.

"Yeah hilarious," Roy stated, "Can we go ?"

"Today's the day !" Alyssa chimed.

* * *

Pearl Harbour  
July 4th 2010  
06:02 HST

Upon one of the now frozen vessels of Pearl Harbour; the protector of the sea - Aquaman - jumped down the different levels of the ship, only to have the lower half of his body frozen as soon as his feet touched the deck, courtesy of Killer Frost - the only female cryokinetic villain.

Flipping over the frozen array of his mentor - Aqualad - ran towards the pixie cut villain, dodging the ice that was soaring towards him as Aquaman broke out his ice prison, "Don't tell me your not excited,"

"Right now my King," Aqualad replied, keeping up his pace, "I'm more focused on the matter at hand,"

Drawing out his water-bearers; creating a spiked-solid based-mace, raising it above his head, he dodged out of the way of another ice-ray. However, this time the ice encased itself around the water-bearers, taking a sharp breath, Aqualad forced his hands up, making contact with Killer Frost's chin, knocking her down onto the ground - out cold . No Pun Intended.

Now standing to the side of his protégé, Aquaman smirked looking at the boy beside him, "Well ?"

"Yes, I'm excited," Aqualad replied, silvery eyes gleaming, "Today's the day,"

* * *

Central City  
July 4th 2010  
11:03 CDT

The wall of the Central City Jewellery store was busted out in a hole, encased in shards of ice, standing in the midst of the chaos was Captain Cold, standing confused with his ice gun in his hands.

Whilst a flourish of red and yellow raced around him at a top speed, those red and yellow flourishes being Flash and his nephew Kid Flash, of course the younger red-headed teen was being as impatient as ever, not really hiding it from his uncle.

"Stealing ice ?" Flash questioned, "Isn't that a bit cliché ? Even for Captain Cold,"

"Come on ! We don't have time for this ! I bet Aly's already done in Star !" Kid Flash argued, the mention of Alyssa made his uncle smile knowing how desperate the red-head was to see his best friend, considering the brunette hadn't been in her hometown of Central City in a week.

Slipping his goggles down over his eyes, Kid Flash turned away from the circle, running in straight at Captain Cold, who turned at him aiming his little ice-gun at the speedster, who spun out of the way of the beam, the ice only frosting over his shoulder, as he skidded to a halt on the other side of the blue hooded villain, the gun in his hand.

Running in from the left, since the villain was left watching Kid Flash in annoyance, Flash landed a fist to Captain Cold's cheek, knocking him out to the ground, his stolen briefcase now lying a few feet away from him.

"Calm down kid," Flash stated, "You'll see Hawky in no time,"

"Oh, Please ! You'll chat it up with the cops ! Bystanders, with Cold even !" Kid Flash argued, "No ! No way; Today's the day ! And plus a week is a long time !"

* * *

Hall of Justice - Washington DC  
July 4th 2010  
14:00 EDT  
(**An - From here on out the younger characters will be wrote in as , for example, Wally instead of Kid Flash, since it is more from Alyssa's point of view but still in 3****rd**** person)**

"Today's the day," Batman spoke up; bringing the four young protégé's out of their look of awe over the Hall of Justice, as he rested his gloved hand onto Robin's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow added, standing in between Alyssa and Roy who were still grinning.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman explained, making Alyssa roll her eyes involuntarily, in all the time she had been in Aquaman's company or heard stories - the hero of the sea - seemed to always state the obvious when in conversation.

"I wonder where Wally is ?" Alyssa whispered leaning over to her other best-friend Robin, as the Boy Wonder smirked back at her in return however shrugged.

"Aw Man !" Wally groaned, coming to a speeding halt behind the gathered group, his uncle slowing down behind him stopping too, "I knew we'd be the last ones here, told you Hawk would be here!"

"Was there any doubt ?" Alyssa asked with a smile on her face, as Wally walked over to her side with a grin on his face; considering they had been best-friends ever since they were around 10 - It was getting more and more harder for them to see each other, considering Alyssa spent the majority of her time in Star City training or patrolling with Black Canary - he only really got to see her when she was back in Central.

Walking beside her, Wally rattled on about how his uncle still attempted to chat along with the cops and bystanders, before actually letting them head over to The Hall via the Zeta-Network; basically trying to justify being late.

"Is that Batman ?"

"Oh ! I see Flash and Flash Jr."

"His name is Speedy - Duh,"

"No - Speedy is Green Arrow's side-kick,"

"Well that makes **no **sense,"

"Oh my goodness - It's Hawk,"

"What Hawkman and Hawkwoman got a sidekick ?"

"No ! Black Canary !"

Rolling her eyes slightly, Alyssa laughed slightly seeing the look of distaste on both Wally and Roy's faces, stretching up a bit as she walked she leant against Roy, who looked down at her eyebrow raised, "Consider this karma for using a Wally pick-up line,"

"I'm glad we're all here," Kaldur spoke up, making Alyssa smile - she'd always liked Kaldur; he always donned a calm and gentle nature which was nice when she was always surrounded by competitive boys.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time before ?" Wally asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Roy bit out, making Alyssa's eyes snap up to meet his shocked, she knew he wasn't fond on the whole 'Side-Kick' thing, but no need to be mean about it, "Not after today,"

"Sorry, first time at the Hall," Wally explained, "I'm a little overwhelmed,"

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was under whelmed," Robin said looking over at Wally, "Why is nobody ever just - whelmed ?"

Walking inside the Hall of Justice, the majority of the teens jaws dropped as they looked up at the polished bronze statues of the founding members of the Justice League, Alyssa gasped, "Maybe; that's why"

Becoming faced with an obvious pass-code controlled door, marked **AUTHORISED PERSONEL ONLY, **Alyssa tapped her boot clad foot impatiently waiting for the doors to be open as both Wally and Robin laughed silently at her.

As if her patience had worked a treat; the doors slid open with a hiss, revealing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado; their presence caused the flashes of cameras to intensify, making Alyssa grimace slightly as she felt the tingling of a headache.

"Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Hawk, Welcome," Martian Manhunter greeted, making the teens look between each other with small smiles, following the Martian and Android inside, the doors automatically slid shut behind them, "You know have access to our gym, fully stocked galley and of course our library"

"Which I'm guessing comes with the little hint; don't eat us out of all of our food KF" Alyssa chimed giggling, as she skipped over to the book shelves, her black painted nails trailing over the intricate print on the book spines.

"She's always been a book worm, hasn't she ?" Flash asked his nephew as he crouched down next to him, Wally smirked looking back over to the brunette, as she sighed in content plucking the book she wanted from the shelf.

"Got that right !" Wally chuckled, as Alyssa turned back around catching his eye with a soft smile, walking back over to them, having re-donned her serious 'I'm a trained ass-kicker persona', "A good actress too,"

"Quick de-briefing, to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," Batman stated, as the Zeta-Beam scanner emerged from the ceiling, "We shouldn't be too long,"

**RECOGNISED BATMAN 02 - AQUAMAN 06 - FLASH 04 - GREEN ARROW 08 - MARTIAN MANHUNTER 07 - RED TORNADO 16-**

"That's it ?" Roy spoke up, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at him, "You said a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass !"

"It's a first step," Aquaman replied as Alyssa flipped open the first page of her book - seeming to be the only one not surprised by Roy's little out burst - she was the one after all who spent the majority of her time with him, "You've been granted access few others get,"

"Oh really ?" Roy retaliated, gesturing up to the flashing camera behind the glass panels, where the tourists cold stand and look, "Who cares what side of the glass we're on !"

"Roy," Green Arrow almost warned, "You need to be patient,"

"What I need is respect," Roy corrected, turning back to his friends, looking over to Alyssa who had stopped reading her book and was now watching her friend with closely trained eyes, Roy was almost hoping she'd back him up - considering they worked like partners, "They're treating us like kids ! Worse like sidekicks ! We deserve better than this !"

Alyssa looked between the three other teens who were sitting around the arm-chairs surrounding her as she sat crossed legged on the floor, seeing Roy's anger grow as well as his disbelief when none of them answered him, she moved to open her mouth, but the look she received from Bats made her remain silent.

"You're kidding right ?" Roy questioned, more so to Alyssa - who could tell his question was now aimed at her, "You're playing their game ? Why ? Today was supposed to be _**the**_ day; Step one in becoming full fledge members of the League !"

"Well sure," Wally replied unsure, "But, I thought - Step one was a tour of the HQ ?"

"Exactly !" Roy agreed, "But the Hall isn't the League's real HQ ! I bet they never told you it was a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta-beam teleporter tubes to the real thing - an orbiting satellite called the Watch Tower !"

Eyes widening; Alyssa felt slightly deceived that Black Canary hadn't mentioned it, however catching sight of the glares and disapproving looks Green Arrow was receiving from the rest of the Leaguers, she had a 'light-bulb moment.' Roy - never mind the rest of them - wasn't supposed to know about the real HQ.

**At all.**

"You're not helping your cause here son," Aquaman stated, stepping forward in an authorative manor, "Stand down," "Or what ? You'll send me to my room ?" Roy argued, "And I'm not your son ! I'm not even his ! I thought I was his partner - but not anymore,"

Gasps were heard around the room as the red-head removed his yellow cap throwing it down to the ground, before turning around in a strop, "I guess they were right about you four - you're not ready,"

Watching him with a hurt icy glare, Alyssa abandoned the book on the floor as she sprung up catching his arm, effectively forcing him to turn around to face her, both pair of blue eyes meeting from behind their masks, Alyssa let th hurt from his words shine through her eyes, making the teen archer sigh slightly "What are you doing Roy ?"

"What _**we **_should have done a long time ago, See you around Aly," Roy muttered pulling his arm away from her, as he walked away and out of the sealed doors, Alyssa sighed wrapping her arms around herself.

"-Superman to Justice League … There has been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire,"

"How could we let him walk away ?" Alyssa asked angrily, as Wally and Robin joined the fuming brunette whilst she stared at the now sealed doors, "He was one of us ! Why didn't you guys help me ?"

"Al; he wanted to leave - we can't stop him from making his own choices," Wally whispered as the younger - by only a couple of days - girl sighed once again.

"On our way," Batman stated before turning back to the teens, "Stay Put,"

"What ? Why ?" Robin questioned as the three other teens looked between themselves confused, they could help !

"This is a League Mission," Aquaman stated.

"Your not trained -" Flash added.

"Since when !" Wally exclaimed throwing his arms out wildly in exaggeration, whilst Alyssa and Kaldur simply crossed their arms over their chests.

"I meant - you're not trained to work as part of this team," Flash corrected gesturing to himself, Batman and Aquaman, making the younger heroes frown.

"There will be other missions," Aquaman interjected, "When you're ready,"

"But for now," Batman said with a warning look, "Stay . Put"

As soon as the Justice League members were out of the room, angry sighs and complaints were heard between the four, mostly from Wally, "When we're ready ? How are we ever supposed to be ready if they treat us like - sidekicks !"

"My mentor, my king," Kaldur said woefully, as Alyssa cupped the small bronze birdcage necklace that she had received from Black Canary with a small frown, "I thought he trusted me,"

"Trust ? They don't even trust us with the basics ! They've got a secret HQ in space !" Wally exclaimed his dramatics made the girl beside him giggle.

"In all fairness, I don't think Speedy was supposed to know about the Watch Tower," Alyssa admitted as she picked up her book setting it down on the marble coffee table, noting that the media and tourists were mostly gone, now that their show was over.

"What else aren't they telling us ?" Kaldur pondered.

"I have a better questione, why didn't we leave with Speedy ? I mean Hawk you were ready to go with him right ?" Robin asked causing Wally's gaze to snap over to her, hoping that she really wasn't but much to his dismay she nodded.

"What is Project Cadmus ?" Kaldur asked with a raised brow.

"Don't know," Robin replied, as the small boy-ish grin spread onto the 13-year-olds face, "But I can find out,"

Whilst Robin began to hack into the League's main frame computer, Wally moved over next to Alyssa, who flashed him a smile to let him know she was okay, smiling back at her, he rubbed her arm gently.

**ACCESS DENIED**

"Ha," Robin chuckled, before typing in other over-ride system codes, "Wanna bet ?"

"Whoa !" Wally, said in a slow almost awe like voice, "How are you doing that ?"

"Same systems as the Bat-Cave," Robin replied with a smirk. "Alright, Project Cadmus," Robin read from the screen, "Genetic lab here in DC; That's it ? That's all there is ? If Batman is suspicious then maybe we should investigate,"

"Solve their case before they do," Kaldur offered, "It would be poetic justice,"

"Hey," Robin agreed with a shrug, "They're all about the Justice,"

"But-" Kaldur sighed, not exactly wanting to go against the Alantean King, "They said stay put,"

"For the blotting out the sun mission," Robin twisted, "Not this !"

"Wait ! Are you going to Project Cadmus ? Cause if your goin' I'm goin' !" Wally said excitedly, as Alyssa caught his attention with her wary sigh, "And if I'm goin' Hawky over here is goin' too !"

"Just like that ?" Kaldur stated, "Were a team on a mission ?" "We didn't come for a play date," Robin stated with a smirk.

"Are you guys totally sure about this ?" Alyssa asked as they began to walk from the central computers, the co-ordinates now locked into the device on Robin's wrist, whilst Wally slung his arm over her shoulder flashing her a smile, "KF ?"

"Come on Al; it'll be fun ! You know it will be !" Wally whispered as she rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement; someone would have to keep an eye on those three, well mostly Wally and Rob, "Yes ! Road Trip !"

* * *

**Okay; Guys I just wanna point this out … I know quite a lot of stories keep the one episode in the one chapter; I'm just trying to pace the story out so it's not too difficult too keep reading.**

**R&R No Flames PleaseRRG x**


	2. Project Cadmus Just a Genetic's Lab ?

**Hey Guys (Or Girls - If That Makes Yah Feel Better) Thanks for the views, and feedback - Much appriciated ! I uploaded chapter 2 earlier than I thought I would .. Just too see how the story was going with you lot ? I take it - It's alright so far ?  
**

**LEMME KNOW ;)  
**

* * *

**2. Project Cadmus; Just a Genetics' Lab ?  
(Based on the episode 'Independence Day')**

Cadmus Research Facility - Washington DC  
July 4th 2010  
15:42pm EDT

"Please stay calm, we will get you out as soon as possible,"

No sooner than the sentence left the fire-fighters mouth, another explosion ripped through the Cadmus building sending the two trapped researchers out of the busted window. Not sure on what to do; the fire fighters rushed around, only to have a flourish of yellow race past them, as Kid Flash ran up the side of the burning building latching onto the researchers and hauling them up onto the roof, only to have him loose his grip and slide, clinging onto the window frame being his only option.

"It's what's his name ! Flash Boy !"

"It's Kid Flash ! What about that is so hard ?" Wally questioned as he tried not to focus on the fact he was dangling - from the outside - of a burning building.

"A lot apparently !" Alyssa shouted in response, her bird like hearing having picked up their short but brief conversation, as she ran in behind Kaldur and Robin, a gasp escaping her lips when she saw the speedster hanging onto the window by red gloves, "That doesn't look fun !"

"Does he always have to run ahead ?" Kaldur questioned, uncrossing his arms as Robin and Alyssa looked between each other with identical smirks, both running off before Kaldur even had time to notice, "Wh-Robin, Hawk ?"

Their laughter, was heard by Kaldur and the fire-fighters as they both used their grappling hooks to connect their way from the fire engine up to the window.

Laughing to herself, Alyssa enjoyed the sharp breeze drifting through her hair as she landed on the windowsill, grabbing one of Wally's arms - Robin grabbed the other, pulling him up inside with a pant.

Just as Kaldur jumped down from the window frame, placing his water-bearers back into the small pockets slung over his shoulders, whilst Robin and Alyssa began to hack into the different wide-screen computers.

"Appreciate the assistance," Kaldur stated sarcastically as he sat perched against the panel.

"You handled it," Robin replied, "Besides; we're here to investigate remember ?"

Kaldur wandered off looking around the now black-out office, whilst Wally searched through the different brown files, his goggles now perched back up on top of his head. A small metallic sounding 'clink' brought Alyssa and Wally's attention away from what they were doing as they joined Kaldur out in the hallway.

"I just saw something," He muttered confused.

"All elevators should be on lock down," Wally stated, just as Robin ran around them to the elevator proceeding to press down the down arrow repeatedly.

"This is wrong," Robin concluded tapping into the wrist computer as he brought up the mini holographic blue prints of the Cadmus building, "Thought so, this is a high speed express elevator doesn't belong on a two story building,"

"Neither did, what I saw," Kaldur replied in almost agreement, before using as much strength as he could muster before pulling apart the elevator doors.

"This is certainly out of place," Alyssa agreed peering down the elevator shaft, as Wally grabbed onto the back of her leather jacket, just incase she leant over a little too far.

"Only way to go is down," Robin smirked, triggering his grappling gun up onto one of the beams, before turning to Alyssa who smiled moving her arm; Robin put his arm around her waist. As they both swung down past the different sub-levels, a small look of annoyance appeared on Wally's face as he and Kaldur followed; moving his head - Robin looked at Aly as he frowned, "I'm at the end of my rope,"

Nodding at the boy wonder, Alyssa swung over first landing on the barrier for sublevel -26-; she held out her arm for Robin, with his acrobatic skills he landed carefully beside her. Just as Kaldur landed perfectly, a small slip from Wally caused both Kaldur and Aly to latch out grabbing onto his arms.

"By passing security now," Robin stated as the bird-like girl peered over his shoulder as she laughed at the angry looking 'Robin faces' before they turned green and smiley, "There ! Go,"

Kaldur needed no second motion, he forced his hands between the two sealed doors before pulling them apart again, the four heroes stepping through as they looked up and down both sides of the corridors,"Welcome to Project Cadmus,"

Without warning; Wally took off at speedster speed down the corridor, just as Kaldur and Alyssa told him to stop, only he donned the corner as large grey and red creatures intercepted him, causing him to roll out of their way; with almost getting stood on still in his frame of mind Yanking him up from the floor and back over to them, Alyssa looked up at the red-head with a glare as he returned her with a sheepish smile.

"What the heck have they got going on down here ?" She asked, looking up at the almost folk-tale like creatures perched on the fisted creatures off down the corridor, the heroes kept watch as Robin began to hack through another secure door before they were faced with a large glowing blue room. Stacks upon stacks of cylinders containing almost a strange species of insect donned the surrounding walls, as a large electric chard podium stood in the centre.

"This is how they keep their underground facility a secret from the world," Wally stated amazed his hand pressed against the cylinders that were more than a body taller than him, "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid, they provide their own power with these - things ? Must be what they're bred for,"

"Cadmus creates new life too, Genomorphs; that's what those creepy things that almost trampled KF were" Robin stated walking over to one of the computers after plucking the small white pen drive from Alyssa's utility belt to hack into the systems using her 'Claw Hacker #23S' -her own special design of system break down software- "Let's see why they call them genomorphs,"

After a few minutes of hacking, Robin looked up at his waiting team-mates with a shocked look, "Look at the stats on these things; Super strength ! Telepathy ! These things are living weapons !"

"And they're breeding an army," Wally muttered, whilst Alyssa crossed her arm across her body looking at one of the cylinders still trying to analyse the source within them, whatever they truly were, they were immobile, their 'eyes' were shut. "Who for ?"

"Wait; there is something else, Project KR, firewall I can-"

"Don't move,"

Looking over their shoulders, they panicked slightly, seeing a small huddle of what looked like genomorphs and a tall well built man donned in blue as well as a gold helmet, carrying a specifically dangerous looking weapon in his grasp.

"Wait ? Robin, Kid Flash, Hawk, Aqualad ?" He questioned.

"At least he got your name right," Robin smirked up at Wally whilst continuing with trying to de-crypt the systems.

"I know you; Guardian correct ?" Kaldur questioned, "A hero ?"

"I do my best," Guardian replied, making Alyssa squint slightly he sounded familiar to her, _**really familiar**_, for some strange reason.

"What are you doing here ?" Wally asked confused, as the white genomorphs long thin tails swayed around cautiously.

"I think that's my question," He replied, "I'm chief of security, you're trespassing, but I can call the Justice League, and we can figure this one out,"

"You think the League are gonna look to fondly on you breeding **weapons **?" Alyssa asked as she crossed the other arm over.

"Weapons ?" Guardian questioned confused as whatever power the genomes possessed over him wore off for a moment, "What are you - What am I - ugh - my head-"

"Take them down ! Show no mercy !"

As the genomorphs shrieked moving into attack, Robin grabbed the pen drive from the computer - as he threw down a smoke pellet, Alyssa grabbed her own miniaturised grappling hook, triggering it up onto a beam, swinging up.

Now perched up on the beam, she smiled parting her lips as her screech rang out, rendering some of the genomorphs useless, also giving Wally and Kaldur a chance to get away from the creatures and Guardian. As all three ran out of the room, the alarms around them began to blare and flash red - Once they had caught up with Robin who was trying to unlock another code-protected elevator, Wally rubbed his ear slightly, he had got caught in the screech.

"Nice way to be a team player Rob !" Wally exclaimed, before looking over at Aly, "Ow ! By the way,"

"Weren't you right behind me ?" Robin asked with a cocky smirk, whilst Aly just rolled her eyes looking down at her boots, when Robin finally got the door open they ran inside the elevator; just as Kaldur flung himself inside after being chased slightly behind by the genomorphs. The doors closed with a metallic clunk, they began to descend once again.

"We're going down ?" Alyssa questioned as the numbers began to change a bit more rapidly.

"Dude !" Wally exclaimed pointing up, "Up it out !"

"Excuse me ?" Robin questioned, "Project KR is down on sub level 52,"

"This is getting out of hand," Kaldur said rubbing the back of his neck, "Perhaps - we should contact the League ?"

As the elevator came to a complete stop, nobody had said a word, taking a deep breath as the doors opened, the heroes readied themselves just incase they were in for another battle on the other side of the door. Only; they were faced with an almost gummy looking cavern, Robin ran ahead keen to explore whilst Alyssa, Wally and Kaldur looked between themselves, Wally shrugged "We are already here,"

"What way ?" Kaldur asked as they caught up with Robin, who was now hiding behind some strange looking machinery.

"Yeah," Robin replied, "Weird hallway one or weird hallway two ?"

"Hold !"

Looking through the spaces between the machinery, Alyssa's eyes widened as they were face with a blue skinned man with horns curling out of his head. As his eyes glowed red, he caused two canisters to rise off of the ground before launching them over at the trespassers making them explode. Grabbing onto her arm, as gently as possible in a blind panic, Wally pulled Alyssa up onto his back before he took off running, dodging around the sharp corners only to be faced with the sliding doors for Project Kr. As Wally sped up, he managed to knock a researcher off of her feet stumbling himself, however sending Alyssa in through the sliding doors and into a control panel with a thud.

"Hurry !" Wally yelled jamming the door with one of the canisters as Robin and Kaldur jumped through the door with him. Alyssa sat up from the ground rubbing the back of her head with a wince, sighing gently Wally took her hand gently; pulling her up from the ground, "Sorry about that Al,"

"Yea - guys you might want to take a look at his, "Alyssa stuttered when she caught sight of a pod in the middle of the room, as she pressed several keys on the touch-screen computer key-pad the floor lights went up showing the pod in clear light.

All four heroes jaws dropped when their eyes landed on the contents of the pod, behind the glass labelled 'Kr' was a raven haired boy no older than maybe Wally and Alyssa - donned in a white suit, but what startled them the most was the resemblance of Superman the boy had, as well as the red 'S' shield on his chest.

"Big K little r … the atomic symbol for Krypton," Wally said as he stood closer to the pod, "Clone ?"

"Robin," Kaldur stated, "Hack,"

"Oh yeah right," Robin muttered as he began to work on the systems still using Alyssa's pen drive, "Weapon designation; Superboy, a clone force grown in - 16 **weeks **! Grown from DNA acquired of Superman,"

"_Stolen_ from Superman," Alyssa corrected as she moved around next to Wally getting a better look of the clone. "No way, the big guy knows about this !" Wally added. "The suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24-7," Robin read from the back up information on the drive.

"And these creatures ?" Kaldur asked."Genomorph gnomes," Robin replied, "Telepathic, force-feeding him an education,"

"And we can guess what else," Wally spoke up crossing his arms across the yellow and red uniform, as he looked over his shoulder back at the pod, "They're making a slave out of -well - Superman's son !"

"Now we contact the League," Kaldur stated taking control of the situation, as he tapped the symbol around his waist, only to have the glow die out, "No signal,"

"We're in too deep," Wally explained, looking over at Robin, "Literally,"

"Guys, we can't just leave him here," Alyssa said looking up at the trance like state of the clone, "We j-"

"Set him free," Kaldur instructed looking down at Robin, "Do it,"

Quick as a flash, the clone of Superman was awake, cracked his hands into a fist and had rugby tackled Kaldur to the ground before he knew what had happened, both Robin and Wally latched onto the clone trying their best to pull him away.

"Hang on Supey !" Wally said hanging onto one of the rather muscled arms of the raven haired clone.

"We're on your side !" Robin yelled from the other side, only to have Wally fly through mid air and through a glass podium landing flat out on his stomach eyes closed.

As Robin cracked a smoke pellet in front of Superboy's face, Alyssa threw a swing ball rope around the clone's legs, however the rope unravelled and she was sent back after receiving a kick to the gut by Superboy, causing her to land with a thud on her back.

"We're trying to help you !" Kaldur announced, holding his hand out in a stop motion towards Superboy, only to end up in hand to hand combat with the clone, ending up unconscious like his other team-mates.

Just as Superboy ripped open the sealed doors allowing access to Desmond, Guardian and the genomes to the unconscious members of the 'Kiddie League' **-**

* * *

**As you can tell; I'm not the best at writing in third person or at writing action scenes but hey ! I gave it my best shot ! So I apologize for that first hand guys !  
Anyways; thanks for even reading this story !  
R&R No Flames Please  
RRG X**


	3. So, This is What Happens In a Gene Lab ?

**3. So, This Is What Happens In a Genetics' Lab ?  
(Based on the episode 'Fire-Works') **

Sub Level 26 - Cadmus Research Facility - Washington DC  
July 5th 2010  
00:12am EDT

_"Time runs short - You must awaken - You must awaken NOW."_

The voice echoed through their heads, causing all four sets of eyes to fly open; all realising they were now concealed inside single pods, bodies held back against the walls whilst their hands were constrained above their heads. Alyssa; not exactly liking the face her feet were not able to touch the ground, brought her legs up to her chest before kicking the toe of her boots into the glass angrily.

"What ? What do you want !" Wally yelled angrily down at Superboy who stood crossed armed in front of them, "Stop staring ! You're creeping me out !"

"Um KF ? How about we don't tick off the guy who can fry us with a look," Robin suggested, as Wally looked over at Aly, who was still desperately trying to break the glass in some way, even a scratch on the surface would make her feel a bit better about being contained like some sort of animal, "Hawk ! Stop it!"

"We only sought out to help you," Kaldur said looking down at Superboy as Alyssa sighed dejectedly as she let her legs hang freely, whilst she wiggled her fingers slightly, at least she could still feel her arms.

"We help you; and you turn on us ? How does that work !" Wally asked angrily, "Sel-"

"Kid ! Please, be quiet now," Kaldur cut him off, "I believe our new friend was not in control of his actions,"

"Wha- What if I wasn't ?" Superboy questioned looking up at the four teens in front of him, not seeing that Robin had a small pick-lock device in his hands.

"He can talk ?" Wally asked astonished, as Alyssa rolled her eyes looking over at the red-head with a pointed look.

"Yes _he_ can," Superboy responded in an almost growl. "It's not like I said it," Wally defended against the nature of Superboy's tone towards him.

"Those genomorphs they taught you ?" Alyssa asked gently, causing the blue eyed clone to look over at her, "Telepathically ?"

"They taught me much; I can read, write, I … know the names of things," He replied shakily.

"But have you seen them ?" Robin asked, "Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun ?"

"Images are implanted into my mind," Superboy responded looking down at the floor, "But no, I have never seen them really,"

"Do you know what you are ?" Kaldur asked, "Who you are ?"

"I am the Superboy; a Genomorph, a clone made of the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish or to destroy him should he turn from the light," Superboy replied.

"To be like Superman; is a worthy aspiration," Kaldur agreed as the other three looked between each other not exactly believing what they are hearing, the gist of what they heard was he was created to 'Replace and/or Destroy' "But you deserve a life out with Cadmus and the solar suit !"

"I live because of Cadmus !" Superboy stated raising his voice, making Alyssa raise her eyebrow considering she had missed the conversation at hand, "This is my home !"

"Your home; is a test tube," Robin said almost comfortingly, "We can show you the sun,"

"Yeah uh I'm pretty sure it's after midnight," Wally corrected, "But I reckon we can show you the moon,"

"We could show you, introduce you to Superman," Alyssa suggested, "If you'd like that Superboy, we could,"

"I don't think that will go through, these sidekicks will be otherwise engaged, start the cloning process,"

"I'll pass," Robin stated, "Bat Cave is crowed enough,""Get the Weapon back in it's pod !"

"He's called Superboy and he's not an it !" Alyssa defended angrily swinging her foot back to batter into the glass once again, looking down at the clone, she found him looking up at her with a confused look, "Help us,"

"Don't start thinking now," The pony-tailed researcher known as Desmond stated, as a genomorph hopped up onto Superboy's shoulder, "See your not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me ! Well to Cadmus ! Ah same thing ! Get back to your pod !"

Watching as their only salvation retreated out of the room, Alyssa began to panic, looking between Robin and Wally, for once they both looked equally worried. Taking a deep breath, she flinched as two electric prods emerged from the pod, creating an electric pulse. The prods were forced against their chests, Alyssa's scream rang out over the three boys put together as she tried to form a Hawk screech failing just as the cloning process.

After what seemed like to them was hours, when it was really minutes, the machines turned off, letting out short pants the team looked up to see Superboy with the ripped off the hinge door above his head, effortlessly throwing it away before throwing Guardian, Desmond and the horned genomorph known as Dubbilex into the walls.

"Are you gonna help us or fry us ?" Wally asked, making Robin, Alyssa and Kaldur look over at him annoyed looks before looking down at Superboy who looked to be concentrating.

"Well ?""I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping in my only option," Superboy smirked, as Robin dropped down from the pod that he'd already freed himself from.

"Good thing, Batman isn't here," Robin said as he rubbed his wrists, "He'd have my head for taking so long,"

"That's what your worrying about ?" Wally exclaimed, "The whole entire League will have our heads for this !"

Robin seemed to ignore his comment as he pressed a button on the keypad, the prods folding back into the compartments as the doors to the pods opened, he turned to Superboy, "You get Aqualad, and I'll get Hawk and Kid-Mouth,"

"Don't you give me orders either," Superboy growled, before pushing himself up off the ground landing on the edge of the pod in front of Kaldur, ripping away the cuffs the Alantean thanked him as they both dropped down onto the surface.

"Easy Rob, she's a girl remember," Wally shouted from the floor, as Robin stood in front of Alyssa who was itching to get out off her restraints so she could kick Wally in the chin for his comment.

"Keep your mouth shut KF !" She hollered, whilst Robin got to work on freeing her hands, looking up at the 'Boy Wonder' Alyssa raised her eyebrow seeing the small red blush on his face, however just shook her head as she dropped down from the tiny height, he reached out and caught her making her smile, "Thanks Rob,"

"No problem Hawk," Robin replied, jumping down landing perfectly, before turning holding his arms out for the older girl, who blushed slightly hopping off the ledge, for Robin to catch her arms. Looking between each other, all five took off in a run for the ripped apart door, running through the now glowing red tunnel, they picked up the pace.

"We are still 42 levels below ground ! But if we can make the elevator-" Kaldur stated, the elevator out of there was now in their sights, as they picked up their speed in a hopeful manor - genomorphs of every size and build appeared in front of them, behind them, effectively surrounding them .

As the Team was stopped from going anywhere, Superboy launched himself into one of the genomorphs, making Alyssa sigh - he had effectively just started a miniature battle with countless numbers of genomorphs, against one clone - him.

Sliding under the largely proportioned legs of one of the creatures, Alyssa and Robin met Wally and Kaldur on the other side, whilst Superboy continued to beat the stuffing out of the creatures, Kaldur turned back to look at the anger-fueled clone"Superboy ! The goal is to escape ! Not to bury ourselves in here !"

"_You _want to escape !?"

Bending open the doors to the elevator shaft; the Team sighed - Escaping was going to be harder than they had thought - Wally jumped in against the wall, Alyssa going in behind him whilst Robin triggered up his grappling hook, reeling himself up first, just as Superboy held onto Kaldur before jumping up the shaft.

Grabbing her grappling hook; Alyssa shot it up the elevator shaft smiling when the hook clung onto the same bar as Robin's. Wally wrapped his arm around Alyssa's waist, noting the small blush on her cheeks, he grinned slightly, as soon as she hit the small red button they moved up towards the others.

However, when Superboy and Kaldur began to fall back, she gasped hiding her head into Wally's shoulder, but luckily Robin threw out a batarang for Kaldur to latch onto.

"Guys this is going to have to be our exit," Superboy stated, as the elevator began to come back down towards them, kicking open the door, the teens fumbled to get out of the shaft, narrowly missing the high speed elevator as it raced past them.

Looking down, Alyssa blushed to see Wally's arm still wrapped around her waist protectively, "Um KF, you can let go of me now,"

Looking down at her with a small smile, Wally stuttered slightly, "Right sorry Lys,"

"Go left !" Superboy yelled, as he took off running around the corner, following the Team kept up with him, even Wally kept to a normal human speed much to their surprise, "Go right !"

"Great Directions Supey !" Wally yelled as they ran straight into a dead-end, "Are you trying to get us put back in pods ?"

"I - uh - don't understand," Superboy said rubbing the back of his neck, whilst Robin simply smiled with glee.

"Don't apologise, this is great," Robin replied using his grappling hook to remove the vent cover before turning to Alyssa, who raised her eyebrow at him, "Ladies first,"

Rolling her eyes with a sigh, she turned to Wally, "Give us a boost ?"

"Rodger that babe," Wally smirked ignoring the scowl from her, as he grabbed her by the waist, he hoisted her up onto his shoulder, she was practically weightless to him - she slid into the air vent with ease. Turning back she extended her hand, helping Wally up into the vent, followed by Kaldur, Superboy then finally by Robin.

"Don't call me babe," Alyssa scowled as she crawled on her hands and knees behind Kaldur and Robin even though the small rosy blush was still across her features- she wasn't used to all the attention Wally had been paying to her … it was strange - not that he didn't pay attention to her … just not this type of attention."At this rate we'll never get out !" Wally said with an exasperated sigh.

"Shh ! Listen," Superboy whispered as the sound of claws scratching along the metal vent as well as growls hit Alyssa's bird like hearing causing her to urge her team-mates on quickly.

"I'm not waiting around to meet that one !" She replied hurriedly, as she kicked open the air vent that Robin had pointed too, she swung out onto the carpeted floor, she looked up and down the hall before gesturing for the boys to jump out too.

"I hacked the motion sensors, we should be okay," Robin replied with a smug smile as Wally high-fived him, "But there is plenty of space between us and them,"

"Yeah ! I got some space to move !" Wally smirked slipping his goggles over his eyes before kicking open the fire-escape door whizzing up the staircase knocking the genomorphs out of his way, as the rest followed, Robin continued to unlock things on his wrist computer whilst watching the blue prints change. The red alarms began to sound again as doors began to look down, Alyssa bit back her laughter watching Wally run smack into the steel shut doors.

_There's karma for yah_; she giggled to herself as she helped Wally up off the ground.

"We're sealed off from the surface," Kaldur commented.

"Thanks my head didn't notice," Wally replied rubbing the back of his head as he leant against Alyssa; trying to hack the door didn't work so kicking down another door, Robin gestured for them to follow him.

Running down another corridor, the Team were forced to come to a halt, they were surrounded on every turn by genomorphs once again, - big and small - The horns on top of the smaller genomorphs glowed red, causing the team to fall to the ground. Falling in and out of consciousness, Alyssa fought to keep her eyes open, watching as Dubbilex stood forward facing Superboy, trying to force herself up off the ground her body gave way causing her to fall back down in a heap. However as soon as the link wore off, she was able to stand grabbing Robin's arm pulling him up before grabbing Wally.

"I choose Freedom,"

"Guardian ?" Kaldur asked, looking at the gold helmet donned man.

"Go," He instructed, "I'll deal with Desmond,"

"I don't think so," The said man proclaimed from behind Guardian, holding a blue vial in his hand, "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore authority back to Cadmus !"

Standing horrified, Wally pushed Alyssa behind himself and Robin, as Desmond downed the full vial of serum before falling down to his knees with a grunt. Peaking around Wally's side; Alyssa's eyes went wide, she watched Desmond's skin begin to peal away forming into a greyish blue layer, rips appearing over his body which had double in size, he almost looked monstrous as he got to his feet with a roar.

"Everyone back !" Guardian yelled, as he ran at the Blockbuster creature before getting knocked through the air harshly into the wall, meaning Superboy had the chance to try his hand, only to be grabbed and hauled up into the ceiling or the floor in some cases; they created a hole.

"Well I guess that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin replied, as he shot his grappling hook up through the hole, Alyssa doing the same, Wally - of course - grabbed onto her whilst Kaldur held onto Robin.

"You think Psycho-Doc planned this ?" Wally asked as they soared up through the hole. "I doubt he is planning anything anymore," Kaldur replied when they landed softly on the main floor of the fake Cadmus building.

Superboy was launched backwards crashing into Kaldur sending them both backwards onto the ground. Whilst Robin, and Wally helped them up, Alyssa ran at the blockbuster creature, attempting to slide through his legs, but instead he caught her leg, swinging her around before sending her into one of the beams her back smacking off of the concrete making her gasp.

"Ow," She whined as she pushed herself up onto all fours, Wally slid under the creatures legs more successfully that she did anyways, as Superboy and Kaldur launched a whollop against his chin causing him to stumble back.

Pushing her self up of the floor, Alyssa swung up onto the support beams with the help of Superboy as she swung over onto the creature's 'shoulder' her heel colliding with his face as it stumbled back.

Wally was down on his hands and knees, making the creature fall flat out on his back - Wally sprung up moving to his left, with his arms outstretched, just as Alyssa flipped off of the Blockbuster's shoulder, so she didn't become a bird pancake. Landing right into his arms with a small gasp, her eyes shot up to meet his.

"Learned that one in Kinder-Garden," Wally said smugly, "Hey Gorgeous, Fancy meeting you here."

Robin yellin them both over brought them out of their stare-match, Alyssa still in Wally's arm looked over the blue prints as Robin devised their plan.

Giving the boy-wonder a confident nod, she hopped out of Wally's grip running around the back - out of Blockbuster's view - As she used the screech to break through the barriers, she found herself smiling slightly at Wally's taunt of 'I've got your nose' to the creatures the floor with water, Kaldur stood next to the large white 'X' that Robin had drew, Wally managed to spread the water out in a wave, causing the beast to slip.

Rolling out of the way, Kaldur was able to send an electric current through the water, rendering the Blockbuster unconscious, just as the sound of Robin's transmitters grew louder.

"Everybody move now !" Robin yelled as they took of running, just as the walls exploded around them, the rubble of Cadmus falling in on them.

Kaldur and Superboy jumped throwing themselves down onto the ground, Robin doing the same whilst Wally grabbed Alyssa's arm hauling her into his chest before a piece of rock hit her, both landed on the deck - eyes screwed shut.

* * *

**Like I said guys; I'm not exactly the best at writing action scenes or in third person but for the plot I have dwelled on it needs to be in third person. Coming up : Superboy meets Superman and the League; a little bit of 'friendly' fluff between Wally and Alyssa =)  
R&R No Flames Please  
RRG x**


	4. Uh-Oh Trouble With The League

**Hey Guys ! Thanks for all the adding to favourites and alerts =) Can't believe how many views this story has actually got since I uploaded it last night ... But I am beginning to get a bit worried ... Feedback would be really helpful so if you guys could drop some REVIEWS(NoFLAMES) it would be so helpful  
Anyways ... Enjoy**

* * *

**4. Uh-Oh Trouble With The League.**  
**(Based on the episode 'Fireworks')**

Cadmus Research Facility - Washington DC  
July 5th 2010  
01:26am EDT

As soon as the last brick was moved away from them, the Team dared to open their eyes to survey the damage caused to the building.

Peaking open her eyes, Alyssa gasped seeing the full building lying destroyed around them, looking up she noted Wally's snake like hold around her, holding her in against him protectively as his green eyes met hers in the middle.

"We did it," Kaldur said amazed as he threw a rock away. Looking down in distaste, Alyssa scowled seeing the rips on her tights and the rugged rip across the stomach of her leotard, whilst Wally still clung onto her, almost threatening not to let go.

"Was there - ever any doubt ?" Robin questioned, as he continued to pant.

"See," Alyssa said with a smile, as Wally pulled her up to her feet, whilst her voice caught Superboy's attention, "The moon,"

"Oh," Wally exclaimed, as a caped figure got closer - the heroes made out the shape of Superman, "And Superman ! Do we keep our promises or what ?"

Watching as every single member of the League surrounded them, all with the same look across their faces, the five teens huddled in together. Batman stood side-by-side with Superman, along with every other member of the League, the Caped Crusader's eyes went wide as Superboy lifted the shred of his top revealing the 'S' shield,

"Is that what I think it is ?"

"He doesn't like to be called an it," Wally muttered as he looked up to his uncle, before rubbing his side in pain considering Alyssa had just elbowed him in the side.

"I am Superman's clone," Superboy announced.

"Start talking," Batman instructed; Robin and Kaldur gave him the basic run-down of what had actually happened, along with little add in's from Wally, whilst the rest of the heroes shied away from the looks they were receiving from their mentors and the League.

Black Canary caught Alyssa's attention, she was gesturing for her to join her at the side - away from the questions Batman was throwing at his ward - Alyssa shrugged out of Wally's hold as she walked over to her, head bowed waiting to feel her 'aunts' wrath, but to her surprise the blonde pulled her into her arms tightly.

"Batman wants me to be tough on you Aly, but I was so worried ! Don't do it again okay ?" Canary asked, blue eyes surveying the damage to her 'niece', only a few bumps and bruises, she could deal with that, "Are you okay ? You're mother will kill me if your not !"

"Apart from trying to be cloned, I'm okay," Alyssa replied gently, "You're not mad ?"

"No; but I need to pretend to be, okay ?" Black Canary asked, causing the younger girl to nod as she re-joined her team as the Blockbuster creature was transported away in a glowing green ball formed by one of the Green Lanterns.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman stated as he walked over to the Team, planked by Aquaman and Flash, "All 52-levels, but let's make one thing clear."

"You should've called !" Flash said interrupting Batman.

"Results aside; we are not happy," Batman stated, "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives, you _**will not **_be doing this again,"

"I am sorry," Kaldur spoke up, "But we will,"

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman instructed stepping forward from behind Batman.

"Apologies My King, but no," Kaldur replied, "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do, together, on our own; we became something so much more powerful, important-"

"Is this about your treatment at the hall ?" Flash asked, "The four of y-"

"The five of us," Wally corrected, "And no, it's not."

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all ?" Robin said trying to make the Caped Crusader see reason.

"Why let them tell us what to do ?" Superboy questioned, "Either get on board or get out of the way,"

Whilst Batman continued to childishly glare, the different members of the League began to depart as the mentors gestured for their protégé's to follow on - whilst Superboy was to follow on with Flash and Kid.

"Hey Aly," Wally said as he caught her arm, before she walked away with Black Canary, to his surprise she turned back to him with a soft smile before she wrapped her arms around him, "Aly ?"

"I - thank you for saving me Wally," She said with a heat-fused blush, making Wally smirk.

"Hey ! You're my best frie-" Robin cut the speedster of clearing his throat making both Alyssa and Wally laugh, "You're my girl best-friend, Happy Rob ! Anyways, I'll always look out for yah ! It's my job, now for my actual question - are you coming back to Central tonight ?"

Turning to look at Black Canary, the blonde regretfully shook her head - Alyssa was supposed to being 'punished' for her actions, so she would be stuck in Star City for the night .

Turning back to Wally, she sighed gently making Wally's smile fall, "I promise you I'll call you tonight, I think I'm gonna be tortured with extra training for tonight, but I'm home not tomorrow but the next day I think, we can hang out then !"

"Yeah sure," Wally muttered trying to smile at her, but he couldn't help but feel a little rejected, he missed having his best-friend at home - literally a window jump away - It wasn't fair ! "But I'll hold you to callin' me,"

* * *

Star City Lux Apart Block - Star City  
July 5th 2010  
01:22am PDT

Trailing in behind her mentor, Alyssa kept her head hung low waiting for the wrath that was Dinah Lance, as if on que the blonde turned to face the brunette but instead of a glare - Alyssa was faced with a smile.

"You're not getting any extra training tonight," Dinah stated with a smile, "But you've not to leave these premises for the full tomorrow, and you've to report straight back to your mom, Got it ?"

"Got it Auntie Dinah," Alyssa replied with a smile, knowing her response would make the older woman smile, "Can I use the phone but ?"

"Um -" Dinah stalled trying to keep her annoyed front, "Who are you planning to call ?"

"Wally's mom - I mean Superboy is staying at his house tonight, I just wanna check in -"

"You want to phone Wally right ?" Dinah cut her off with a knowing smirk, causing the younger brunette to smile, "Go ahead, your cell is at home so use your back up,"

"Rodger that Aunt Canary," Alyssa smiled turning away from her 'Aunt', the actual story behind the whole 'Auntie Dinah' thing was that Alyssa's mom - Jacqueline - was best friends with Canary back when both girls were at school, since the birth of Alyssa, Dinah had become a big part of her life, considering she saved it too - hence the 'Auntie Dinah'

Ducking into her room, she shut the door over, peeling her mask away from her face as she let it drop down onto the red sheet covered bed. Reaching into her utility belt, she smiled pulling out her cell, holding in the small 'W' key, as the speed-dial kicked in.

"Go for Wally," Wally replied on the other end of the line, causing Alyssa to roll her eyes as she pushed up her window, before swinging out onto the fire-escape.

"I told you I'd call," Alyssa replied.

"Oh hey buddy !" Wally smirked, looking over at the raven haired teen that was probably listening in to the conversation, super-hearing and all that jazz ! "You get home okay ?"

"Dude - Really ? I went home with Canary of course I got home okay !" She giggled leaning her head back against the wall, "How is Supey getting on ?"

"Meh - He's a'right ! Mom had a fit when uncle Barry turned up with us both in tow, needless to say I think I'm getting grounded til I'm about 40 - little help at all ?" Wally laughed.

"Nah ! I think it'll be funny - 40 year old virgin tied up at home for sneaking into a genetics lab," Alyssa smiled, "That would make a good movie,"

"Yeah - yeah - hilarious !" Wally shot back rolling his eyes, "Hey ! Wait a mo- why would I be the virgin ?! We all know the ladies love-"

"WALLACE WEST !" Alyssa stifled her giggles upon hearing Wally's mom Mary yell at her son obviously having heard the whole 'virgin' thing.

"Sorry mom !" Wally shouted in response, "Your so dead when I get a hold of you Aly,"

"Oh I'm shaking in my leotard," She teased laughing. "Laugh it up Missy !" Wally said smiling, "Are you definitely coming home the day after next ?"

"Yep - How got something planned there Wally ?" She asked interested.

"Possibly, Wanna hang out with me and Supes - that is if he is still here ?" Wally questioned.

"Meh sure," Alyssa shrugged, "Why not, got nothing else to do tomorrow,"

"Very true - Look I gotta go - Mom's getting batty it's almost 3am over here - which means its almost 2 over there - get to bed Aly !" Wally instructed making her smile,

"Sure think Wall-Boy, tell Superboy I said G'night," She replied, "Night to you too Wally,"

"N'night Aly," Wally said laughing, as the phone line went dead.

* * *

-**Chapter 4 all over and done with =) Are you guys liking the story ? I'm starting to have my doubts but hopefully you guys think differently ?**

R&R Please ! No Flames ! RRG x

CHAPTER 5 IS ON LE WAY !


	5. Finally Another Girl !

**5. Finally, Another Girl ! The Testosterone Was Suffocating.  
(Based on the ending of 'Fireworks')**

Mount Justice - Off the Coast of Happy Harbour  
July 8th 2010  
08:04am

Watching as one of the Green Lanterns flew over her head, Alyssa smiled looking up at him as he saluted her with a smirk, whilst different members of the League worked their way around the old secret hide-out of the Justice League.

Now donned in her civvies, Alyssa was more free to move around, her dark skinny jeans, black vest and black woollen 'Boyfriend' cardigan gave her plenty more room than her leotard did. Black Canary stood across from her, with the same smile on her face, that her protégé did, knowing that now Alyssa wouldn't be cooped up in Star City all the time.

The smile was drawn across Alyssa's face as if it had been drawn with a marker, due to the goofy smile that was on Wally's face as he stood beside her, she had kept her word - Much to Wally's glee - Alyssa had spent the whole day round at Wally's house watching and explaining the stupid jokes in their chosen movies to Superboy, before helping them foil the Terror Twins little plans at the mall, but most of all - she hadn't left his side throughout the two days, except when she went home to sleep.

"This is the original secret-sanctuary of the Justice League; we're calling it back into service once again, since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight," Batman explained, "You'll do it on League terms, Red Tornado, volunteered to live here and become your supervisor, Black Canary will take care of training, and I will deploy you on missions,"

"Real missions ?" Robin questioned from behind his dark-tinted sunglasses, even though he was in his civvies, his identity was still secret. Well - apart from Wally and Alyssa knowing - it was still secret.

"Yes," Batman responded, "But covertly,"

"The League will still handle all the obvious stuff," Flash stated from beside Wally, "There's a reason we go around with these big targets on our chests,"

"Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Black Canary said with a shrug, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the inside,"

"The six of you will be a team," Batman added.

"Cool," Alyssa chimed, before scrunching up her nose in confusion, a habit that she had been meaning to break - "Wait ? Six ? There are only five of us,"

A small cough caused her to look over her shoulder, a beaming smile spreading onto her face as her eyes landed on a girl - around her age - with … _Green Skin _and red hair. Ah ! She's related to Martian Manhunter ! "This is Martian Manhunter's niece,"

"Um Hi,"

"Finally, no longer stuck with boys," Alyssa smiled as she walked over to the Martian - laughing to herself hearing Wally's 'Hey' - she extended her hand in a friendly manor, "I'm Hawk, nice to meet you, that's Robin behind the gegs, Kid Flash with the bright hair, Aqualad to your left and Superboy to my right,"

Shaking hands with Alyssa carefully, the boys walked over to meet the new team mate, looking over her shoulder Alyssa smiled at Superboy, "'Mon and meet Miss M, Supey,"

As Superboy walked over, Miss M smiled brightly at him in a friendly manor, "I like your t-shirt," - To the surprise of the Team, she caused her t-shirt to shift from white to black with smile.

"Today," Kaldur said with a smile, as the sidekicks looked between each other with identical smiles, "Is the day,"

* * *

**SORRY THIS WAS ABIT SHORTER THAN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS - BUT IT WAS A PRETTY SHORT SCENE.**

**Chapter 5 is uploaded and read obviously; This is the last basic plot rounded the rest of the story will be based more around Alyssa and Wally, these first couple of chapters was just too set the scene really, so enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Is there anything you guys would like to see in this story ? Lemme know !**

**Lemme Know What You Guys Think So Far; Please ;)**

**R&R No Flames Please  
RRG x**


	6. We're The Joke Then Roy ?

**6. We're The Joke ? You Can't Work A Washing Machine.  
(Based on the episode 'Welcome to Happy Harbour')**

Mount Justice  
July 17th 2010  
23:36pm

The thick scent of burnt cookies swarmed through every corridor and secret hallway of the Mount - As the green skinned girl tried to get rid of some of the thick grey smoke; much to her distaste, bell like laughter echoed through the smoke, Alyssa stepped into her view, hands grasped over her mouth.

"Did you not use the timer ?" She asked, looking over at the cookies - well the ashes that were left behind; Miss M just sighed slightly as she turned off the short burst alarm that was ringing through the kitchen.

"I tried ! But I couldn't get it too work," She admitted with a pout, making Alyssa sigh as she looked round the corner - Wally, Robin and Kaldur weren't ready to leave yet, giving her plenty of time to hop over the counter with ease into the kitchen, sporting a friendly smile.

Taking the bowl from Miss M's hands; she raced around the kitchen grabbing the flour, sugar and butter from the cupboards and fridge, not bothering to measure any of it, much to the Martian's distaste as she threw it all into the bowl.

"Are you going on a mission Hawk ?" M'gann asked, still not knowing her real name, since the uniform clad girl was never really around the Cave, Alyssa nodded whilst fixing her mask in front of her were in fact going to try and convince Roy to join the team; Well that was Wally, Robin and Kaldur's objectives, Alyssa was only going because she wanted to make sure her friend was okay, considering he was all on his own now, even though he had text her asking how to use a washing machine.

"Yeah, Star City ! Shouldn't be too long … I'm staying here tonight," She replied seeing the smile spread onto Miss M's face, however out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Wally and Robin, clad in their uniforms, "Well that's my cue ! To use the timer you just turn the little sun-dial to 15; then when it dings your cookies are ready okay ?"

"Gotcha ! Good Luck !" She chimed going back to work on her cookie batter, as Alyssa re-joined the two boys looking around for Kaldur with confused eyes.

"Where's Kal ?" She whispered to Robin - ignoring the unfamiliar feeling of jealous that had burrowed into her stomach upon seeing Wally aimlessly stare at Miss M. Out of 'good-nature' - she took a deep breath tapping Wally's shoulder, "Tongue back in your mouth Wally,"

Her words had come out harsher than she had expected, upon seeing Wally staring at her with his eyebrow raised, she looked over at Robin who had a slightly more shocked expression, Wally looked down at the brunette confused, "Where the heck did that come from ?"

"Sorry," She whispered, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that,"

"Yeah, 'kay Aly," Wally replied still confused, he'd never heard so much - jealousy - in Alyssa's words before, he rubbed the back of his neck sighing, as Kaldur joined them.

**RECOGNISED; AQUALAD B-02 ;KID FLASH B-03**

"Hey - Lys," Robin whispered catching her arm before she stepped into the tube, "Are you okay ?"

Shrugging gently, Robin let go of her arm as she sighed, "I don't know Rob, in my head it came out normally, I just felt a bit funny about the way he was staring at Miss M - that's all,"

**RECOGNISED; HAWK B(NEGATIVE)03; ROBIN B-01**

* * *

Star City Harbour  
July 17th 2010  
23:56pm.

The Team, now in their place of 'action' listened amused to the growling voice of 'Brick', Alyssa stayed crouched high up in the red iron of the scaffolding surrounding the shipping crates, the COM in her ear was linked to the three boys; so far she had only been able to get a visual on Robin, which was almost worrying.

_"__Everyone in positions ?" _Kaldur asked over the COMs._"_

_Yep !Under the crate hatch !" _Wally replied, his words coming through with an echo.

_"Up here !" _Alyssa responded feeling her hair blow around in the gentle breeze.

_"Right here !" _Robin chuckled, considering he was now apparent a crate behind Kaldur.

_"Good; I've got a visual on Speedy, Move in ! Hawk stay up on the beams," _Kaldur instructed.

_"Roger that Aqualad," _Alyssa smiled, _"Staying Put,"_

"Do you know how much I pay to get a suit in _**my**_ size ?!" Brick demanded, now that his shirt was shredded due to one of Roy's arrows, "Scorch the earth, boys,"

Laughing from her position up on the beams, finally Alyssa spotted Speedy running in her eye-line; just as Wally ran through the goons, knocking the majority of their guns out of their hands. Robin, being the little sneak that he was, caught a small squad off-guard, as he swung over them landing up on top of another shipping crate, whilst Kaldur swept down onto the surface, swiping the goons into the crate with a sharp blast from his water-bearers.

"Why didn't you bring her with you !" Speedy yelled having noticed that the little Hawk was missing, that was until Brick ripped a large chunk of rock out of the ground ready to throw it at the Team; Alyssa smiled as her screen rang out from between her lips, effectively shattering the rock held above the muscle-packed man's head, before swinging down onto the different poles made out of iron, "Never mind,"

"The cave is perfect; it has everything the Team will need !" Kaldur tried to convince, as Roy stood beside the Alantean, bow at his side; out of nowhere Robin dropped down at the archers right.

"For covert missions," Robin said with a smirk, "You know - Spy stuff !"

"And wait til you see Superboy and Miss Martian !" Wally said whizzing up on to the crate, "But I saw her first,"

Feeling the pang of jealousy hit her once again, Alyssa shrugged it off as she hopped down onto the crate joining the boys, noting the 'hidden' smile on Roy's face as she walked over to them.

"Evenin' Speedy," She said with a smirk, Roy chuckled pulling the girl in at his side, his head leaning down against her hair, this was something the other boys had never seen; Roy Harper being affectionate, "Did you get the washing machine working ?"

"Ha … Yeah," Roy muttered embarrassed slightly, but none the less happy to see the girl who he thought of as his 'family', considering he no longer wished to be associated with Green Arrow anymore.

Standing over at the edge; Wally's scowl didn't go un-noticed by Robin, as he watched the Speedster glare at the archer.

"Matter at hand !" Wally yelled, causing Alyssa to pull away from Roy incredibly quick, almost falling over just as Kaldur reached out catching his startled team-mate.

Just as another piece of rock was thrown at them, they launched into action - Kaldur destroying the rock, Alyssa shocking the shards of rock away from Wally and Robin as they flipped down onto the ground, Roy continuing to fire arrows of different natures down at Brick, Roy managed to get the villain down onto his knees with a pant.

"Ha ! Tell Green Arrow, he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job," He chuckled, making Alyssa scowl from beside Kaldur.

"Oi ! I'm here too !" She yelled annoyed, from her stance upon one of the higher raised crates, just as Roy lined up another arrow, causing Brick to move his arms cockily, effectively giving Roy an open-shot.

"Go Ahead,"

The arrow latched on against the centre of his chest, as a mass of red foam emerged concealing the brick-like villain in a confinement of red - his yelps and yells echoed through the foam as Aly tried to contain her laughter.

"High Density Polyurethane Foam ! Nice !" Wally commented skidding to a crouched halt in front of Roy, his normal grin back on his face.

"So Speedy ? You in ?" Robin asked, leaning against the crate; just as Alyssa landed in front of the archer flipping her hair back, having front-flipped off of the crate above, her actions had caught Wally's attention, he was beginning to feel - _funny ? _

"Pass," Roy stated, as he stood directly in front of Alyssa, who now stood hands on hips, looking up at the older boy, "I'm tired of letting Green Arrow and the League tell me what to do - I don't need a babysitter or a club house to hang out with the other kids ! You're Junior Justice League is a joke ! Something to keep you busy and in your place, I don't want any part of it,"

Tempted to catch his arm as he walked past her; Alyssa just kept her hands at her sides not even moving to look at him, just as he disappeared into the shadows with a scoff.

* * *

Mount Justice  
July 18th 2010  
01:04am

As the bright light of the Zeta-Tubes shone through the Hanger, Miss M stuck her head out of the kitchen with a yawn, looking over at her only female friend with a smile as she walked along the corridor, however Miss M's smile disappeared when she took in the forced smile that Hawk had replied with. As soon as Roy had disappeared out of sight, his words had sunk in with Aly; she felt almost used, she had been nothing but kind to him and that's how he treated her !

"Hawk ? Are you alright ?" Miss M questioned, upon hearing this Superboy emerged off of the sofa, having grown rather friendly with the brunette - he was now intrigued.

"My names Alyssa; but my friends tend to call me Al or Aly," She whispered gently, she was the only one who had came back to the Cave; considering the other three boys had returned to their homes - Alyssa had decided to stay and get to know Miss M and Superboy a little better, plus she would be going home to an empty house - considering her mom would be out at work late.

"That's a lovely name," Miss M exclaimed smiling, "My name is M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan, It's an earth name ! I'm on earth now !"

"Megan suits you," Alyssa replied, looking over at Superboy, who was watching her with carefully trained eyes, "I'm okay Supey,"

"You're sure ?" He asked, making her smile, she had seemed to be the only one the clone had really connected with, he found her almost motherly, but due to her age and somewhat giggly nature he was set on sisterly - he had never had a sister before.

"Positive," She replied before turning back to M'gann, "Did you keep me any of those cookies ?"

"Of course !" M'gann replied, beckoning for her new found friend to follow her back into the kitchen.

The two girls spent their time til almost 3am, baking in the kitchen - handing different things to Superboy to taste-test; before indulging in all the human 'girl' earth-talk that M'gann so desperately wanted to talk and learn about.

After she had retreated back to her room, she flipped on the light switch - with a small gasp escaping her lips seeing the burgundy and cream themed room, that either M'gann or Black Canary had put together, it was exactly like her room back in Central City; it reminded her of home. Having felt a small vibration on her hip, she pulled her cell out of her utility belt seeing the message envelope flash up.

**One New Message: From Wally xx  
****Night Aly-Bee ! Just thought I'd let you know ! I'm the one who chose the décor for your room.  
Wally =) xx  
P.S Go to Sleep !**

* * *

**Okay ! I know this chapter wasn't the best; but you did get some stuff out of this chapter.  
Some friendship bubbling with M'gann and Alyssa  
A cracking relationship between Roy and Alyssa  
Action in Star City  
A slightly protective Wally; who's getting a little jealous … but he's not the only one Alyssa's getting a bit jealous too ! Don't you think ?**

** I hope Alyssa isn't too Mary-Sue ! And the characters aren't to OCC ! =( **

**R&R No Flames x **


	7. Tour Guides Around The Club House

**7. Tour Guides Around The Clubhouse.  
(Based on the episode 'Welcome to Happy Harbour') **

Mount Justice~  
July 18th 2010  
11:02am

Waking up bright and early **- Ha ! **

After enjoying her long-lie in, Alyssa bounded down the hallway towards the large lounge, where Superboy was sat staring at static, having learned that Superboy didn't actually know what he was looking at was static, she chose to let him continue.

"Good mornin' Superboy," She smiled ruffling the raven haired boy's hair, as the boy scowled looking up at her she slinked into the kitchen - where M'gann was preparing whatever breakfast substance she had found in one of the many cookery books, that she had found in the library, "Morning M'gann,"

"Hi Aly, Sleep well ?" She questioned, handing Alyssa a glass of what she assumed was orange juice, tentatively taking a sip; she sighed in relief as the tang of orange danced across her tongue, "I tried to make pancakes; will you try them for me ?"

"Of course I will," She smiled taking a bite of the pancake, the smile slipping away slowly as the all-too-flour taste hit her mouth, "Mmm … Could do with more sugar,"

Seeing the defeated look on the girls face; Alyssa smiled gently putting her hand onto M'gann's shoulder, "Come on, I'll make a batch with you, Robin and KF should be here soon; and knowing KF he will be hungry probably,"

"What is the relationship between you and Kid Flash ?" M'gann asked, not quite understanding the relationship between the red-head and the brunette; but smiled happily as she saw the smile and blush spread onto Alyssa's face, "I take it from your reaction, he means a lot to you ?"

Alyssa smiled gently, "He's been my best friend since I was ten - I'm now fifteen - a long time I know ! We know almost every little thing about each other,"

"How did you meet him ?" M'gann enquired with a smile, watching as Alyssa grabbed the flour, sugar, eggs and milk from the counter, yet again not measuring anything ! She just threw everything into the bowl, beginning to whisk, smiling at her memories.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to explain something's to you - When I was nine, I moved from Star City to Central City with my mom; long story short my mom and dad got divorced, he wanted to travel and she wanted to settle down - she thought Central would be a good place to settle since she had old friends there," Alyssa said with a small sigh, realising that she had never truly explained his to someone else on her own before - normally Wally would have jumped in - or even her mom - if she was there.

"By the time, everything had settled down - It was my tenth birthday, and even though I'd been there for maybe five months - I didn't know anybody, but my mom said that she had invited her old friend from college and her son over - to introduce us, and for a small celebration - like a party," Alyssa continued, noticing M'gann's extremely interested demeanour - It was almost like the Martian wanted to see it for real.

"And the son was KF ?" M'gann questioned making Alyssa nod slightly.

"KF; was exactly the same as he is now - he was incredibly hyper but he didn't have his speedster gig going on - but that's a different story," Alyssa smiled, "For some reason - I was really nervous about meeting them - I don't know if it was because of my age or if it was that KF was my age, but as soon as he came in through the front door, we - clicked - we must have sat for hours playing with old board-games that we'd brought from Star City,"

"You two became quick friends then ?" M'gann asked.

"I guess you could say that," Alyssa said flipping the last of the pancakes out onto the pristine white clay plates, "When it was time for them to leave, KF gave me one of the tightest hugs I'd ever had, and said - I quote - 'I'll always be your best friend, 'cause you'll always be mine' I think that has to be my fondest memories of him, but you can't tell him I told you that ! It'll embarrass him,"

"Aw !" M'gann cooed taking a tentative bite of the new pancake with a smile, "That's sounds so cute,"

**RECGONISED; ROBIN B-01; KID FLASH B-03**

"And speak of the devil," Alyssa laughed turning off the frying pan as she wolfed down one of the pancakes with a smile, before turning to M'gann who was sitting swinging her legs on top ofcounter, "Coming ?"

"Sure thing," She smiled in response, both girls walked out of the kitchen - well Aly walked, M'gann flew - meeting both the boys as they walked out of the Zeta-Tubes both in civvies.

Wally flashed M'gann a flirty smile, making Alyssa roll her eyes as she walked ahead; she spotted Kaldur standing in his civvies, she hadn't even noticed him come in !

"Hello Kaldur," She said with a smile, as the Alantean grey eyed boy smiled at his friend, finally seeing the smile on her face and not the pout from last night, when they went their separate ways, "Have we got a mission ?"

"I believe so; well there is a possibility, I intercepted Red Tornado through COM before I arrived here upon request from Robin and Kid, he is on his way," He replied, Alyssa nodded in understanding as she stood in between Superboy and Kaldur looking at the map showing the little red android head representing Red Tornado; get closer to the Cave.

"Good Morning Aly-Bee," Wally chuckled as he snuck up behind Alyssa, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she tried to stay annoyed with his flirting towards M'gann, "How'd your first night staying at the Cave go ?"

"It was good," She replied with a smile, her annoyance having faded quicker than usual, "I liked your décor skills by the way,"

"Aw you did ?" Wally said with a smile, she nodded returning the smile, he smirked leaning down as he kissed her forehead, "I'm glad ! - I think I need to stop hanging out with my mom,"

Simply smiling Wally hid his blush, he had no idea why he had kissed her on the forehead, they weren't that type of friend, they were more of the cuddley type ! However, during his inner battle; he missed the shocked expression that was played across Alyssa's face - he'd never kissed her head before ! Never - ever - ever ! - But what didn't help was that he didn't have his tinted red goggles on meaning that she could see his emerald green eyes so much clearer - not helping her 'Green-eyed' fascination.

"Did you ask him ?" Robin asked Kaldur eagerly.

"Yeah what did he say ?" Wally asked just as eager as the sunglass clad Boy-Wonder.

"He is arriving now," Kaldur announced, as the red icon beeped over the Cave model on the holomap.

"Then what are we waiting for ?" Wally questioned, going through with his normal habit, he hauled the startled Hawk up onto his back before taking off speedster speed. The remainder of the Team took off running - or flying- behind them, as Alyssa clung onto the red-head tightly, scared to look up she just nuzzled her head in against his shoulder blades.

As the 'back-door' opened to the lush green forest, Wally stopped running giving Alyssa time to get her breath back, before he helped her off his back holding her up as she wobbled, just as the team caught up with them, "Do you always need to do that ?"

"Pretty Much Al," Wally chuckled as they walked up out onto the grass, as the red whirl around Red Tornado ceased, Wally began to jump up and down throwing his arms around making Alyssa and Robin smile, "Red Tornado !"

"Greetings," Red Tornado stated, "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the Cave ?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Alyssa chimed, trying her luck at blue-eyed puppy dog eyes that seemed to work to her favour - well with Wally and his uncle anyway.

"Missions assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado responded, his response made Robin take a step forward.

"But it's been over a week -"

"You will be tested soon enough," Red Tornado interrupted, "For the time being simply enjoy each others company,"

"This team is not a social club," Kaldur defended.

"No," Red Tornado replied, "But I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise, perhaps you can keep yourselves busy by familiarising with the Cave"

As the android walked past them down the small grassy ramp into the Cave, Wally turned to Robin, punching his arm lightly to gain his attention, "Keep busy,"

"Does he think we're falling for this ?" Robin asked.

"Oh;" M'gann gasped, catching Alyssa's attention away from a bright red butterfly that was fluttering around above the small bushes in the tree-line, "I'll find out,"

**RECOGNISED; RED TORNADO 0-16**

"I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine," M'gann sighed defeated, letting her shoulders slump slightly, "Inorganic; I cannot read his mind,"

"Nice try though," Wally smirked, "So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now ?"

With a hint of disgust, Alyssa hit his shoulders, "We all know what your thinking Kid Flirt"

Wally just stared at her with his eyebrow raised; this was the second time in the last week or so she had acted like that - something was seriously off - she never acted like that with him, Robin- maybe - when ever he tried to use his chummy pick up lines on her, or whenever Icicle Jr finds away to run into her, but **never** with him.

"And now," Kaldur stated, "We tour the clubhouse,"

"Well, Superboy and I live here," M'gann said with a smile, "We can play tour guides,"

"Don't look at me," Superboy shrugged meekly.

"We won't" Wally replied shortly deciding that he'd figure out what was wrong with the pouting brunette later, "A private tour sounds much more fun,"

"She never said private," Robin stated.

"Team-building," Kaldur announced, "We'll all go,"

Turning on her heels, M'gann walked ahead of the group, Alyssa hanging around at the back, her arms crossed across her green cardigan as Robin shot her a little smile, before elbowing Wally making her smile a bit more.

"So this would be our front door," M'gann smiled, enjoying the roll of Tour Guide, led the Team out onto a ledge with a smile, that looked over the glistening blue waters. Now over at the side, Alyssa peered over the edge, gasping at how blue the water really was, It was breath-taking - "And this would be the back; the Cave is actually the entire mountain,"

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," Wally said rambling out his picked up facts.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice ?" Superboy questioned.

"The Cave's secret location was compromised," Alyssa muttered, making M'gann jump slightly, she had not realised that Alyssa had chosen to stay with them and not retire to her room, since she had been following at the back with a sad look.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap ?" Superboy asked with a scoff, "Yeah, that makes sense,"

"If the villains know of the Cave, we must be on constant alert," M'gann said with a hint of worry.

"Bad guys know we know they know about the place," Robin said taking M'gann's hand, causing Alyssa's eyebrows to shoot right up in surprise, Robin was hardly ever that forward - unless some boy at school dared him to try out a new pick-up "They'd never look here,"

"Uh," Wally said moving Robin's hand off of M'gann's, "He means we're hiding in plain sight,"

"Ah," M'gann said rubbing her red-hair softly, "That's much clearer,"

"I smell smoke," Superboy said after taking a sniff of the air, a look of confusion spread onto Alyssa's face, when did M'gann have time to put cookies in the oven ? And - how did she not notice that the oven was on in the first place ?

"My cookies !" M'gann gasped, flying off in the direction of the kitchen, landing on the kitchen floor, she used her telekinetic powers to open the oven door and remove the smoking cookies from the oven resting them on the counter top, as the rest of the Team appeared, "I was trying out Grammy Jones' recipe from episode 17 of - uh, ehh, never mind,"

"I bet they'd have tasted great," Robin said in comfort, "He doesn't seem to mind,"

Standing next to the red-headed speedster, Alyssa stood eyes wide watching Wally stuff his face with the burnt cookies, "I have a serious metabolism,"

"I'll make more ?" M'gann said unsure."It was sweet of you to make any," Kaldur said with a smile. as he tucked his hands into his jumper pockets.

"Thanks Aqualad," M'gann replied returning the smile.

"We're off duty, Call me Kaldur'ahm," Kaldur stated, "**Infact** my friends call me Kaldur,"

"I'm Wally, See, I already trust you with my secret ID," Wally said almost dreamily, causing Alyssa to involuntarily grit her teeth, "Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here, Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name,"

"You already know mine anyways," Alyssa smiled; however Robin knew better - her 'smile' was so totally forced.

"Mine is no secret, it's M'gann M'orzz," M'gann smiled, "But you can call me Megan, It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now,"

_**'Don't worry Superboy' **_M'gann's voice rang out through his head making him grunt slightly, **'**_**We'll find you an Earth name too'**_

"Get out of my head !" He growled in response, making the rest of the Team look between each other confused.

_**'Whats wrong ? I don't understand' **_This time her voice was in all their heads, causing them all to gasp, _**'Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically,' **_

"M'gann stop," Kaldur instructed, making her stiffen under the tone of his voice, a look of sympathy flashed across Alyssa's face, "Things are different on Earth, here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy"

"Besides," Wally stated, "Cadmus' creepy little psychic G-Gnomes left a bad taste on the brain,"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Just stay out," Superboy warned almost growling, as he cut the startled girl off harshly.

"Hey ! Hey !" Alyssa intervened, "Cut her some slack, she didn't know, she knows now, let's leave it at that,"

"Thank you Alyssa," She paused, before tapping her hand against her forehead, "Hello Megan ! I know what we can do !"

Beckoning for them to follow, they set off down another corridor, Alyssa began to walk slightly ahead, her legs going faster than she could really do without running. Rolling his eyes, Wally took off at speedster-speed, grabbing the girl by the arm and forcing her in against the wall, catching her off-guard.

"Whats wrong ?" Wally asked, looking down at his wide-eyed best friend.

"Nothing," She answered simply, her eyes dropping away from his to look at how close they were, to make matters even worse, his knee was between the lower halves of her legs, however her response made him roll his eyes.

"Pa-lease ! I've been your best friend for almost six years don't gimme it ! Whats wrong Alyssa Marie" He stated, showing how serious he was by using her middle name, causing her to arch her brow.

"You seriously just used my middle name ?" She asked as he nodded, "Fine, Do you really wanna know what's wrong ? - he nodded- Nothing, because I'm fine,"

Dropping his arms away from the wall on either side of her face, Wally huffed annoyed walking away from the girl, as she tried to get her breath back - sure whenever Wally would try to get something out of her, he'd corner her - but something about that - was odd.

"It's my Martian Bio-Ship," M'gann announced as they stepped out of the elevator, neither Wally or Alyssa looking in each others direction, however Robin had linked arms with the slightly taller girl with a small smile, having told her during the elevator drop, that he'd talk to her about it all later, to which she agreed.

Standing face to face with what looked like a large red pebble with blue lines over it, Alyssa smiled looking at the 'ship' just as Wally spoke up, "Cute, not aerodynamic, but cute,"

"It's at rest silly, I'll wake it," M'gann laughed, holding her hand out towards the pebble, eyes widened amongst the Team as the pebble then formed a proper aerodynamic ship, spinning around to the back so the door could slip open, the smiling Martian turned to her stunned Team, "Well are you coming ?"

As she stepped inside, Alyssa grinned to herself seeing the seats appear out of nowhere; Sitting down, she gasped gently as two shin pieces of what seemed to be bio-organic material crossed over her body, in seconds, she was back to staring out the window.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors,"

In a mere matter of seconds; Alyssa was staring down at the crystal blue seas of Happy Harbour and the mountains and hills that surrounded the shore line, "Incredible."

"She sure is," Wally sighed, making Alyssa's lips part slightly, realising he was talking about M'gann, so she didn't turn around to even acknowledge him, "I mean the ship, which like all ships is a she,"

"Fast with his feet," Robin chuckled, "Not so much with his mouth,"

"Dude !"

Upon overhearing Kaldur speak to Superboy, Alyssa turned to M'gann leaning over slightly from her seat, "He'll come round, I promise,"

"He doesn't seem to like me much," She muttered out.

"You guys remember, he has super-hearing," Wally stated, "Right ?"

"Hey," Robin said with a smile, doing his best to change the subject, plus he was intrigued "How about showing us a little Martian shape-shifting ?"

Standing up with a fond smile, M'gann stood in the middle of the floor, and in a flash, morphed up from her feet - she looked like Robin, but of course with a more feminine edge, doing a spin, she changed to look more like a feminine version of Wally, who looked to be in some sort of awe.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot ?" He muttered, just as M'gann changed one last time, this time to look like Alyssa who was slightly taken back.

Standing directly in front of her, was someone who could pass as her identical twin - the same light brown hair with the involuntary curl in the middle, the bright blue eyes with the silver rims, peachy pale skin with ghostly like freckles - the attention M'gann played to detail was almost scary !

"Just as beautiful as the original," Wally whispered, almost inaudibly, but the only person he didn't want to hear what he had said, turned out to be one of the two that did. Raising her eyebrow slightly, Alyssa looked over at Wally confused, one minute he was hitting of M'gann then was calling her beautiful ?

"Impressive," Robin said with a smile, "But you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those,"

"Mimicking boys is much harder," M'gann sighed."And your clothes ?" Kaldur questioned puzzled, practically asking the question they all really wanted to know the answer to.

"They're organic, like the ship," M'gann replied, "They respond to my mental command,"

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy muttered, causing everyone on the Bio-Ship to raise their eyebrows apart from M'gann who just looked plain hurt.

"Can you do that ghosting-through-walls that Manhunter does ?" Wally asked still amazed from seeing her morph around.

"Density shifting ?" M'gann asked, as Wally nodded, "No - It's a very advanced technique,"

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through a wall," Robin stated before tapping Alyssa shoulder for her to continue.

"But when Wally here does it, bloody nose," She continued laughing upon seeing the look on Wally's face.

"Dude ! Aly !" Wally exclaimed, an annoyed look appearing on his face, whilst he tried to cover up the small blush on his cheeks.

"Here's something I can do !" M'gann said brightly, "Camouflage mode,"

**Red Tornado to Miss Martian - An emergency alert has been triggered down at the Happy Harbour Power Plant; I suggest you investigate - covertly - I'm sending coordinates.**

"Co-ordinates received," M'gann stated, "Adjusting course,"

"Tornado's keeping us busy again," Robin sighed.

"Well as simple fire led us to Superboy," Alyssa defended the red android, "Maybe we can find out what triggered the alert.

"I think I know the cause."

* * *

**There you go guys ... a bit of an insight into how Wally and Alyssa actually know each other !**

**Hi *Insert smile and wave* How are you guys enjoying the story so far ? It's not too boring is it ? I've tried to make Alyssa as heroey as possible without making her all Mary-Sue**

**R&R No Flames x**


	8. What Kind of Villain Wears a Scarf

**8. What Kind of Villain Wears a Scarf ?  
(Based on the episode 'Welcome to Happy Harbour)**

Happy Harbour Power Plant  
July 17th  
13:05pm

As soon as the words left Superboy's mouth, Alyssa realised what he was talking about, noticing the grey twister coming towards them, with pieces of rock spiralling around at a top speed, made her gasp slightly. However; her gasp was cut short, as she lurched forward in her seat when the Bio-Sip was sucked into the spiral, her head lolled back into the seat as the Team's grunts echoed around the Bio-Ship.

"M'gann ! Get us out of here !" She yelled, forcing her head over to look at the Martian, who was trying her best to re-gain control of the ship, "This isn't good for migraines !"

Re-gaining control, M'gann used her mental commands to pull the Bio-Ship out of the spiral, landing in an almost crash stance on the parking-lot surface, quickly - the bottom of the Bio-Ship split allowing them to jump down onto the ground.

"Robin, are tornadoes common to New England ?" Kaldur asked as he looked for the raven-haired teen, "Robin ?"

"He was just here," M'gann exclaimed aghast, as Robin's boyish laughter echoed through the power plant whilst bright white light burst through the glass windows shattering the glass.

Taking off into a run, M'gann and Superboy followed Alyssa, considering her bird-like hearing had picked up the direction of the vibrations through the ground. Flipping over the metal barrier, Alyssa landed on her Vans clad feet, looking up her eyes widened seeing Robin flat out on his back, propped up only by his elbow, running over to him, she skidded to her knees beside him, hauling him up at her side.

"Who's your new friend ?" Superboy asked.

"Didn't catch his name," Robin grunted, "But he plays kinda rough !"

"My apologies, You may address me as Mister Twister ."

"How about I address you as a tin can !" Alyssa growled threateningly as a screech escaped angrily from her lips - whenever she was angry the screeches came out an octave higher and much stronger - causing the what-ever-villain to stumble back.

However; her actions only seemed to tick the villain off even more, as he formed two new twisters, attempting to get the charging Superboy off of his feet - with extra force - Superboy went flying into the wall, cracking around the edges where he had hit, before dropping down to the ground. Kaldur; having given everyone a nod, sent Wally running speedster speed towards the twister creator, only to be blown outside in a fit of smoke - trying to create the distraction didn't work - meaning Mr Twister was able to send M'gann and Kaldur flying back into the posts of the support beams, having caught them charging at him.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero, I was not however expecting children,"

"We're not children !" Robin yelled, throwing two batarangs at him, that exploded upon impact, "Hawk ! Go get KF !"

"On it !" She yelled in response, with a little help from the railings, she pulled herself up onto the concrete support beams, before crawling out over his head, trying her hardest not to look down to where Robin was trying to keep the scarf wearing villain busy.

"Objectively you are," He stated, "Have you no adult supervision ?"

Running outside, Alyssa followed the small trench that had been formed in the ground upon Wally's impact into the ground, looking around she jumped into the small line of bushes, having seen him lying flat out on his back, goggles only now covering one eye.

"Wally ! Get up ! Scarf dude has probably just kicked their butts ! Get up !" She yelled leaning down beside him shaking his shoulder roughly, as he looked up at her, "You okay ?"

"Ish - Thanks Lys," He replied, making her smile as she took his hand helping him up from the trench he had created, just as they saw Twister leave through the opened hatch of the plant, "Let's go,"

"Think you can throw me ?" She asked, making Wally look at her like he was crazy, "If you run from here at a top speed, with me in your arms, and you get close enough, you could toss me up into the air and I can try dislodge one of those twister maker things on his back"

"Right - Right - gotcha," Wally replied, "If this doesn't work, it's gonna hurt you know that right ?"

"Yeah ! I know, now hurry up !" She said with a serious look, Wally rolled his eyes hauling her up into his arms, before taking off at his top speed; when the speedster got close enough, he launched the bird up out of his arms.

Rolling out of Twister's fists way; practically cornering him in one spot, Wally watched out the corner off his eye as Alyssa flipped up through the air, a screech echoing through her lips shattering one of the glowing blue tubes on his back.

However, as Twister captured Wally up inside a twister, he caught Alyssa too; sending them both yelling around in a spiral before both smacked into the brick wall - Well expected too.

"I got you guys !" M'gann said, as both teens opened their eyes seeing that they hadn't hit the hall, they were both hovering in thin air thanks to Miss M.

"Thanks," They both said in unison.

" I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now,"

"What do you want ?!" Kaldur demanded, shouting at the being.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm waiting for a real hero,"

"Read his mind !" Kaldur instructed M'gann, "Find a weakness,"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that ?" M'gann asked, looking over at Alyssa who was clutching her side.

"It's okay to do it to the bad guys !" Alyssa yelled in response from further away, "Either way ! Just do it !"

M'gann began to focus, middle and index finger held in against her temple as she gasped, looking up at them through wide eyes, "Nothing ! I'm getting nothing ! W- Hello M'gann ! Mr Twister is Red Tornado in disguise; he's inorganic, an android, and how many androids do **you** know that can generate tornados ?"

"Red Tornado sent us here," Kaldur stated.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough !" Robin bit out in agreement, as Alyssa stood leaning on her hip, since she had thrown it out a little when Wally threw her, "This is his test ! Something to keep us busy!"

"Speedy called it," Wally sighed dejectedly, "We're a joke."

"We know who you are and what you want," Robin yelled jabbing his finger up at the android whilst Alyssa looked around for Superboy wondering where he had went, since she couldn't see him.

"So let's end this," Kaldur stated. "Consider it ended,"

Two larger spirals formed down on the ground; as the sky began to turn grey, wind and leaves rushing past them causing M'gann and Alyssa's hair to blow out rapidly behind them, Robin and Wally looked between each other slightly worried, not remembering RT being able to do that.

"An impressive show," Kaldur commented, "But we will not engage,"

"Uh ? Can Red Tornado do that ?" Wally spluttered, as two cracks of lightning shone right after a thunderous clap.

"You think I'm Tornado ? Ironic."

Lightning hit the ground causing an explosion of sorts to rip through the ground, sending the teens back a few yards, landing with a thud.

Alyssa landed with a groan considering she had Wally sprawled over the top of her, "Get up ! Get up please !" She silenced herself, after her eyes found Superboy who was now mid leap in the air aiming straight for the android, only to land back on the ground in a heap of soil.

"Fine; I wont deny you children have power,"

Raising her eyebrow slightly, upon Wally's gasp waking up, Alyssa reached round slapping her hand gently over his mouth to keep him quiet noticing that M'gann had held her hand out controlling something.

"However playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives, so stay concealed ! If you confront me again I will show **no mercy**."

"What happened ?" Wally questioned once Alyssa had removed her hands from his mouth.

"I placed the Bio-Ship between us," M'gann replied, as Wally moved out of the way so Aly could finally sit up, her back making a sickening crack as she did so.

Errupting into a fit of fists and grunts, Superboy caught all of their attentions, "That's supposed to make it right ? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado,"

"She didn't do it on purpose," Alyssa said weakly from the ground as Robin and Wally moved to carefully lift her up from the ground with wobbly legs, having heard her back crack "It was just a mistake, it happens,"

"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally commented, keeping a grip on his wobbly friend, "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here,"

"Stay out of our way," Superboy growled, as Robin, Wally and Superboy disappeared out of sight following the android, Alyssa moved over to M'gann with a gentle sigh.

"I was just trying to be part of the team," She whispered, making Alyssa look on at her with sympathy before looking up at Kaldur.

"To be honest, Megs, I'm not sure we really have a team," Alyssa said soothingly, giving the Martian her first 'Earth Nickname'

"You can go on with them Aly, I don't mind, I need to re-think my actions, I will catch up with you and the boys soon," M'gann said woefully, making Alyssa force a strained smile before turning on her heels and taking off in a sprint to catch up with the boys.

Touching the small button on her COM; she knew Wally, Robin and Kaldur would have theirs still hooked up even though they were off duty, _"That was a horrible thing to do to her !" _

_"What ? We can't just leave him to rip the town apart !" _Robin argued missing Alyssa's point.

_"Like Wally said she's inexperienced, but she tried her best ! We can't ask any more than that !" _She argued, _"I'm almost there ! You guys alright ?" _

_"We've got this -"_

_"Don't send me back Kid Flash ! I am warning you right now," _Alyssa argued, not in the mood for his _'your safety'_ arguments, as she flipped over an over-turned car, ignoring the pain in her hip and back.

Catching up with the action; she arrived just as Robin and Kaldur hopped up over a car dodging a twister whilst they were at it.

"I'm here, Swing left Robin !" She yelled catching his attention as he rolled out of the incoming twisters way, before throwing little computerised grenades at the android, proving to be uneventful. Feeling the rumble rip across the ground, Alyssa looked up from her hunched position to see Superboy fly through the air, a speed boat following not to behind as they both crashed into the same boating house as Kaldur had, almost squishing him in the process.

"You brought your utility belt ?" Wally asked Robin after speedily grabbing Alyssa -gently- bringing her over behind the dug into the ground speed boat.

"Never leave home without it - first thing Batman ever taught me," Robin replied strapping it over his shoulder, across his body.

"Yeah, right after; never go to the bathroom without it," Alyssa rasped out with a giggle. _**'**_

_**Listen to me all of you'**_M'gann sounded through their heads.

_**'What did we tell you !' **_Superboy grunted, still clearly not happy with the Martian or at the fact she hadn't listened about the 'Stay out of my head' comment.

_**'I know and I know I messed up,' **_M'gann argued in response, _**'But now I'm very clear on what we need to do, Please trust me' **_

"Hit the showers boys -" RA stated appearing out of 'nowhere', "And girl, I was hoping you could handle this, clearly you cannot"

"But we've got a plan now !" Robin 'argued' going along with the carefully devised plan that M'gann had came up with.

"The subject is not up for debate," The blue and yellow caped hero stated ending the conversation, as 'he' formed a stand off with the other elemental being.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up," Mr Twister cackled.

"I'm here now," 'Red Tornado' stated, as the Team hid behind the overturned cars and boats, waiting; just as Red tornado formed a tornado sending it whirling towards Mr Twister, who created a twister to the same magnitude moving it away from himself, "We're evenly matched, Twister"

"No, Tornado, we are not," Twister stated, sending an electric current towards the Android who -luckily- hovered out of the way repeatedly, however as the beam hit an overturned speedboat, the beam caught in the explosion hit the Android sending 'him' down onto the ground sparks bouncing over the red and yellow metal body.

"Remain still, android," Probes - dripped out from Twister's finger tips connecting onto the head of the fallen Android, "The reprogramming won't take long,"

In a blink of an eye, the probed wires had been caught in a metal hand, as M'gann revealed to Twister that he had been duped, "Longer than you might think,"

As the Team jumped up from their positions, M'gann sent Twister stumbling backwards, as he got caught up in a speedster made tornado, Wally chuckling to himself dizzily when he stopped spinning. Alyssa stood idly with her hands clasped behind her, as she smiled at the stumbling villain parting her lips, the sheer force of the screech made the villain fall directly into Superboy's fist, evidently which went right through the villain. With one final punch, Twister flipped over landing in the water, in one quick motion he was back out of it, thanks to Kaldur who had been waiting in the water for him.

Rising the villain -minus one arm - up into the air, M'gann ripped off the other mechanical arm of what looked like a suit, as Robin launched to batarangs up at the villain, when they exploded, Twister tumbled back down to the ground with a thud.

The Team stood in front of the sparking mechanic, as the panels in the chest opened up to reveal an almost scrawny brown haired man, who fell out from the suit with a pathetic grunt, "Foul, I call foul,"

M'gann took a step forward, raising her hand to a boulder that lay not to far away causing it to rise up from the ground, bringing it over towards the monkey-looking man.

"M'gann no !" Alyssa shrieked, just as the boulder landed on top of him, hands grasped over her mouth, she could feel the anger bubbling up through her veins, Heroes do not kill people.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars," Robin snapped angrily, "But here on Earth ! We don't execute our captives,"

"You said you'd trust me," M'gann said with a smirk as she removed the boulder, causing Alyssa to look away not wanting to know what lay under the fair pound of rock, "That's why I couldn't read his mind,"

"Cool, souvenir," Wally said picking up on of the androids eyes with a smirk across his lips, before flicking it up catching it in the palm of his hand.

"We should have had more faith in you," Kaldur said putting his hand gently onto M'gann's shoulder.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission, Get it ? Rocked ?" Wally chuckled as his team mates rolled his eyes, "Heh,"

"We're all just turbed your on the team," Robin said with a smirk, using one of his made up words to make the two girls smile.

"Thanks," M'gann replied with a smile, "Me too,"

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it … I don't know how many times I've chopped and changed these chapters before actually uploading them !**

**SHOUT OUTS TO MY THREE REVIEWERS ! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS !**

**ALSO IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT ALYSSA'S UNIFORM LOOKS LIKE LET ME NOW AND I'LL PUBLISH A LINK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Any ideas of what you'd like to see yet ?! **

**R&R No Flames Please RRG x **


	9. Something Is Definetly 'Off'

**8. Something Is Definitely 'Off'  
(Based on the ending to 'Welcome To Happy Harbour')**

Mount Justice  
July 17th  
16:22pm

"It was clearly designed to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldur explained to the real Red Tornado, as they stood around the dismantled and crushed parts of the android that had been in control of the Twister armour.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us ?" M'gann asked, with a look of confusion across her face."No"

Red Tornado answered simply, "This was _your_ battle, I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you - Nor should you solve mine for me"

"But, if your in danger -" M'gann stuttered not understanding the concept, of not giving a friend or Team-Mate help.

"Consider this matter closed," Red Tornado stated, closing the conversation all together, before he walked away down the corridor."Batman, Aquaman and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things," Wally commented.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin stated, making Alyssa look over at him shocked from her seated position next to the parts, the pain in her body considerably more evident than it had been before.

"Dude ! Harsh !" Alyssa exclaimed, raising her eyebrow ar the Boy Wonder.

"And inaccurate," Red Tornado added, "I had a heart, Carbon-Steel alloy, I also have excellent hearing,"

"Ha, right, sorry," Robin said, "I'll strive to be more accurate,"

"And more respectful," Kaldur said putting his arm over the younger boys shoulders, "Now who is staying here for a while ?"

"I am gonna stay here for a little while I have um something I need to talk to Hawk about," Robin stated, giving her a nod, making her smile, before Wally caught her arm.

"Mom said she is making you dinner tonight too, she insisted," Wally laughed noting that Robin had his arms folded across his chest, "You better go see what Robin wants, he's getting a bit batty, don't be too long,"

"Shut up !" Robin chuckled, as Alyssa came over to him gesturing for her to follow him, both of them walking off down the corridor to her home-away-from-home bedroom. Pushing open the door, Alyssa slipped inside, as Robin shut the door behind him - Alyssa smiled hopping up onto the lush bed-spread whilst Robin decided just to sit at the bottom of her bed.

"What's up Rob ?" Alyssa asked, with a small smile on her face as Robin was tempted to remove his sunglasses, since Alyssa already knew who he was exactly - and what he looked like - but decided just for the moment to keep his gegs on.

"What was wrong with you earlier ?" He asked, seeing the uncomfortable look appear on her face, "Look I know you tell Wally everything, but you and I _both_ know you won't tell him what's bothering you so just hurry up and link my theory,"

"What's your theory Rob ?" Alyssa asked almost intrigued, Robin chuckled making the older girl raise her eyebrow slightly not knowing _what _exactly was funny to him. "Is there something going on between you and Wally ?" Robin asked, making her eyes go wide as she rapidly shook her head, "Do you like him ?" She stalled slightly but shook her head, knowing exactly what Robin was getting at, "Are you starting too ?"

"I-uh … No ! God Dick No ! Nothing like that it just bothers me when-"

"It bothers you - when he treats all those other girls the way he won't - the way he seems to _**refuse**_ to treat you - right ?" Robin stated, knowing he had sparked a reaction from her in some way, considering Alyssa was now looking up at the wall which had three long strips which looked like film - each little box containing pictures of Alyssa and Wally making stupid faces; some of them containing pictures with Robin too - who of course was wearing his sunglasses - "Aly; you know that he chats up all those girls then doesn't do anything - you don't want him to do that too you,"

"Well no - of course I don't - but I guess it would be nice to know that he doesn't just see me as a sister or a best friend all the time - I would at least like to know that if I did - not that I do ! - like him, I wouldn't feel like a fool if he didn't like me-" She sighed, Robin sighed too; propping himself up onto his knees, he leant over pulling her in against him into the tightest hug the acrobat could muster.

She sighed in against his shoulder, causing Robin to smile himself - knowing that in some way - he was making her feelat least a little better.

However, standing on the other side of her bedroom door, Wally stood confused - he had caught the end of Robin and Alyssa's conversation only having heard _"I wouldn't feel like a fool if he didn't like me," _He scratched the back of his head; _who was Aly talking about ?_

Jumping from the idea of Kaldur, to Superboy, to - heck even Robin; his mind set on the most obvious answer. Roy . It was the **only** logical answer.

_There is no way in the world, she'd like m- No ! She's my best friend that's all ! _Wally thought to himself.

Considering when Alyssa first started her patrolling in Star City, she formed a small-ish crush on the red-headed archer, much to Wally's annoyance since he had to sit and listen to the constant '_Roy did this and Roy did that - he's so handsome - Gah !' _

"Wally ? You okay ?"

Looking down, he smiled gently at Alyssa as she looked up at him worriedly, he just smiled to try put her mind at ease but his ideas were worrying him. Why on earth would he be thinking about Aly liking him, they'd been friends since they were kids, why now ? "Um yeah, you ready to go ?"

"Sure, thing Wally," Alyssa replied slightly confused as she slung her backpack up onto her shoulder, walking beside Wally towards the Zeta-Tubes, neither one said a word until Alyssa grabbed Wally's hand making him gasp.

"What are you doing ?" He questioned bewildered, as Alyssa looked up at him sheepishly.

"Trying to cheer you up a bit," She replied with a small twitched smile, "Is this okay ?"

In his mind, Wally was blushing up a storm, but he just shrugged and continued to walk, causing Alyssa to sigh slightly hoping that he would have tried to talk to her or something, but just followed on beside him, as Wally tapped the red circle that represented Central City's #3 Zeta-Location, which was literally a block away from Alyssa and Wally's houses.

**RECGONSIED - HAWK B-(NEGATIVE)03 - KID FLASH B-03**

* * *

Central City  
July 17th 2010  
18:15CDT

"I cant believe you threw the poor girl up into the air !" Mary West exclaimed as Wally looked up at his mom guiltily considering they had been talking about their mission, well Alyssa had - Wally had sat through the entire dinner thinking to himself.

"In my defence she asked me too," Wally defended as he felt Alyssa lightly kick him under the table.

_Okay … Something was seriously off - one minute she's being all pouty and now she's all close and friendly ! _Wally thought to himself looking over at his best friend with a confused look.

"I thought it was a good strategy ! I didn't know that Twister was going to throw us against a wall" Alyssa laughed brightly.

"Wally, Dear, will you help me with the dishes Hun ?" Mary asked, as Rudy turned to Alyssa asking her about their schools baseball team considering Alyssa had turned out to be the only girl even on the team.

"Whats up mom ?" Wally asked having gathered up the plates and was now standing beside the sink whilst his mom began filling up the sink with bubbly water, "Mom ?"

"Whats going on with you and Aly ?" Mary asked suddenly making Wally raise his eyebrow, "Don't play dumb Wallace Rudolph West ! - Wally cringed at the mention of his own name - Both your father and I have noticed the little looks you two were giving each other through dinner,"

"Mom there is no- stop looking at me like that ! Fine - Rob was talking to Alyssa earlier whilst we were still at the cave, since she was in a really off mood today and she has being really short with me today, but when they were talking, Alyssa was talking about liking a guy - I think its Speedy," Wally admitted, raising his eyebrow at his mothers look, "What ?"

"You like her," Mary stated, as Wally's face seemed to drain of all colour, "You wouldn't sound so worried about her liking this Speedy, if you didn't,""No ! No ! I just don't want her to get hurt mom ! Speedy has a bit of a flirty nature !" Wally argued making his mom laugh, which only annoyed him a little more, "I don't like her like that mom !"

"Okay Wally, but are trying to convince me, or convince you ?" Mary asked before walking back towards the living room, before looking back towards her son, "'Cause a girl like that - deserves a nice boy - My son's a nice boy,"

* * *

**Okay ! Hi ! I know this was probably the worst chapter ever but still … It had to be written some time. **

**Thank you to the reviewers who said they wanted to see Alyssa's uniform so here is the link on polyvore**

**younger_uniform/ set?id=55391068& lid=1760563**

**NO SPACES**

**R&R No Flames PleaseRRG x **


	10. Leadership Problems

**10. Leadership Problems.  
(Based on the episode 'Drop Zone)  
**  
Caribbean Sea  
July 22nd  
20:08pm ECT

"We're approaching Santa Prisca," M'gann stated, as the Team remained silent, each of them donned in their 'uniforms' looking ahead. Alyssa sat with her head lolled round to the side, a small yawn escaping her lips, she had been out patrolling all of last night in Central City until around 3am, according to Wally who seemed to be in a bit of a mood with her; she shouldn't be out on a mission if she hadn't slept well _**at all**_.

_Flash Back _

_Isla Santa Prisca," Batman stated, having gathered the civvies donned teens in the hanger of the Cave, "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid, a strength -enhancing drug sold under the street name of Venom," _

_"Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity," Batman continued as Alyssa stood leaning on Wally stifling a yawn making the red-head frown looking down at her worried, she had bags under her eyes due to evident lack of sleep, "But all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off, That's where this team comes in"_

_"This is a cover recon mission only," Batman informed them, looking more specifically towards Robin, "Observe and report, If the Justice League needs to intervene it will, the plan requires two drop zones,"_

_"So who is in charge ?" Robin asked, whilst Batman and Red Tornado looked between each other, before turning back to the Teens._

_"Work that out between you," Batman stated simply, as robin nodded with a smirk on his face._

_-End Flash Back- _

"You feeling okay ?" Robin asked leaning over to where Alyssa was sitting, she nodded slightly holding back another yawn, so Wally wouldn't have another excuse to say she was **too **tired. Ever since the Mister Twister fiasco things had been slightly awkward between the two, considering Wally still had the idea that Alyssa liked Roy in his head, whilst trying to get rid of his mothers words.

"Totally fine Rob," She said smiling sleepily, as the younger boy nodded gently.

"Drop zone A in 30." M'gann stated, as Kaldur stood from his seat, pressing the symbol on his belt, his uniform changed into his 'Stealth Tech'.

"Ready," He informed, as the chair he had been previously sat on, disappeared, M'gann nodded in acknowledgement.

"Putting Bio-Ship into camouflage mode," Swooping down over the water, a small man-sized hole formed in the ground as Kaldur nodded to the Team, before diving out down under the warm Santa Priscian sea.

_"Heat and motion sensors are now in place; Data's now on a continuous loop, move in," _Kaldur reported over the COM's making the Team sigh slightly.

"Drop zone B," M'gann stated, as the remaining members of the Team got to their feet, whilst M'gann mentally brought down harnessed hooks, to save them having to free fall out of the Bio-Ship and draw attention to themselves. Hooking the clip onto her utility belt, she turned over to look at Robin who gave her a thumbs up, as she held in her COM.

_"You worked pretty fast there Aqualad, any problems ?" _Alyssa questioned, making Wally raise his eyebrows slightly.

"_Thank you for you concern Hawk;" _Kaldur responded, _"No complications were encountered," _

"How cool is this ?" Wally asked turning to M'gann having pressed the lightning bolt symbol on his chest as the yellow and red uniform was now replaced by his grey and black stealth.

"Very impressive," M'gann commented, as she morphed her originally white top with two red lines crossed over and navy blue skirt to a all in one black suit with the red lines where they normally were.

"Uh, that works too," Wally murmured, "Hey Supey, not to late to put on the new Stealth-Tech,"

"No capes, no tights," Superboy replied, shrugging, "No offence,"

"Non-taken," Robin and Alyssa replied considering Robin had his normal cape wrapped around his shoulders, and Alyssa stood in her typical 'fake-suspender' styled tights.

"It totally works for you," M'gann said almost dreamily, as four pairs of eyes snapped over to look at her, "I mean that you can totally do good work in those clothes,"

Taking a deep breath, they all dropped down to the slightly damp forest ground, Alyssa giggling as she ended up flipping over before her feet touched the ground effectively waking her up a little.

Looking up, she gasped seeing Superboy jump out without a wire, doing the reactive thing she jumped out of the way, only to take Wally down with her, both teens landing tangled up together, Robin half in a bush and M'gann perched in a crouch.

"Knew I didn't need a line," Superboy smirked.

"You created a crater !" Alyssa exclaimed, jumping as she felt Wally's hand on her leg, "Dude ! Hands !"

"And yet creating a seismic event, may not have helped us much with the covert," Robin argued._"_

_Aqualad, Drop zone B is go," _M'gann said finally having gotten use to the little transmitter device.

_"Head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP," _Kaldur replied. _"_

_Roger that," _Robin replied, as he brought up the islands blue prints on his wrist computer the Team crowded around him, before they took off running through the forest, dodging the tree branches and dripping wet leaves.

Climbing up onto the side of the cliff face, Alyssa smiled as she held her bare hand out - the waterfall bouncing off of her hand splashing up onto her leather jacket, making her laugh.

"Yeah, come on Miss Disney Fantasy," Wally chuckled, putting his arm over her shoulder pulling her away from the creation of nature, whilst Robin continued to climb up the face of the rock, "Want a boost ?"

"Sure ?" Alyssa replied unsure as Wally slid his hands around her waist helping her up the side of the cliff, Superboy stood his hand extended ready to help, which shocked her a little but none the less she let the raven haired teen pull her up.

"Did you hear that ?" Superboy asked suddenly.

"Uh no," Wally replied as they stopped walking, "Wait, is this a super-hearing thing ?"

"You do have great ears," M'gann commented, making Alyssa smirk slightly; and _she_ was the flirt of the team ! More like Miss Blue Cape.

"Okay Rob, Now what ?" Wally asked only to turn around and find that Robin was no longer there to answer his question, "Man I hate it when he does that,"

_"Superboy, Kid, Switch to Infrared, see if you're being tracked," _Kaldur spoke up as he continued to run through the opposing side of the forest, keeping as low as possible.

_"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming," _Wally replied having moved his goggles down infront of his eyes.

_"Two squads," _Superboy corrected, _"But they'll meet each other before they find us,"_

As gunfire was heard, both Alyssa and M'gann looked at each other, Alyssa seemingly un-phased whilst M'gann covered her shocked expression with her hand.

"No super-hearing required now," Wally commented, moving his goggles back up onto his head.

_"Swing wide ! Stay Clear !" _Kaldur instructed.

_"Yeah, yeah, as soon as I find Rob," _Wally replied causing Alyssa to roll her eyes slightly pulling the zip up higher on her jacket when she felt a shiver come on.

Nodding to the rest of the Team, consisting now of M'gann and Superboy since the great and stupid Kid Flash had ran off, Alyssa's 'leader' instincts took over as she gestured for them to stay close and be vigilant upon hearing more gun fire she panicked slightly.

Taking off in a moderate sprint in the direction that Wally had ran in, Alyssa took the chance and used the damp mud as a slide, using her boots to keep her steady, sliding rapidly down the slope she could hear M'gann laugh from above her.

Blinking slightly, Alyssa pulled her arms up in front of her face, as she leant back causing herself to slide right in - in front of the red cloaked men in front of her, knocking some of them into the mud before she ran up the side of a small hill standing upon a rock.

Superboy, upon seeing her nod, ran in punching the black and white masked, tanned man in the gut sending him backwards, Wally doing his best to try and stay out of the gunfire, kept getting in Alyssa's way considering she was trying to blast some of the gun-men away from the red-head.

"What is wrong with you guys ?" Robin asked dropping down from one of the trees, "Remember Covert ? Why didn't you follow my lead ? Vanish into the jungle ?"

"That's what you were doing ? Unh - way to fill us in !" Wally yelled, having knocked one of the gun-men to the ground unconscious, "We're not mind readers you know ! Well I'm not,"

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds," M'gann said having already slammed two of the red cloaked cultists into a tree trunk.

Handing Wally, an almost unbreakable rope from her utility belt, Alyssa smirked watching as Wally ran around at speedster speed and in no time, both the red cloaked men were tied up against one trunk and the Santa Priscian's to another.

"I recognise those uniforms, they belong to the Cult of the Kobra," Robin stated, as Kaldur rejoined them, arms crossed across his broad chest.

"'Bout time you joined us," Alyssa smiled, fixing her mask slightly.

"I'm certain Batman would've mentioned, if he knew a dangerous extremeist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," Kaldur stated.

"Agreed," Robin said with a nod, "And since theres' clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out, that's why normal supply lines have been cut off,"

"We get it," Wally mumbled, "Kobra wanted super-cultists, mystery solved, radio Bats and we'll be home in time for -"

"These cultists aren't on Venom," Robin cut him off, "Kobra's hording the stuff, we don't leave, Not until I know why"

"Until _you_ know why ?" Wally asked, causing Alyssa to take a step back knowing by his tone of voice what was coming.

"This team needs a leader," Robin argued, whilst the two female members of the Team just looked at each other with worried looks hoping the two friends wouldn't get into a scuff-up in the middle of the Santa Priscian Forests.

"And its you ?" Wally asked, taking a step forward, "Dude, you're a 13 year old kid, who ducked out on us without a word,"

"Heh, Heh," Robin laughed, "And you're a mature 15 ? You blew our cover first chance you got !"

"Don't you wanna lead ?" M'gann asked turning to Superboy, he shook his head.

"Heh, you ?" He asked."After the Mister Twister fiasco ?" M'gann sighed.

"You did alright," Superboy commented with a genuine smile making Alyssa grin under her sleeve watching the two team mates get on so well together, "What about you Alyssa ?"

"Nah" She replied shaking her head, "I'm more a 2nd in command type of girl,"

"Yeah ! You don't even have superpowers !" Wally argued causing Alyssa to roll her eyes as she caught up with the two pouting boys as they continued to get at each other.

"Neither does Batman !" Robin shot back.

"Dude," Wally stated, "You're not Batman !"

"Heh ! Closest thing we got," Robin retaliated, however the black and white face-painted mans laughter finished their argument thankfully, but in the midst of his laughter cause the Team to arch a brow.

"Such clever ninos," He stated, "But you only know half the story, let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance,"

"There is a secret entrance," M'gann stated crouching down into her Zen like state as she delved into the man's mind, "But he's also hiding something,"

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Chica," He replied, as M'gann's eyes glowed a brilliant white as she tried to get further into his mind, "Bane is not that easy,"

"He's mentally reciting football scores en Español," M'gann sighed, "This could take a while,"

"It's not that complicated," Bane replied, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend,"

"Do we untie him ?" Alyssa asked leaning over to Kaldur confused to if they were to trust this 'Bane' or not.

"Untie him," Kaldur instructed as Wally untied only Bane leaving the rest tied up and complaining - that is if they weren't unconscious.

"Follow me ninos," Bane stated, as he walked ahead of them, over a fallen tree and through thick green bushes, towards a ledge, gesturing down towards an almost hidden away storage warehouse, Robin and Wally took a step forward, Robin deciding on peering through his binoculars whilst Wally just looked.

"Look at all that product," Robin commented, "A buy is going down, but if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects then -"

"We need to identify that buyer," Kaldur stated.

"Just what I was thinking," Wally second.

"Yeah," Robin stated with a mocking edge, "You're the thinker,"

"Don't be mean Rob," Alyssa scolded her 'motherly' trait coming through, even though she was just being her.

"Sarcasm dude ?" Wally stated, "A real leader would focus on getting answers, Thanks Aly," Alyssa didn't reply she was too busy watching in awe as the muscular man in front of them, moved a boulder about his own size out of the way with a single grunt.

"Answers are this way," Bane stated.

"So now El Luchador is our leader," Wally said annoyed, making Alyssa sigh agitatedly.

"You know what - The pair of you just shut up about this whole leader thing okay ! How about we all just get in the stupid secret entrance and get the job done before Bats needs to !" Alyssa suggested with an authorative tone to her voice, making Robin, Wally and Kaldur's eyes widen, in all the time they had known the brunette, they'd never heard her spoke like that before.

"Alyssa ?" Superboy questioned nudging the girls shoulder, "You okay ?"

"Fine," She said shortly before sighing watching as Bane pushed his finger against a key-pad on his door, "I'm fine Superboy, just those two need to act their age,"

"All Clear,"

* * *

**Chapter 10 For you lovely readers, hope your enjoying this and from your reviewing and following and favouriting I guess you are !**

**Hope you liked the link to Alyssa's uniform?**

**R&R No Flames Tah**  
**RRG x**


	11. Oh, More Mutated Monsters

**11. Oh, More Mutated Monsters.  
(Based on 'Drop Zone')**

Santa Priscian 'Venom' Factory  
July 22nd 2010  
21:12pm ECT

Following Robin inside, the Team hid in behind the different temperature modified funnel canisters looking around to make sure there were no unwanted visitors lurking around with more importantly weapons,.

"Has that little fool already been caught ?" Bane questioned making the Team smile since Robin had already disappeared again under-going his 'Detective' work.

"No," Kaldur sighed, "He just does that,"

"Stay put," Wally said slipping his goggles down over his eyes, "I'll go get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder,"

"Wait ! Kid -" Kaldur's attempts to get Wally to stop were useless, the red-headed teen had already sped off in search of the raven haired teen that had already disappeared.

"Great chain of command," Bane commented, gesturing for the remainder of the Team to follow him over to a hoard of crates, crouching down the team peered over the top watching the transfer of all of the boxes.

"This is a massive shipment," Alyssa muttered.

"Yeah," Superboy replied, "But they're only taking new product off the line, they're not touching this Venom"

"Maybe freshness counts," M'gann offered.

"Helicopter's coming," Superboy announced.

Up in the main control room, Wally came to a halt chewing on one of his protein bars, before looking over the Boy Wonder's shoulders, "What'cha got ?"

"Chemical formulas," Robin replied, "I'm guessing it involves Venom, but - "

"This one's Venom," Wally cut him off pointing at one of the screens, "And that ones - whoa - the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus ! Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three time stronger than Venom, and permanent, but how did Kobra get access to Project Blockbuster ?"

"Our mystery buyer, must also be Kobra's supplier, using the cult to create a Blockbuster/Venom super-formula," Robin replied, _"Robin to Aqualad, We've got,- "_

_**'Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now' **_M'gann sounded over the telepathic link causing Alyssa to raise her eyebrow as she tried to narrow in on the almost ant-like sized people.

"Sportsmaster, he is the buyer" Kaldur reported making Superboy and Alyssa look between each other less than shocked, _'Aqualad to Red tornado - do you read ?' _

"Ugh, Can't reach the League, Robin or Kid," Kaldur complained, "COM's jammed, we need a plan, Now,"

"I have a suggestion," Bane stated, catching all threes attention, before they could say anything he had jumped off of the railing attached bridge that was a few meters away from the slightly opened roof, down onto the awaiting Kobra' cultists.

"What is he ?" Alyssa questioned leaning over the barrier, just as a low growling was heard, turning to look behind them a rather strange shadow appeared as an almost monstrous creature smashed threw the glass destroying the bridge causing the three teens to fall down to the ground below, "What the hell is that thing?"

"Destroy them,"

"No thank you," Alyssa smiled using Kaldur's shoulders to throw herself up on top of one of the left-over crates giving her a more panoramic view of the room, seeing what she could use to her advantage apart from the screech as Superboy ran in against the creature.

As the Cultists began to fire; Kaldur used his water-bearers to create a shield, whilst Alyssa crouched down low on the crates parting her lips as a high octave screech rang out shattering the inner compartments of their guns, just as Superboy slammed into one of the filter pipes next to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched in slight horror as M'gann flew backwards out of the sky a couple of pipes away, just as her eyes landed on Robin and Wally up on one of the other remaining bridges, just as a wave of bullets battered against the crate she was standing on.

"Miss Martian !" Kaldur shouted, "Radio is jammed ! Link us up !"

**_'Everyone online ?' _**M'gann asked.

_**'Yeah'** _Superboy sighed.

**_'You know it beautiful' _**Wally replied with a flirtatious edge.

**'_ah come on really ! Yeah here !' _**Alyssa replied annoyed, yet again Wally was flirting at an inappropriate time.

_**'Good ! We need to regroup,'** _Kaldur instructed._'Busy Now' _Robin finally answered from outside.

_**'Strategic retreat, Kid ! Clear a path !'** _Kaldur stated, as Alyssa flipped down off of the crate landing beside Kaldur as she let out a scream disarming some more of the cultists.

As soon as Wally cleared a path, everyone ran in behind him, well everyone apart from M'gann who flew, running in through the door, Superboy slammed it shut before running again just as 'Mammoth' slammed back through it.

"Superboy ! Hawk ! The support beams !" Kaldur yelled, both teens nodding as Superboy punched into the support beams, whilst Alyssa continued to run, the screech escaping from between her lips as she dodged out of the way of falling splints. As the wall caved in, the heroes rolled out of the way of the falling rubble before letting out a sigh of relief seeing knowing everyone that was with them was on the right side of the rubble, cracking a bright red glow stick, Kaldur stood up.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong ?" Robin asked, making Alyssa arch her eyebrow.

_Since when was Robin the leader of this mission as far as I'm concerned it was Kaldur ! _Alyssa thought crossing her arms across her torso.

"You do have the most experience," Kaldur stated, "But, perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared, fighting alongside Batman your roles are defined - you two do not need to talk, but this team is new - and a leader must be clear, explicit, they cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands ?!" Robin snapped, "Who am I kidding ? You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can,"

"Please, I can run circles -"

"Wally !" Alyssa sighed, a bit disappointed that she wasn't even considered

"Come on, you know he's the one to lead, we all do," "Hello Megan ! It's so obvious," M'gann exclaimed.

"Could have told you," Superboy replied. "Then, I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders," Kaldur said with a smile, putting his hand onto Robin's shoulders, "You were born to lead this team, maybe not now but soon, Hawk? Whats the plan ?"

"Pardon ?" Alyssa asked confused, "You're the leader,"

"Ah, but who is gonna be the leader when he isn't there, I believe Momma Hawk is the likely choice," Wally chuckled slightly, having caught onto what Kaldur was doing.

"Kid is right, I would need a second in command if you would - if I am unable to 'lead' on missions," Kaldur explained having over-heard Alyssa mention the whole 2nd in command thing to Superboy and M'gann earlier in the night, "What do you say Miss Hawk ?"

"Sure," She replied with a bright smile, "Okay, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island,"

"Funny, I had the same thought," Robin replied, "Sportmaster's the supplier-slash-buyer, but it doesn't track - he doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work,"

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom," Wally added, as they continued to run through the tunnel, "That took some major nerdage,"

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'" Kaldur stated, coming to a stop as Bane was presented in front of him dropping a final syringe to the ground, looking down Alyssa gasped upon seeing around five or six crushed syringes lying on the ground.

"Halt, ninos," He stated, "Im feeling, explosive,"

Looking up the Team's eyes widened upon seeing bright flashing touch-pad grenades attached to the beams of the tunnel, Kaldur looked back at him bewildered, "You betrayed us, why ?"

"I wanted my factory back," Bane stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_'Kid You'll need a running start'_ Aqualad stated, causing Wally to start backing up.

"I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying, if the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their side-kicks - and when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more," Bane explained, "Blowing the tunnel with you inside would have the same effect,"

"With what ?" Wally asked having whizzed past Bane snatching the detonator from his hand without him even noticing, "This trigger thingy,"

"Gah- huh ?" Bane yelled out, only to have M'gann lift him up into the air with a simple lift of her hand.

"Finally," Superboy said with a smirk as he got into a fighting stance, "Drop him,"

Alyssa stifled a giggle watching as Bane soared back into the trees since Superboy did pack a whollop, it didn't surprise her how far the villainous Santa Priscian actually went, "Back to the factory,"

Standing in against the tree line, Kaldur and Alyssa both stood making sure their brain-linked plan would follow through without much difficulty, as soon as Wally ran in giving them a fright, the guns began to fire once again, Alyssa ran her hand through her slightly tangled locks, "Great,"

Creating yet another creator, Superboy appeared with a smirk towards 'Mammoth' "Go again ?"

As Mammoth went to run at him once again, a sharp shot of water blasted him out to the side courtesy of Kaldur, "Sorry, not the plan,"

No sooner than Superboy's smile was on his face it was back off again, as Sportsmaster appeared behind him, attacking him with whatever brand of gun he had got his mitts on, not really harming Superboy - just ticking him off. M'gann no sooner had appeared behind Sportsmaster had been pulled into a death-hold styled head lock. Sliding under the base of the 'copter, Alyssa popped up parting her lips sending Sportsmaster back into the hull of the aircraft freeing M'gann.

Further across the playing field, Wally ran around knocking cultists off their feet, before catching one of the masks from one them with a grin, "Souvenir,""

I know you hate getting your hands dirty," Robin stated with a smile having tied up 'Shimmer' with a ball rope, causing her to fall over.

"True, but sometimes even a God must stoop to conquer"

"Ugh ! Freakin' Great !" Alyssa cursed as Superboy and M'gann looked at each other from their fallen spot on the grass, "He's getting - where did you get a trigger ?"

"I have my ways," M'gann smiled up at her, pressing the small red button on top of the device, as the helicopter began to explode up in the air, all three teens rolled slightly out of the way as the burning air craft crashed down into the factory.

"Robin," Alyssa gasped out having noted her team-mate/friend trapped under the iron-looking foot of the Cultist Leader, re-joining the Team, Robin hopped up from under the grey-skinned mans grasp.

"Another Time Then,"

And in one quick motion he was gone - vanished - disappeared like a ghost.

"We picked the right guy to lead," Robin commented, turning back to Kaldur, "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman,"

* * *

_**There we go guys ! Chapter 11 all done with … Thanks for reviewing, favourite-ing and following the story =) Means a lot Keep it up !**_

_** R&R No Flames Tah **_

_**RRG x **_


	12. Mission Objective - Don't Slap Roy

**12. Mission Objective - Don't Slap Roy.  
(Based on the end of 'Drop Zone') **

Mount Justice  
July 23rd 2010  
10:01am EDT

"A simple recon mission," Batman growled getting up in Kaldur's face as he stood his ground showing not to be affected by Batman's technique, "Observe and report, you'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes,"

"Until then," Batman paused, "Good job," Thinking she had heard his words wrong, Alyssa's head snapped up from her position next to Kaldur, to look up only to see the same shocked looks from her team-mates, they urged Batman to continue.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy, how you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success, and how you choose who leads - determines character, you are released,"

"Did he just congratulate us ?" Alyssa asked amazed as the Caped Crusader headed towards the Zeta-Tubes.

"I think he did," Wally replied just as amazed as the brunette beside him.

"What do we do now ?" Robin asked watching as his mentor, his adoptive father left in a beam of light.

"I don't really want that evaluation, if I'm honest," Alyssa replied, before turning to Kaldur, "Well done on keeping your ground with bats, though Kaldur,"

"I focused on the crack on his cowl," Kaldur admitted with a shrug making them smile in return, "But Robin is right, what do we do now ?"

"I think we're free to go," M'gann replied having joined the small huddle in the middle of the floor, "What are you guys going to do with the rest of your Friday ?"

"I think I'm gonna head back to Gotham for the day," Robin said with a shrug, "Go patrolling,"

"At 10am ?" Alyssa asked with a smile, "Gymnastics practice ?"

"Yep," Robin replied with a small glare, since Wally erupted into a fit of chuckles, "Don't know what your laughing at Kid Mouth ! Aly's gonna make you go shopping with her !"

"No !" Wally exclaimed turning to look at Alyssa with a pleading look, "Not that I don't love yah or anything but please don't make me go shopping !"

Looking at her best-friend with wide open eyes, she stammered, _did he just ? No ! I thi- _"I wasn't gonna go shopping anyways, I was gonna go back to Star City for the day, or go and see my mom and the pup,"

"Thank goodness- wait! Do you need to go back to Star City ?" Wally asked, knowing for a fact that Roy was still in Star City.

"Well, I am supposed to be based there Wally, and I haven't trained with Canary in a while," Alyssa replied, "Why do you not want me to go back to Star ?"

"Yeah, Wally why don't you want her to go ?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Rob !" Wally snapped, just as Alyssa grabbed his shirt clad arm, "What ?"

"Come on," She said with a smile, as she dragged Wally off down one of the corridors, towards the 'back-door' "Sit,"

"Aly what -"

"No questions," She cut him off looking up at the hot July sun, cursing the fact she was wearing a black polo and skinny jeans, "Sit,"

Doing as she asked, Wally sat down on the ledge, his legs hanging over the edge as Alyssa sat down beside him looking over the edge at the soft sea, that was lying pretty smooth.

"So," Wally said looking anywhere but at the brunette beside him.

"Wally, talk to me," She replied putting her hand on his arm, "What's goin' on in that head of yours ?"

"I just don't get why you need to spend all your time in Star City," Wally stated.

"You never mentioned it before," She replied, "And you know for a fact its where my mentor is, it's my city to patrol just like Central is yours and Gotham is Robin's,"

"I never mentioned it before because I knew at least you were gonna come home," Wally mumbled, looking down at the glistening blue water, "Now I don't even know the next time I'm gonna see you smiling at me through your window in the morning,"

"Wally, I'm not in Star City that mu-"

"You're there 5 out of 7 days of the week, and even if it isn't the whole day, its nights, or the majority of the day," Wally cut her off a bit more annoyed, making her sigh as she pushed herself up onto her feet again, "Aly ?"

"I get that I'm not home as much, I'll get more days and nights off, and we'll hang out more," She stated, "But why do you not want me to go today ?"

"Cause Roy's there," Wally muttered, but she heard him and sighed loudly.

"So what ?" She asked, "Why does it matter if Roy's there ?"

"It doesn't - it's uh it doesn't matter Aly," Wally grumbled, as she threw her hands up in the air angrily, "What ?"

"You are so frustrating !" She yelled, causing Wally to stand up too.

"Well sorry for caring if your gonna feel foolish !" He yelled, his eyes going wide as he realised what he had said.

"Why would I fe- You were eavesdropping !" She exclaimed, slightly amused that he thought it was Roy she was talking about but none the less she was annoyed, "Why would you do that !"

"'Cause I'm your best friend, or so I thought -"

"Don't you dare say that too me Wallace West," She stated, "You're my best friend you know that,"

"Then wh-"

"Why do I like Roy ?" She finished for him before shaking her head, "I don't like Roy, but you wanna know what I do like ?"

"What ?" Wally asked confused to her sudden change in tone, watching with his eyebrow raise as she kicked off her converse.

"The water," She replied, before jumping off of the edge of the ledge, feeling the rush of the water over come her, she burst back up to the surface just as another splash erupted beside her, opening her eyes, she laughed seeing Wally beside her laughing, "So you joined me ?"

"Yep, I did," He sighed, "I'm sorry,"

"Look, I know we're best friends but that was my conversation with Rob, that was the way it was supposed to stay, if I wanted to have spoke to you about it I would have, but when I want too I'll tell you what I was talking about, deal ?" She asked,

"Deal," He replied, "But Aly, will you tell me who you were talking about, it's been driving me crazy ?"

"No," She replied with a sly smile as she swam over to him, brushing the soaked red hair away from his face, causing his eyes to widen, as she leant over to whisper in his ear, "I don't play the game so easy Wally, you should know that,"

"Neither do I," Wally said putting his hands on her waist under the water making her gasp, as she jerked back to look at him, kicking her legs underwater to keep herself a-float, "Tell me," "No," She replied again with a shaky smile.

"Please," Wally said with a pout dying to know who she was truly talking about if it wasn't Roy, but in his mind, Roy was still the answer, "Pretty please,"

"No W-"

"Alyssa !" Robin yelled looking down over the ledge down at the two, raising his eyebrow at their position in the water, "Your cells been ringing for the last fifteen minutes !"

"Who is it that's been calling ?" Alyssa shouted back up knowing that Robin would have already looked at the caller id.

"Um … Your - just come up and look at your phone !" Robin yelled in return.

* * *

Keela's Bar On Six - Star City  
July 23rd 2010  
18:22pm PDT

Having spent the entire day lounging about the Cave with the Team minus Kaldur who had been called back to Atlantis for a meeting, Alyssa mentally cursed herself as to why she had agreed to meet him, in one of the most popular restaurants in the whole of Star City.

"I didn't think you would come,"

"Well, you did call me about thirteen times, so I had to, before Wally ended up looking at my phone," She replied not wanting to meet his gaze, knowing she would end up feeling sorry for him.

"Wow, lover boy got to that stage huh ?" He teased, laughing at the scowl he got off of her, as she turned to look at him, blue eyes looking at him threateningly.

"Wally and I are best-friends, that's all ! You know that," She replied taking a tentative sip off her sprite, "Anyways, why did you want me to meet you so desperately, since when does the great Roy Harper, apologise ?"

"Come on Aly, you know me better than that, what I said the other night, it was a reaction," Roy offered running his hands through his auburn hair, Alyssa raised her eyebrow taking a quick glance at Roy, he was dressed-up, as if they were on a _**date**_ ? A button down shirt, black suit pants, and shiny black shoes ? What was his game ?

"He thinks I like you," She said with a slight scoff, making Roy look at her slightly offended.

"Hey ! Nothin' wrong with me, all man love," Roy said winking at her flirtatiously making her raise her eyebrow, "Kidding Aly, it was a joke,"

"I know that," She stammered, "Why you so dressed up Roy ?"

"What I can't look nice ?" Roy chuckled making Alyssa roll her eyes slightly, "I only dressed up cause this is a nice place,"

"No, Keela's is a bar, you're here so when I leave you can pick up a chick," Alyssa said moving to get out of the boot, a strand of her now dry hair falling down from the high styled bun that M'gann had styled for her, but Roy grabbed her hand.

"I'm not here to pick up chicks," Roy admitted, making Alyssa scoff, "I'm not really, I asked you too meet me because I wanted to apologise for being a dick - okay - I wanted to treat yah to dinner to hopefully get you to forgive me,"

Alyssa's cell ringing interrupted Alyssa's response as she reached into her skinny jeans pocket, pulling out her cell, frowning when she saw **'Wally xx' **

"Hello ?" She asked gently, watching Roy sigh as he leant back into the padded seat of the booth they were sitting in.

"Hey Lys !" Wally chuckled, considering he was back at home playing a stupid video game with Robin who had decided to hang out with Wally for the remainder of the day considering Aly had ditched for Star City again,

"Whats up Wally I'm in the middle of something," She replied watching as Roy signalled the waitress to bring over more drinks, "Can I call you back when I get home ?"

"Sure, sure," Wally said with a sigh, "Enjoy whatever your doing,"

"Take it Wally doesn't like his little birdie being out of sight," Roy chuckled, "Sorry, best-friends, not boyfriend, my bad,"

"I'm leaving," Alyssa said having had enough, as she slipped out of the booth, "And the next time you try to take me out and don't tell me you think it's a date, I know your weak spot, honey,"

"Honey ?" Roy questioned but upon seeing the female waitress practically undressing him with her eyes, he raised his eyebrow feeling her lips against his cheek.

"Later Roy," She smirked walking out of the resturant and out into the back alley where the zeta-tube was.

* * *

Barton Household - Central City  
July 23rd 2010  
20:56pm CDT

"Mom ! I'm home !" Alyssa shouted walking in through the front door, seeing the black Springer Spaniel she loved so much - Dash - lying on the couch wagging his tail having seen her come in through the door.

"Hey Lemon-drop," Jacqueline Barton yelled from the kitchen, sticking her head out from the archway with a bright smile looking at her daughter, "How was your night ?"

"Roy tricked me," She replied shrugging out of her cropped denim jacket hanging it up on the coat peg next to the front door, "Said he just wanted to chat, it was a date,"

"And that bothers you why ?" Jacqueline questioned walking over to her daughter giving her a hug to try cheer her up a bit.

"I don't know, I just - today's been really strange mom, I think I'm just gonna head upstairs ," She admitted heading over to the stairs, as her mom cleared her throat making her turn back, "Yeah ?"

"Make sure you talk to Wally, he's been worried about you," She replied with a bright smile.

"Mom,"

"I know, I know, I wasn't saying anything ! Just go - go," Jacqueline smiled watching as her daughter ran off upstairs before going back into the kitchen where her coffee was waiting for her.

Shutting over her bedroom door, Alyssa flipped on her bedroom light, sighing to herself as the light bounced off of the burgundy and cream walls, before slinking over her bed, as she threw herself backwards onto her burgundy covered double bed. Kicking over her shoes, she noticed her window was opened, and now so was Wally's since she heard him open it.

"Aly ! You home ?" Wally shouted, making her push herself up from the bed walking over to the window.

"Hey Wally," She replied with a smile, "Sup ?"

"Just checkin' you're alright you left the cave in a hurry tonight," Wally replied with a smile, until Alyssa started laughing, "What so funny ?"

"You're in your jammies !" She giggled, noticing the flash top and batman boxers we was sporting, "Nice boxers Wally,"

* * *

**SO SORRY GUYS - THIS CHAPTER SUCKED BIG TIME - IT WAS REALLY JUST A FILLER THAT I KEPT GETTING IDEAS FROM ! **

**Promise I'll be back to writing better chapters**

**R&R No Flames Tah**

**RRG x **


	13. Acting Never Reacting ?

**So sorry it's took me so long to update the story guys ... been incredibly busy with other stories, school and just stress in general, but I should have the story back up and running ASAP.**

**Thank you for being so patient**  
**R&R No Flames please**  
**RRG x**

* * *

**13. Acting never reacting ?  
(Based on the episode 'Schooled')**

Mount Justice - Off The Coast of Happy Harbour.  
August 3rd 2010  
13:06pm EDT

"Are you guys still playing air hockey ?" Alyssa asked having just finished up her training session down in the gym, walking down one of the many corridors of the Cave, she laughed slightly seeing the holographic game still in motion confirming her questions, "Who won then ?"

**RECOGNISED - SUPERBOY C04 **

"Hi Superboy," M'gann chimed with her usual bright smile, whilst Superboy just stormed through the game, "How was Metropolis ?"

"Ready for training everyone ?" Black Canary asked, walking in with Martian Manhunter by her side, causing a smile to spread onto both M'gann and Alyssa's face.

"Uncle J'onn," M'gann said brightly as she flew over to her uncle with a smile, whilst Alyssa partially jogged over to her aunt who gave her a bright smile.

"M'gann, I was in the neighbourhood, so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting," Martian Manhunter replied with an uneasy smile.

"A few bumps but I'm learning," M'gann replied.

"That's all I can ask," Martian Manhunter replied with a real smile.

"Stick around," Black Canary instructed, as Superboy began to walk away from the group, "Class is in session,"

Watching as her mentor took to the floor, causing the inner circle to glow underneath her heavy boots, Alyssa's eyes raced around trying to find the perfect sparing partner for the day, ruling out Superboy due to his mood knowing she would walk away with a heck of a lot of bruises.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher," Black Canary said flashing a smile at her protégé upon seeing her search for a sparing partner, just as she shrugged out of her jacket, "I'll throw a lot at you … everything I've learned from my own mentors, uh and from my own bruises,"

As soon as her eyes landed on the bandage on her mentors arm, Alyssa's eyebrows shot right up, she hadn't been informed of her injury, "What happened ?"

"The job," Canary replied giving her niece a look to show that she was okay, "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms, you should always be acting never re-acting, I'll need a sparing partner,"

"Right here," Wally announced hand shooting straight up into the air with a smile on his face, "After this - swish- I'll show you some of my moves,"

At the tone of his voice, Alyssa gulped slightly feeling butterflies infest her stomach, confused she looked over at Robin who was smiling at her in an almost knowing fashion considering how weird Wally and Alyssa had been acting since the Twister fiasco.

With an almost smug smile on her face, Alyssa found herself grasping back the giggles as she watched Wally block Canary's punch, only to have her swing her leg out and send him hurtling to the ground, "Ah, hurts so good,"

"Good block," Black Canary stated, motioning to help the fallen speedster up, "But did anyone see what he did wrong ?"

"Oh, oh," Robin strained, "He hit on teacher and got served ?"

"**Dude !"**

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of -"

"Oh please," Superboy interrupted causing the group to look over at him confused, "With my powers, the battle's always on my terms, I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time,"

With a smirk, Canary cast a quick glance over at Alyssa who was watching carefully before turning back to Superboy, "Prove it,"

The team, out of common sense, took a step back as Superboy sized up against Canary, each of the team members internally making bets about who would win the sparing match, Canary full of skill or Superboy fuelled of anger. Superboy's fist flew forward as Canary grabbed his wrist effortlessly throwing the Kryptonian clone over her shoulder and onto his back, letting out a growl, Superboy jumped up from the ground still growling at the blonde in front of him.

"Good, you're angry, don't react, channel that anger into-"

Black Canary never even got the chance to finish her sentence as Superboy charged at her in anger. Watching in an almost awe like state as her mentor flipped over the rage filled boy, Alyssa mentally thanked whoever that she wasn't the one facing Supey in his rage

. Having been flipped onto his back for the second time, Superboy growled, "That's it, I'm done,"

"Training is mandatory," Canary explained using her softer tone.

**"Batman to the cave," **

Walking over to the screen that had now appeared above them, Wally nudged Alyssa's shoulder playfully making the brunette smile as she looked up to the cowl masked face of Batman.

"**Five hours ago … a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary, the attacker was capable of studying and duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant" **

"Whoa," Wally gasped, "One guy with the powers of the entire league ?"

**"In the end, it took eight leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android,"**

"An android ?" Robin questioned, "Who made it ? T.O Morrow ?"

**"Good guess Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so,"**

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo," Martian Manhunter replied, causing Alyssa and Wally to jump against each other, both teens forgetting the Martian was there.

"Ivo ?" Kaldur questioned, "But Ivo's dead,"

"So we thought," Canary almost murmured, "Or hoped,"

**"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts to two separate S.T.A.R lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken, we'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tried to recover the remains,"**

"Are we splitting up ?" Alyssa questioned looking up from behind her domino mask.

**"Yes, you will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks,"**

"Yes !" Wally exclaimed "Road trip !"

"So now we take out your trash ?" Superboy growled clearly still angry towards whatever had happened in Metropolis.

**"You had something better to do ?" **

"Co-ordinates received," Kaldur stated, "On our way,"

Slipping inside her 'room' Alyssa yanked open the mahogany coloured wardrobe, pushing the endless rack of jumpers out of the way before she came to her 'leather' skinny jeans, that came in perfect for hopping on her old bike. Kicking off her boots, she slid the jeans up over her tights and leotard, before re-zipping her jacket up, then pulled on her biker boots.

"Hey Aly, You ready to g-" Wally paused seeing Alyssa fix her jeans, he had never seen _those _jeans before, "G-o ?"

"Yeah, just need to find my helmet," She sighed, missing the look on her best friends face, before continuing to look around before grabbing the shiny black helmet from behind the desk, "Now I am,"

"You got your keys ?" Wally asked with a smirk as he leant against her door frame.

"Yes, I have my keys Wally," She smirked pulling the single key out from her utility belt with a smirk, as she dangled it infront of Wally's face, "Now can we go ?"

"Course we can," Wally smirked watching as she passed him with her eyebrow raised, "I need to look through her wardrobe more,"


	14. Aster is a Flower Rob, Not an Opposite

**14. Aster Is a Flower Rob, Not An Opposite  
****(Based on 'Schooled') **

Litchfield County  
August 3rd  
20:08pm EDT

"I give it too whoever made this thing," Alyssa spoke up from her position perched on the seat of her sleek black Harley, "It's creepy,"

"It's a disabled android Lys, not like it's gonna attack you," Wally replied with a smirk on his face, having trouble pulling his eyes away from his best friend as she laughed before turning away to look over at Superboy.

_"Alpha Team A" _Batman stated over the COM links, _"Move out,"_

"See you lovely lot later," Alyssa laughed waving at M'gann, Kaldur and Wally before kicking up her bike peg as the bike roared to life, "Hey Rob ! Am I following you ?"

"For the now !" Robin shouted in response as the three motorcycles veered off onto the road.

Turning on her headlight, Alyssa silently wished that she had her headphones with her, just so she wouldn't have to listen to Superboy's rants, not that she didn't like Superboy, she had become quick friends with the Raven-haired kryptonian, but a mission with him ranting didn't appeal to her.

"Aly !" Rob shouted over the roar of the three bikes, catching her attention as she looked over at him smiling through her helmet visor, " Where did you get the Harley ? Last time I checked you had a Honda ?"

"Ah," Alyssa sighed slightly as she swerved into the lane closer to Robin, meaning she was now in between the two boys, "G.A helped me fix it up when I was in Star last week, first time I've used the bike since then, used to be G.A's back in the day,"

"Oh cool," Robin commented with a smile, "If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster ? See instead of things going wrong, they go right,"

Looking over at Superboy, Alyssa sighed already knowing with the mood that Superboy was in, he wouldn't be likely to answer the Boy Wonder's silly questions, coming to the same conclusion as Alyssa, Robin sighed, "Clearly you're not feeling the aster,"

"Aster is a garden plant that looks like a daisy, Rob," Alyssa giggled slightly, "Whats wrong Supey ?"

"Canary," He stated bluntly, "What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super-strength ?"

Giving her a look, Robin signalled Alyssa not to react, "Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig, Canary learned that the hard way, same with Aly, Batman and well, me,"

Watching as Superboy revved his engine shooting forward and swerving between lanes, Alyssa turned back to look at Robin with her eyebrow raised, "Clearly that's not the answer he was looking for,"

"Guess not," Robin replied, "So how's everything in Star ?"

"It's alright actually, nothing really to do on patrols without running into Roy, which I'd happily miss," She admitted, ever since Roy had tricked her into meeting him, Alyssa had managed to avoid Roy on every cost when she was on patrol.

"Why ?" Robin asked.

"'Cause he's just being a - well - he's just being Roy," Alyssa sighed, shaking her head slightly, causing Robin to chuckle slightly, "Whats so funny ?"

"No-Nothing, ha," Robin smirked.

"Ah whatever Rob," Alyssa giggled to herself, "Whatever, wait what the hell is th-"

_"Robin, Superboy, our truck is under attack !" _Kaldur yelled over the COM's as he stared at the rob-monkeys that were attacking the truck in front of him.

_"Kinda figured !" _Robin replied."I hate monkeys," Superboy growled.

"Robot monkeys !" Robin chuckled, "Totally Ivo's tweaked style !"

"Robin ! Is this really something you're gonna laugh about right now ?" Alyssa yelled, as she revved further ahead so she was almost level with the drivers side door.

"Hey, Hey !" Robin stated, "Switch your ride to battle mode !"

"No point," Superboy yelled launching himself up off of the red motorcycle leaving it to skid down to the ground, knocking Robin's bike from underneath him as he shot out a grappling hook sending him in towards the truck, whilst Superboy batted some of the robot monkeys away with his helmet.

Looking up from her view on the panicking driver, Alyssa's jaw dropped gently as she watched the green glowing monkeys haul Superboy up into the air before dropping him down onto the ground with a thud, "Superboy !"

"Robin ! What do you need me to do ?" Alyssa yelled knowing her screech would not only short circuit the monkeys but probably rip through the trucks engine, swerving out of the way in a knee-jerk reaction as the tired burst, she let out an almost in audible screech.

"Get the driver out of the truck !"

Nodding, she reached up grabbing the door handle before yanking it open as her bike swerved slightly, "Get on the bike !"

Doing as the frustrated girl asked, the heavily goateed man jumped out onto the back of her bike as she jammed her hands back on the brakes causing the bike to almost spin as she came to a stop letting the driver get off of her bike as he tumbled into the field. Kicking off again, she shot off back to the truck just as it knocked off of its wheels rolling down the highway as it landed on the roof.

Coming to a hault, she waited for Robin to emerge from the field, just as Superboy flung himself off after the monkeys and the parts of the android, **"SUPERBOY !" **

"_Aqualad to Robin, Hawk, we've lost our cargo, did you-"_

_"It's gone," _Robin sighed over the COM link before Kaldur could even finish his sentence.

_"As is Superboy" _Hawk added from her position perched on her now motionless bike.

_"Superboy radio in your position, we can help you," _Aqualad stated on the COM's

_"Don't want help"_ Superboy bit out angrily, _"Don't need any !" _

_"I think he ditched his COM," _Robin said after a short moment of no response from Superboy causing both Alyssa and Wally to roll their eyes. _"Super, now we can't even track him !" _Wally commented.

_**"He's out of my telepathic range too," **_M'gann added, _**"This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps in front of us, maybe we should contact Red Tornado," **_

_"Negative, Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves," _Alyssa replied with a sigh as she pulled her helmet off of her head shaking out her hair, _"The mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they have been reassembled," _

_"Ah, Lys, really missed your dulcet tones," _Wally chuckled, _"That's a great plan babe, but none of us know where to look !" "_

_Maybe we do," _Robin replied looking up at Alyssa before looking back down at the motionless monkey, _"And KF, maybe not a good idea to call Hawk babe, she looks like she's about to kill you via COM" _

_"We'd have heard if the decoy trucks had been attacked by now," _Robin stated as Alyssa crouched down beside him, as she watched Robin decode the back-up wiring to the monkey's hard-drives.

"How did the monkeys know what trucks to target then ?" Alyssa questioned.

_"Ha ! These parts have GPS !" _Robin announced_, "The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track them with the one Hawk ran over, looks like both sets of parts are converging on … Gotham city." _

_"That far south ?" _Kaldur questioned_, "M'gann and I wont get there any time soon, I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you, Aqualad out," _

"So how do you plan on getting to Gotham without a bike ?" Alyssa asked with a smile looking over at Robin as he slung the monkey over his shoulder, "You can always hitch on the back of mine,"

"Just wait," Robin smirked as he tapped a few buttons on his wrist computer as his bike came rolling out of the field and straight towards Alyssa and himself, "See, definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis,"

"Definitely," Alyssa echoed looking up at the now forming moon, turning away from Robin, the teen popped the button on the leather pants yanking them off to reveal her typical leotard and tight ensemble, as she stowed them away in the removable seat.

"Give a guy a little warning before you do that !" Robin stated, as both teens kicked the bikes to life before revving off down the highway marked for Gotham, "Thank God ! Wally wasn't here to see that !"

'**Welcome To Gotham City' **

The sign caught their eyes quicker than they though it would, but yet there as still no sign of KF, looking behind her upon hearing gushing wind, Alyssa smiled upon seeing her red-headed friend now back in typical Kid Flash uniform.

"So you changed too ?" She questioned with a bright smile.

"You kidding ?" Wally asked with a fake-shiver as he slid closer to Alyssa's bike, tempted to hop on the back of it, "I feel naked in civvies, Still tracking the parts Rob ?"

"They were heading through Gotham," Robin replied, watching with an amused smirk as Wally managed to hop up onto the back of Alyssa's bike without any difficulty, apart from the slight jump Aly made as Wally wrapped his arms around her waist, "But they veered, wait - dude, they're at my school !"

As the three teens came to a halt outside of Gotham Academy, Alyssa tuned into the grunting and crashing that echoed through the halls signalling that Superboy was in the school, and he wasn't alone, "I think we may have a small problem boys, those parts aint just parts anymore,"

"Then lets go," Wally announced as he untangled his arms from around her waist as she slid off of her bike leaving it stowed behind a thick leafy bush just the same as Robin had done. Watching as Wally ran off heading for the gym entrance, Alyssa shot up her grappling hook to the open gymnasium window, reeling herself up she slid in through the window just in time to see Wally yank Superboy out of the androids fists with a simple 'Yoink'

"Access Red Tornado,"

In no time, the three boys had been flung into the bleachers and the walls surrounding the gym as Alyssa creeped under the bleachers, trying to pin point the location of Ivo above her.

"Access Captain Atom,"

From her space in the bleachers, she could see Wally crouched in against the wall as the android cornered him, moving out of a reaction, the bird-like hero slid under one of the metal poles, grabbing Wally by the boot and yanking her in against him before the atom blast could hit him.

"You okay ?" She asked shakily looking at him with sheer panic, as he just stared at her with a small quirked up smile, "Wally ?"

"I'm, I'm more than okay," Wally replied with a smile, leaning in he pecked the smaller girl on the cheek in a mode of thanks, "Thanks,"

Rushing off, Wally didn't even give Alyssa time to react to what had happened before he brought her out into plain view, a small blush on the red-heads face as he set the girl down behind him as she blushed herself.

"Access Black Canary,"

"Lys !" Wally yelled, as Alyssa stepped round him parting her lips as her own screech rang out an octave higher than the androids causing the pain to chip on the body, "Sweet,"

"Access Superman,"

Grabbing Superboy by the fist, the android sent Superboy hurtling into the bleachers without effort as Robin looked behind him before throwing out his birdarangs, only to have them ghost through the android, the Martian Manhunter adapted arms swung out slamming Superboy into the ground, just as Wally ran in from the side only to be grabbed into a hold rivalling that of Superman's.

Letting out an anger fuelled screech from her spot next to the bleachers, Alyssa raised her eyebrow as a green tipped arrow flew in from the window letting Wally fall down to the floor. Shaking it off, she aimed her screech over where the red-headed professor sat, shattering the monkey's processor.

"Access Black Canary,"

"Aw come on ! Not accessing Flash or something ?" Alyssa snapped as she flipped down off of the bleachers narrowly missing Robin's flying discs, landing in a crouch in front of the Boy Wonder, she analysed the android confused as to why he wasn't moving.

"Superman,"

As the androids eyes turned red, Wally ran in from the side grabbing both Robin and Alyssa hauling them out of the way, only to slip causing them to roll in against the wall with a groan. With a gasp, Alyssa's eyes flitted open slightly as she pushed herself up against the wall rubbing her head since her head was the first thing to hit the wall.

"Oh yawn, "Ivo stated, "Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but whats the point ? You're all such poor copies of the originals,"

"So everyone keeps saying," Superboy stated, "It makes me angry, Wanna see me channel that anger !"

"Great," Wally commented as the three of them looked on at Superboy crashing his fists through the bleachers getting closer to a running Ivo every time, "He's gone ballistic again,"

"Maybe not," Robin replied with a smirk.

"Amazo, protect your master, priority alpha" Ivo stated.

"Captain Atom,"

"Anyone wanna play keep away ?" Robin asked as Superboy was blasted back against the wall, running in behind Ivo, Robin's foot collided with Ivo's back sending him tumbling forward.

"Ooh, ooh Me, me !" Wally exclaimed running in from behind the bleachers, Alyssa perched up high on his back ready to launch herself off to grab a hold of Ivo.

"Access Superman,"

Feeling the ground begin shake underneath his feet, Wally tightened his grip around Alyssa's legs, as both of them went flying up and crashed down into the bleachers with a thud, fortunately for Alyssa she had Wally to land on, "You okay !"

"I'm fine !" Alyssa said quickly as she sprung up to her feet extending her hand to Wally to help him up, just as both heard a clunk, turning back, Alyssa let out a sigh of relief seeing the now head-less Amazo lying on the ground, "Thank Flash for that,"

"Help me disassemble him" Robin yelled "Now !"

"Dude, the guy has no head," Wally replied, as he hooked his arm around Alyssa's waist bringing her back down to the gym floor at his medium speed.

"Don't take any chances," Aqualad stated as both he and M'gann appeared, M'gann automatically going over to Superboy.

"Superboy ?" She questioned, "Are you alright ?"

"Fine," He replied before looking over at Robin with a smile, "Feeling the aster,"

"Hey," Alyssa spoke up, "Where's Ivo ?"

* * *

**There you go guys ... Chapter 14 done**

**Now, I recieved a review, about how the reader wanted Alyssa and Wally's relationship to come together a little more quicker, I can assure you in the next chapter, I have a bit of a climactic scene between the two that I think you will all like**

**OH ! And Thank you to all of the other reviewers ! Its really encouraging same with the alerting and favouriting Keep it up guys!**

**But for now,**  
**R&R No Flames Please**  
**RRG x**


	15. Look What Happen When You Bang Your Head

**15. Look What Happens When You Bang Your Head.  
(Based on the end of 'Schooled')**

Mount Justice  
August 4th  
01:06am EDT

"The Amazo android is in pieces again," Kaldur explained as they stood face to face with Batman, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary, "Safely being analyzed at two separate S.T.A.R labs, but Ivo escaped,"

"And since he originated the tech," Alyssa continued, "He is arguably more dangerous than the android itself, "

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority," Black Canary confirmed.

"But, we understand your mission encountered other complications," Martian Manhunter commented looking directly at Superboy, as did the rest of the team.

"Complications come with the job," Batman stated taking center floor, "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League,"

"The whole League ?" Superboy asked hopefully.

"Given time, yes," Batman replied, "Kryptonian's as you know, have very hard heads, of course, there is no shame in asking for help, that's why the League exists, because there are some problems even we cant handle individually,"

"Please, If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask, Look familiar, ?" Robin scoffed as he held up the green tipped arrow, " You were following us, Babysitting, you still don't trust us,"

"We didn't follow you," Batman stated as Green Arrow produced one of his own arrows showing the team the differences between the two.

"And that's not your arrow," Robin replied, "But that means - "

"Speedy !" Wally announced as Alyssa locked eyes with Green Arrow knowing for a fact that wasn't Roy's arrows since Roy's were the exact same as Green Arrows just with a different feathered tip.

"He has our backs," Kaldur confirmed, racing forward, Wally plucked the arrow from Green Arrow's grasp with a grin.

"Souvenir," He replied.

"Now I'm glad that's over, does this mean we can go now ?" Alyssa asked almost anxiously causing Wally to look over at her slightly worried.

"Of course, you're off duty until tomorrow morning if required," Black Canary replied warmly.

"Everything okay Lys ?" Wally asked as he slid up beside her, she simply nodded tucking her motorcycle key back into her utility belt, her leather biker pants securely tucked back inside her backpack, she was more than ready to go home, having her head slammed into a wall had left her with an incredibly sore head and the kiss from Wally still had her head spinning even though it was only on her cheek.

"Yeah, everything's fine Wally," She replied, "Just wanna get home, you coming ?"

"Wait ?" Wally said confused, "Your coming back to Central tonight ?"

"Um yeah," She replied noticing the big smile that had spread out onto the Speedsters face, "What ?"

"Best friend sleepover ?" Wally asked hopefully knowing that Alyssa couldn't sleep when she had a sore head, she'd be up for hours until she finally passed out from exhaustion.

"Hmm sure why not," Alyssa laughed as both teens headed over to the zeta-tubes, punching in the co-ordinates for the Central City zeta-beam.

**RECOGNISED HAWK B(NEGATIVE)3 - KID FLASH B-O3**

"You think they're a couple yet ?" Robin asked leaning over to Kaldur who upon hearing his friends question chuckled, "He kissed her on that mission you know,"

"I know !" M'gann said excitedly, "It's all she was thinking about when we got back ! So sweet ! Is kissing the cheek a tradition on earth ?"

"More commonly when you're dating someone or you have expressed feelings for said person," Kaldur stated as M'gann nodded, "But to answer your question my friend, I believe they will be, soon,"

* * *

Central City  
August 5th  
02:08am CDT

Tip-toeing inside her front door, Alyssa looked around for any sight of Dash who would start barking upon sight of the brunette, letting out a sigh of relief she beckoned for Wally to come in behind her, shutting the front door over, Wally raced into the kitchen and was already raiding the fridge by the time Alyssa got into the kitchen with a pad and pen.

"Seriously dude ?" Alyssa asked with a small smile, as she pulled out one of the chairs at the kitchen table, "My mom probably just re-stocked that fridge after your last raid,"

"Aw come on," Wally scoffed, mouth half full of marshmallow fluff and banana flakes, "Jacqui loves me,"

"Whatever you say Wally," Alyssa replied before pulling the lid off of the felt-tip black pen.

_**Mom, staying at Wally's tonight, will be home tomorrow bright and early-ish, Alyssa x **_

"Ready to go then Miss B ?" Wally asked, as he held the already half finished tub of Marshmallow fluff in his hands.

"Yeah, do you think I can borrow a pair of sweats or something, Dash is probably lying at the top of the stairs ?" Alyssa asked with a sheepish smile on her face as Wally grinned.

"Course you can Lys," Wally replied as they both headed to the front door as Alyssa slid her cell into her utility belt, since she was still walking around in her uniform, as was Wally, "You don't need to ask,"

Running across the front lawn, Wally beat Alyssa up onto his front porch as he unlocked the front door via the key under the mat, "Second home,"

"Technically Aunt Dinah's is my second home, your's is like my third," Alyssa corrected him with a sly smile, and upon seeing the pout on the speedsters face, she knew she had got the reaction she wanted as she slid her arms around him to give him a hug, "I like my third home though,"

Looking down at the brunette shocked Wally hugged her back, a smile voluntarily spreading onto his face as he felt her nuzzle her head closer in against his shoulder, "You okay Lys ?"

"Mhmmm," She murmured just enjoying being held, "Right Speedster, you owe me a three musketeers bar and a fry-up,"

"Damn, I knew you'd remember your three musketeers bar," Wally groaned retreating into his kitchen, grabbing said chocolate bar from the kitchen island, that his mom had even put a post-it-note onto that read, 'WALLACE WEST DO NOT EAT IT !' "One chocolate bar for the lady,"

"Thank you kind sir," Alyssa laughed in response.

"Shall we ?" Wally asked nodding his head towards the painted white stairs, causing Alyssa to giggle slightly, "What's so funny ?"

"At least buy me dinner first," Alyssa teased as she walked past Wally, donning the stairs two at a time, whilst Wally trailed on behind the still in uniform girl, a soft red-tinge spreading out across his freckled cheeks, "Is your room tidy or am I gonna fall over a lot tonight ?"

"You'll be surprised Aly," Wally replied as he reached around her to push open his bedroom door, letting the soft glow of the automated lamp to fill the room which to Alyssa's shock was tidy and she could actually see Wally's floor, "Surprised ?"

"Incredibly surprised," Alyssa replied laughing, "Your room has never been this tidy before !"

"It so has," Wally scoffed walking over to his wardrobe, searching around for the pair of bright red sweats that Alyssa always borrowed whenever she stayed at his, "Do you need a top ?"

"Nah I was gonna just sleep in my bra," Alyssa replied seeing Wally's eyes widen a considerable amount as his jaw dropped slightly, "A top would be helpful Wally-boo,"

Turning away from her to face his wardrobe, Wally hid the smile that spread onto his face upon hearing his incredibly old nickname from when he was 11, Alyssa had gave him it after he had fell out of a tree and had cut all his legs and back, she'd stopped using it since then, so it surprised him to hear it again.

On the other side of the room, Alyssa looked around the pictures Wally had now pinned up to the notice-board above his bed as she removed her mask, smiling she noticed how they were almost nearly all just her and Wally, mucking around as usual.

Although, one picture caught her attention, she'd never seen it before, and it was obvious that Wally wasn't the one who took the picture, it was from Valentine's day - a few months back - Alyssa had got stood up by one of freshmen year's biggest players, Wally of course came running to her rescue just before the blue eyed heroine could even shed a tear; but the picture, it almost made her cry itself, the picture featured Alyssa curled up on Wally's lap, her head tucked under his chin fast asleep, whilst Wally's arms were curled around her protectively and it was obvious he was sleeping too.

"Aly ?" Wally asked since the girl had made no sound, even though he had asked her twice if she needed a jumper, "You okay ?"

"Hmm ?" She asked snapping out of her little daze, turning to look at Wally with a blushing smile, "Yeah, I was just looking at your pictures, what is it ?"

"I asked if you needed a jumper ?" Wally repeated throwing the sweats and the over-sized Flash top over at her, laughing as she caught it without even looking at the items being flung at her.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Alyssa replied shrugging out of her leather jacket, leaving it draped over Wally's desk chair, "Where should I get changed ?"

"Um, I'll go get changed in the bathroom, you can get changed in here," Wally stuttered grabbing his own sweats and form-fitted black top before heading to his door, just as Alyssa grabbed his arm, "What's up Lys?"

"I -uh," Alyssa stuttered slightly, before sighing to herself, "Thanks for letting me stay tonight,"

"No problem, I know you can't sleep very well after a head injury," Wally replied with a wink as he disappeared down the hall to the bathroom leaving Alyssa to her own devices.

When Wally got back to his room, he found Alyssa lying on his bed her legs lying stretched up his wall, so she was practically lying upside down, her hair sprawled out underneath her, as she whistled to herself, "You okay ?"

"Oh god ! Wally," Alyssa whispered, her hand grasping her chest, "You scared me,"

"Aw sorry Aly," Wally replied closing his door over before racing over to his bed jumping up onto it making Alyssa laugh slightly, "Hey, we start school next week,"

"You just had to remind me huh ?" Alyssa groaned rolling backwards meaning she was now lying on her stomach, her head resting on Wally's thigh, "You're in the majority of my classes this year though right ?"

"Yeah, course I am," Wally replied sensing the worry laced in Alyssa's voice, "Seriously, what's wrong Alyssa, your worrying me now ?"

Ignoring Wally's question, Alyssa just pushed herself up onto her knees leaning forward as she kissed Wally's cheek softly with a smile, "Don't be worried about me, I'm fine,"

"Fine, fine," Wally grumbled, sighing to himself he looked up at Alyssa with a shy smile, "Hey, you doing anything on Saturday ?"

"Um no, I don't think so," Alyssa hmm'ed to herself taking in Wally's shy nature that really didn't suit him, "Why ?"

"What do you say to going out with me on Saturday night ?" Wally asked giving a little shrug as he went.

Trying to find words to formulate her sentence, Alyssa swallowed slightly, "What like a date ?"

"No ! No not if you don't want it to be a date," Wally stammered quickly making Alyssa smile slightly, "Just two best friends going out on a Saturday night,"

Finding a comfy place on Wally's bed, she curled up at his side with a smile, "Of course I'll go on a date with you Wally,"

* * *

**There we go guys ... Looks like Wally and Alyssa might be going on a date ... Hope you guys think this chapter went alright ... Quite nervous about it to be perfectly honest with you :(**

**R&R Please**  
**No Flames Either Tah**  
**RRG x**


	16. Is It A Date Or An Outing ?

**Sorry guys that it's took me so long to update this ! Hope this chapter makes up for it even though I'm not too sure if it's believable or even that good to be perfectly honest.**

**But maybe you guys will prove me wrong .. So here it is the long awaited date between Alyssa and Wally :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**16. Is It a Date or Just an Outing **

Barton Residence - Central City  
August 6th  
11:12am CDT

"Mom," Alyssa sighed as she paced around the kitchen with her cell pressed against her ear, "I don't know if it's a date, he just asked me if I wanted to do something tonight !"

"Well baby-girl, It sounds like Mr West wanted to go on a date with you," Jacqueline replied laughing, as she pressed the speaker button on her cell as she set the cell down onto Dinah's coffee table, "Even your aunt Dinah agrees,"

"Aunt Dinah !" Alyssa exclaimed as she grabbed her toast from the toaster, "You can't seriously agree with this, you know Wally !"

"I know I do Aly," Dinah replied smiling as she took a sip of her latte, "Look, if it was a date would you still go out with him ?"

Sighing, she grabbed the butter from the fridge, "I guess I would"

"See Dinah !" Jacqueline exclaimed "I knew she liked him !"

"Mom !" Alyssa cried embarrassed as Dash ran in at her feet, his tail wagging happily before jumping up on her, "Hey boy, Mom I don-"

"See you can't even deny it honey," Dinah smiled at the girls sighs, "Aly, do you like him ?"

"I - I -um-" Alyssa stuttered, trying to think if she truly did like her best friend; she knew that for the last couple of weeks she'd been feeling different about him, getting jealous, blushing 24-7. Though, then she thought back to the night she stayed at Wally's; when she woke up hours later, she found herself tangled up in Wally's arms, with his head nuzzled in against her neck.

"Alyssa ? Aly ? You okay ?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Alyssa run her hand through her ponytail as it lay over her shoulder, "Yeah, I'm fine mom, I was just - uh - thinking,"

"About ?" Jacqueline pressed, almost tempted to lean forward towards the cell, "A certain red-head ?"

"M- oh god - fine !" Alyssa groaned annoyed as she slapped the butter onto her toast before cutting it up, "Look, I need to go, my breakfast is ready, I need to walk Dash, then try meet up with Wally to find out what we're doing later,"

"Buy mints !" Dinah yelled down the phone causing Alyssa to blush.

"'kay aunt Dinah," Alyssa sighed, "Enjoy your girly day,"

"Bye !"

Sitting down at the kitchen table with her plated toast in front of her, she had lost her appetite, she was too busy thinking. All of the possibilities racing through her mind, she could like Wally or it was just a crush, but if she did like him, could she go through with a relationship with someone she 'worked' with, or someone she'd been best-friends with since she was ten ?

Leaving her toast on the table-top, Alyssa pushed herself up from the table walking out into the hallway, where Dash had moved to, so he was sitting underneath the peg where his lead was hanging. Pulling on her violet coloured UGG boots, she grabbed the striped lead and clipped it onto the collar making the puppy bark happily.

Stepping out into her front yard, she smiled at the bright morning sun, only to have her smile fall slightly as she saw Wally out on his front lawn raking up some of the flaked leaves, that his mom had been asking him to clear up for days. As soon as her eyes landed on him, something changed, she finally had her answer.

She was falling for her best friend.

Quickly

* * *

West Residence - Central City  
August 6th  
11:13am CDT

"Uncle B," Wally muttered as his uncle just grinned at him from the kitchen counter, "It's not like I professed my undying love for her !"

His nephew's words made the older speedster's eyes widen in shock, "Do you have an undying love for her ?"

"No - Yes - Gah Maybe !" Wally exclaimed in frustration as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, "I don't know !"

"I think you do Wally," Barry stated, "But; you just don't want to admit it because you're scared of what her reaction would be if you told her,"

"I wouldn't tell her," Wally admitted bashfully as he looked down at his scuffed trainers,

"Wally," Mary sighed as she walked into the kitchen looking at the worry on her son's face, "Come on think about it sweety; you and Alyssa have been friends for years, you know each other like the back of your hand, it wouldn-"

"Mom !" Wally almost yelled, he was getting tired of his family trying to provoke his feelings from him, "I asked Lys out tonight because I wanted to spend time with her, not so I could announce this big speech about how I can't stop thinking about her and how I wish I could just call her mine and not have to think about it !"

Barry and Mary looked at each other with knowing smiles knowing that Wally had just angrily admitted to liking his best friend, possibly more than just liking, but they weren't about to go and ask if he was in love with her.

"Wally," Barry said softly, "You realise what you just said right ?"

"Wh-" Wally froze, his bottle of water partially inches away from his lips as his hand shook, "I um I'm gonna go rake the leaves in the front yard," Walking out into the front yard, Wally squinted at the sun as he grabbed the rake from behind the bushes, however raking the leaves wasn't the thing on his mind, the only thing on his mind was the bright blue eyed, brunette that was Alyssa Barton.

Sitting down on the doorstep, he sighed running his free hand through his red-hair, he could admit to feeling differently, he didn't look at her as the shy brunette that kicked ass every other weekend anymore, he looked at her like the girl he just wanted to protect.

Pushing himself up, he grabbed the rake from the grass beside him and got to work on raking the small amount of leaves up into a small pile. Hearing his neighbouring door close over, he looked over with a smile appearing on his face as he saw Dash run out onto the grass happily sniffing about, however his smile slowly turned into a smirk as his gaze landed on Alyssa, she looked just like she usually did her baggy jumper and leggings, typical dog walking clothes.

"Hey Lys !" Wally shouted, having noticed she was looking at him in an almost realising way.

"Morning Wally," She replied with a bright smile as Dash came running over to Wally jumping around at the speedster's feet, "Finally raking up the leaves huh ?"

"Yeah, she won't ask me too but mom is subtly dropping hints," Wally chuckled seeing the soft rosy blush that was branding her cheeks, "You okay Lys ?"

"Me ?" She questioned, "Yeah I'm fine why ?"

"Uh no reason - just checking I guess - so we still on for tonight ?" Wally questioned with a hopeful tone, causing Alyssa to smile and nod, "How does the beach sound ?"

"Central City has a beach ?" Alyssa asked confused causing Wally to chuckle.

"Happy Harbour is having a before-school-starts carnival tonight and tomorrow night, we could go there and then to the beach ?" Wally offered seeing Alyssa's face light up at the thought, "Sound good ?"

"Sounds awesome, what time you wanna head off at ?" She asked smiling.

"I'll come and get you just after six," Wally smirked,

"Sure thing Wally," Alyssa replied, "I'll see you then, need to get this pup walked, later !"

"Yeah bye," Wally sighed watching as she walked away, his smile slowly fading as something hit him like a ton of bricks.

He was in love with her … or close to it.

* * *

Barton Residence  
August 6th  
17:45pm CDT

**One New Message From: Wallster ;)  
**** Hey ! I'll come get you tonight don't worry about walking to the zeta, I'll walk you xx**

Smiling at her cell, Alyssa threw the cell-phone softly onto her bed as she turned back to look at herself in her full length mirror suddenly very nervous that what she had expected was a friends night out was now a date, not that she minded, she'd been on dates before, but never with someone she really liked.

"Aly ?" Jacqueline asked from the other side of the door, "You alright in there ?"

"Yeah mom," Alyssa replied, "Um Can you come in for a minute ?"

"Course, honey," Jacqueline smiled, as she pushed her daughters bedroom door open, gasping as the sight in front of her, sure she'd seen her daughter in a dress before but, it was always something she didn't like, but this time Alyssa looked truly comfortable in what she was wearing, "You look beautiful honey,"

"Thanks mom," Alyssa blushed, looking back at the mirror, smiling at the blue mixed floral playsuit she was sporting, cringing slightly at the scar that stood prominent on her knee which was visible since the playsuit landed mid-thigh, with spaghetti straps hidden in behind the cropped denim jacket, "What shoes ?"

Looking down, Jacqueline found herself laughing at the fact Alyssa had two different shoes on, something that she had picked up from Dinah, "I think the white ones with the pink flowers, they match the outfit,"

"Okay, flowery shoes it is," Alyssa smiled, looking down at her pastel tip nails with a smirk, she was proud of her handy-work, moving slightly she ran her fingers through her now loosely curled hair.

"You nervous honey ?" Jacqueline asked as she moved to sit on the bed with a soft smile, as Alyssa slipped her lip gloss into her jacket pocket.

"Why ?" Alyssa asked quickly checking her hair for the third time since her mom had walked into her room.

"You look it honey," She replied with a soft smile, "Alyssa, it's just Wally he's not a stranger, you know him, that should take some of the load off,"

"I know it's just Wally," Alyssa sighed, "But, I want it to be a good night,"

"Aw Honey ! It will be ! Wally wouldn't care if it was just you and him with a bar of chocolate," Jacqueline laughed, causing a small smile to spread out on her daughters face as a small knock was heard from their front door, "Ooh … Looks like 'lil missy's dates here !"

"Mom !" Alyssa cried as her mom fled from the room laughing as she raced down the stairs with her daughter fleeing after the door, outside Wally stood hands shaking inside his pocket as he waited for either Alyssa or Alyssa's mom to answer the door, the door was yanked open, causing him to gasp slightly out of fear as he was faced with Alyssa's mom.

"Hey sweety," Jacqueline chimed, "C'mon in, Aly is just finishing off getting ready,"

"Oh okay," Wally said with a smile as he stepped inside the front door, laughing to himself as he heard Alyssa cursing to herself up on the landing.

"Honey !" Jacqueline yelled, "Wally's here,"

"I know Mom !" Alyssa yelled annoyed as she grabbed her cell and slipped thirty bucks into her jacket pocket before walking out her room, skipping down her stairs she took a deep breath smiling at Wally as she got downstairs, "Hey,"

"H-ey," Wally stuttered as he found himself looking all over her, sure he'd seen her in her school skirt but never something like that, but she looked - "Beautiful,"

Blushing, Alyssa walked over to him hugging him gently before going on her tiptoes, "Thank you,"

"Right, Mr West, when will you have my daughter home ?" Jacqueline asked having snapped a picture of the two without them noticing.

"Before midnight ?" Wally guessed as Alyssa giggled from his side, having sub-consciously taken the red-heads hand making him smile.

"That will do, loosen up Wally," Jacqueline laughed, "Have fun guys,"

Having said goodbye to the apron-clad woman, the teens stepped out onto the front porch with identical smiles, as Alyssa turned to him, "So where we goin' ?"

"Happy Harbour," Wally smirked as they walked the small distance to the zeta-beam. Leaning against the wall, Wally watched as Alyssa hooked up the zeta-beam with the co-ordinates for the tube just outside Mount Justice meaning they wouldn't have to walk out the cave entrance, "Ready to go,"

* * *

Happy Harbour  
August 6th  
19:05 EDT

As soon as they stepped out of the phone-box, a smile broke out onto Alyssa's face as she took in the sight infront of her, she'd only been to one carnival and that was the annual Star City New Years Eve carnival. The last tine she'd been at a carnival was with her dad, as soon as the thought entered her mind, her smile fell slightly.

"Coming ?" Wally asked turning back to look at her, only to raise his eyebrow seeing that she was no longer smiling as she had been minutes before, "You okay ?"

"Huh ?" She said meekly, "I'm fine Wally,"

Smirking, Wally extended his hand to her making her arch her eyebrow at him slightly, as he took a step towards her, she took his hand, "Let's go to the beach, the sun is setting, we can watch it if you want, then go get cotton candy or something ?"

"Sounds good," Alyssa laughed as Wally took off at a sprint pulling her up onto his back, his hands clasped tightly around her legs as he ran off the edge of the pier as Alyssa squealed landing on the soft sand underneath her, "Jesus Christ Wally !"

"What ?" Wally laughed now lying on his back as Alyssa playfully scowled flicking sand at the speedster, "Hey ! No need !"

"So what you wanna do ?" Alyssa asked moving so she could lie down with her head resting against Wally's chest, her eyes glued to the soft harbour waves, whilst Wally sub-consciously ran his fingers through the loose curls of Alyssa's hair making her smile.

"I don't know … what do you wanna do ?" Wally asked dreamily as he looked down at her, the sun contrasting off of her pale skin,

"Wanna dance ?" Alyssa asked with a sly smile on her face, knowing for a fact that Wally could dance, but it embarrassed him cause to his friends at school excluding Aly, dancing was 'girly'

"Aly !" Wally whined as she got up grabbing her phone from her jacket pocket, her sly smile shining bright as the sun began to set in a mass of orange, pinks and reds, "I don't dance,"

"Yes you do," Alyssa smiled as she kicked off her shoes, letting the sand brush against her feet, "You gonna dance with me ?"

Entering the pass code on her cell, she stood pressing the right keys for her music player, as soon as the music began to play the old jazz music that Robin had put on her cell when he was bored, she dropped it down inside her shoe, before turning back to Wally with her hand extended to him.

"Lys, I don't dan-" He paused looking up at her, seeing her pout at him slightly making him sigh as he pushed himself up from the sand shrugging out of his jumper, "Fine,"

"Yay !" Alyssa giggled as Wally pulled her into his arms before twirling her out again with a smirk, "See who said you couldn't dance !"

"You're mom !" Wally laughed, he wasn't lying in the slightest, Alyssa's mom had told him on many occasions that he resembled Dinah Lance trying to do the conga after a few drinks. As they danced around the sand, every so often their eyes would meet and a blush would appear on both their cheeks.

The play list of music had soon ran out and the pair were kept in the light from the carnival behind them, as well as the surrounding street lights, laughing was all that could be heard from them as they ran along the shore line, Alyssa racing out on front as Wally - with his jeans rolled up - fought the urge to run at speedster speed and shove her into the water but knowing she would drag him in with her; he thought against it.

"Lys !" Wally yelled causing her to stop and whirl round to look at him with a bright smile on her face, waiting for him to carry on, except Wally just scooped her up bridal style making her squeal, " Hey beautiful,"

"Hey flirt," Alyssa smiled, having the worrying though that she was about to be dumped into the water, looking back up at Wally she noticed him staring at her with an almost awed expression, "What ?"

"N-Nothing," Wally sighed, trying to look away but Alyssa rested her hand on his cheek pulling him back around, to look at her, "Wh-"

"Wally," She said softly, as she stretched up slightly, making Wally's eyes widen slightly, only to have her press her lips to his cheek making him groan slightly as she hopped down from his arms.

_"Why didn't I kiss her ! Why ! Why ! Why !" _Wally thought angrily as Alyssa moved to slip on her jacket before turning back to the grumbling speedster.

"Coming ?"

* * *

**There you go lovely readers ... Hope this is good for a first-date ... Let me know .. and I'll have the next chapter up asap **  
**R&R No Flames Please**  
**RRG x**


	17. The Day After Yesterday

**Okay this is going to be a very very very big authors note;  
I am extremely sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapter up, I have had a lot on my plate for the last two months which made me unable to write any proper material for the site, and this story also.**

**However; I do not appreciate the fact that in one of the reviews for this story I was faced with 'Hope you don't have any babies, I would hate to think what would happen to them, would you abandon them on someone's doorstep,' That is bang out of order; I have not abandoned this story ... I have just had no time to write anything for it, and for that I apologise.**

**I am going on holiday on Friday (28th) and won't be home until the 12th July; over this period of time I will not have my laptop, or any access to the internet to post any new chapters; so for that time period there will be no updates. Although; I am now officially on my summer break from school which means I will have loads of time to upload more chapters or you guys.**

**Once again I am so sorry this has taken so long;**  
**R&R Please No Flames as per.**  
**Rockin'Rathbone'sGal x**

* * *

17. The Day After Yesterday

Central City High  
8th August  
09:05CDT

"Welcome to you're sophomore year"

Barely able to lift their heads of the desks, Alyssa and Wally leant against each other having pushed their single desks together when the had walked into their home-room. Finally having the will-power to lift her head, Alyssa looked over at her home-room teacher who looked like he couldn't wait to get out of the classroom as he sat anxiously glancing from his crossword to the classroom door.

"Wally," Alyssa nudged him gently smiling at him, "Wake up, come on !"

"I am awake," Wally smiled looking over at her, "You got practice after school ?"

"First day of practice, I'm Captain this year, I got the email from coach yesterday, the first female captain of the Central City High Lions," Alyssa beamed proudly before leaning back against Wally with a sigh, "You coming to watch ?"

"Course," Wally replied, "Wouldn't miss it,"

Hearing the bell ring sharply, the pair stood from their seats, Wally grabbing both their bags as Alyssa smoothed down her black skirt, laughing to herself as her brown curls fell over her shoulder, "Ready to go giggles ?" "Yeah, what we got first anyway ?" Alyssa asked walking out into the hallway with Wally at her side, lucky for them they were in all the same classes for the year, except when Wally was in advanced trig, she was out on the sports field.

"We have English," Wally replied, smiling when she pouted, Alyssa hated English class with a passion considering all their teacher wanted to teach them was Shakespeare over and over again even though they had went through nearly every single transcript the 40-year-old teacher could have got her hands on,

** "Come on the day will be over before you know it,"**

Wally wasn't kidding when he said they day will be over before she knew it, before she even realised Alyssa was sat in the locker rooms for the girls, her captain branded base-ball practice gear resting in her hands, a small smile played across her face as she remembered the events from the night before.

_"So I guess this is where I leave you huh?" Wally asked gently as they stood on Alyssa's front porch, one hand entwined with Alyssa's the other was holding his jumper since it was now seemingly to hot for him to wear it. _

_"Um yeah I guess," Alyssa muttered gently, "I had fun tonight Wally," _

_"I'm glad you did," Wally smirked, removing his hand from her only to brush his thumb across her cheek bone causing a blush to form across the skin under his fingers, "I love spending time with you Aly," _

_"Well that's a good thing isn't it," She giggled slightly before looking up at him through sparkling eyes making Wally's smile grow wider, as he pulled her in against him, "Cause I love spending time with you too," _

_"Good," He whispered as he brushed his lips against her cheek, feeling her hand rest against his chest, Wally gulped slightly, "I uh better go, see you tomorrow for school right ?" _

_"oh yeah," Alyssa smiled gently masking her disappointment slightly, however, she propped herself up onto her tip-toes pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of the red-heads jaw making her smile, "Night Wally,"_

"Barton ! Out on field !" Her coach yelled making her gulp as she hurriedly pulled on her gear, before pulling her hair up into a sleek ponytail, "Now !"

Alyssa ran out on to the field, unaware that Wally was up on the bleachers, as soon as his eyes landed on her, his jaw dropped slightly.

_Since when does she wear yoga pants and crop tops to practices !? _He screamed in his head. He leant back onto the bench behind her as he lolled his head slightly watching as she gave a 'pep' talk to her team from the year before, laughing slightly as the guys on the team cheered at their new captain before breaking off into two teams for their practise.

"Okay guys standard practise today," The coach yelled out looking around at his teams position on the field, Alyssa was stood tapping the bat against her trainers with a smile, as the teams best pitcher stood on the base in the middle with a smug smile, "Game on,"

Wally sat up on the bleachers in pure awe as he watched the ball soar off to the other side of the field, whilst Alyssa took off in a sprint around the bases, seeing the ball hurtle towards home, she kicked her leg out causing her to skid right into home before the ball hit the base,

"Safe !"

"Woo !" Wally cheered, blushing slightly as Alyssa looked up at him with a bright smile waving at him before joining the half of her team she was playing with.

"Yo Lyssa," One of the guys asked, "What is West doing here ?"

"Why is there a problem with him being here ?" She asked, he shook his head, "He is here to give me some support, now anyone else got any problems with Wally being here ?"

Nobody in the team answered her, out of the respect they had for their new captain, also due to the power she held over the team, she had consulting power on who made the team and who didn't.

"Good, now can we get back to this game ?" Alyssa asked as the next batter stood up to hit, "Good,"

"Nice one Alyssa," Coach yelled appreciatively, "Play on,"

**Two Hours Later **

"Aly are you ready yet ?" Wally asked through the swing door to the locker rooms;

"Yeah," Alyssa yelled through the door making him laugh, "I'll be like two minutes,"

"Well hurry up, the janitors are still in school and I don't want to be caught in my shorts!" Wally laughed.

"Wow," Alyssa whispered as she walked out through the door with a smile, trying to hide the subtle blush considering Wally was standing in front of her in just his swimming trunks, holding his beach gear "No spandex huh ?"

"Nah, I thought we'd hit the beach when he get back to the cave," Wally smirked at her making her smile slightly as they walked towards the fire-exit that was rigged not to have an alarm linked to it, "Did you enjoy your practice ?"

"I did actually … Just can't believe how pushy they were getting at why you were there," Alyssa mumbled slightly as Wally pushed the door open for her, "I mean its not like it's the first time you've been there !"

"Aly, it's fine," Wally smiled, "I won't come to your practices if it annoys the other guys,"

"Screw them," Alyssa admitted, Wally scowled slightly seeing the quick flash of anger show in her mask-covered eyes, "I want you there and that's all that matters,"

"Take it we aint going to the beach if your already in your uniform ?" Wally questioned as they walked across the school field towards the slightly battered fence that led to their zeta-tube.

"I could get changed, I have stuff there remember ?" Alyssa smiled, "Where did you get all that stuff from ?"

"I may have ran home when you were getting changed," Wally admitted sheepishly holding back a bit of the wire fence as Alyssa slipped under it before holding it extra wide so it didn't nick his back.

After a short walk, they reached the phone-box that sat around the corner from an abandoned apartment block, yet again Wally leant back against the wall whilst Alyssa typed in the co-ordinates for the cave, finally satisfied with her typing, she turned to look at him, "You going first ?"

"Shot gun !" Wally chuckled stepping into the zeta, as soon as the flash enveloped the speedster, Alyssa stepped into the phone-box.

**RECOGNISED KID-FLASH B-03; HAWK B-(NEGATIVE)03**-

* * *

Mount Justice  
16:34pm EDT

"The Wall-Man is here !" Wally announced racing out of the zeta-tube with Alyssa walking behind him shaking her head slightly, laughing uncontrollably as she watched the red-head trip over his own feet sending him sprawled out on the floor.

"Nice one Wall-Man," Alyssa rolled her eyes moving to help the speedster up,

"Wall-man huh ?"

Looking up from her crouch, Alyssa arched her brow as her eyes looked over the blonde in front of her, taking in her uniform and bow, she looked over in surprise to Green Arrow as she tried to figure out who the tall, slim blonde girl was; and how G.A was going to explain the new protégé when Roy found out.

"I like the uniform," The blonde archer commented, "What exactly are your powers ?"

"Uh who's this ?" Wally asked as Alyssa helped him up to his feet, before re-joining her team.

"Artemis," The blonde replied, "Your new team mate,"

"Kid Flash," Wally stated, "Never heard of you,"

"No need to be mean KF," Alyssa rolled her eyes before turning back to the blonde, not Artemis, but Green Arrow, "Hawk,"

"Um," Green Arrow mumbled not enjoying being under Alyssa's gaze, "She's my new protégé,"

"What happened to your old one ?" Wally questioned,

**RECOGNISED SPEEDY B-06**

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by 'Speedy' anymore," Turning to look over her shoulder, Alyssa raised her eyebrow the old Roy she had known before was well and truly gone; the boy she had grew close with was now a man. His uniform had changed from the G.A wannabe to fitted black and red uniform.

"Call me Red Arrow," Roy stated,

"How original," Alyssa muttered slightly as Roy's eyes landed over on her, noticing how she scooted closer to Wally when he looked at her, he knew she was still pissed about the whole 'date' thing he looked away.

Green Arrow stepped forward, "Roy, you look -"

"Replaceable," Roy finished.

"It's not like that," Green Arrow commented, "You told me you were going solo,"

"So why waste time finding a sub ?" Roy asked anger laced within his voice, "Can she even use that bow ?"

"Yes she can," Artemis defended, almost squaring up to the red-headed archer; causing Alyssa to smile, _I could get used to having this one around. _

"Who are you ?" Wally exclaimed once again,

_**"His niece," "My niece,"**_

"Another niece ?" Robin commented looking over at Alyssa how just looked at him with a playful scowl.

"But she isn't your replacement," Kaldur commented, "We have always wanted you on the team and we have no quota on archers,"

"And if we did," Wally spoke up, "You know who we'd pick"

"Whatever Baywatch," Artemis commented causing both Alyssa and Wally to scowl slightly, "I'm here to stay,"

"You came here for a reason Red," Alyssa commented sticking her hand out to grab Roy by the arm as he went to turn away back to the zetas.

"Yeah a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette," Roy stated;

"Nanorobotics genius and claytonics expert at Royal university in Star City," Robin said reading off of his computer, projecting the images up in front of the team and their mentors, "Vanished two weeks ago,"

"Abducted two weeks ago, by the Shadows," Roy corrected.

"Whoa !" Robin gasped, "You want us to rescue her from the Shadows ?"

"Hardcore," Wally commented fist-bumping Robin with a grin.

"I already rescued her," Roy stated causing both boys to pout and for Alyssa and Artemis to smirk, "Only one problem, the Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon, Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path, concrete, steel, flesh, bone,"

"But it's true purpose isn't mere destruction," Roy continued as Alyssa continued to analyse the structure of the nanotech bug, "It's theft, the infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system, and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows, providing them access to the weapons, strategic defence, cutting edge science and tech,"

"Perfect for manipulation, extortion,-"

"And power broking," Alyssa commented finishing Artemis' sentence.

"Yeah," Artemis smirked, "Sounds like the Shadows,"

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," Wally sulked, causing Alyssa to elbow him in the side, "Ow!"

"Hush up you," Alyssa smiled nudging his side once more before turning back with a serious look, "Continue,"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert," Roy smirked, "But if the Shadows know she can do that -" Robin trailed off,

"They'll target her," Alyssa finished with a firm nod.

"Right now she's off the grid, I stashed her at the high school computer lab," Roy explained.

"You left her alone ?" Green Arrow questioned as the teens behind him moved anxiously, mainly M'gann and Alyssa who wanted nothing more than to be out of the tense situation.

"She's safe enough," Roy replied, "For now,"

"Then let's you and I keep her that way," Green Arrow suggested,

"You and I ?" Roy questioned, Alyssa's firm jaw softened slightly even though he was trying to act all high and mighty, Artemis being there truly bothered him underneath, or maybe it was the fact he had been replaced so quickly, "Don't you wanna take your new protégé ?"

Batman's hand on Green Arrow's shoulder caused the older blonde man to stop, "You brought this to the team, it's there mission, which means it's hers now too,"

"Pfft!" Roy scoffed, "Then my jobs done,"

**RECOGNISED SPEEDY -**

"That's Red Arrow," Roy corrected, "B06 update,"


	18. Disruptive Attitudes

18. Disruptive Attitudes  
(Based on the Episode 'Infiltrator')

**Happy Harbour  
August 8****th****  
21:53 EDT  
**

_"Miss Martian" _Kaldur instructed over the COMs, as the members of the team scattered around the High School building, "We do not want the shadows intercepting our COMs,"

_**"Everyone online ?" **_M'gann questioned as Alyssa noticed Artemis flinch from the new mode of contact, with an almost sympathetic smile she tapped her shoulder,

_**"I know it's strange but you get used to it quickly," **_Alyssa smiled_**, "The mind-stuff I mean," **_

_**"Oh this is weird !" **_Artemis stated her hand on her head as she almost smiled at the brunette beside her,

_**"And a distraction !" **_Dr. Roquette announced causing both female heroes to look round at her with a pointed look, Alyssa's more so that Artemis', the fact being that ever since they had arrived the blonde scientist had been nothing but closed-minded, and in Alyssa's opinion - rude, _**"Coding a distributed algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough now I need to hear teen think in my skull ?!" **_

_**"Be thankful that we are even helping you" **_Alyssa almost growled, causing Artemis to quirk a small smile, however Kaldur snapped round to look at her.

_**"Hawk, enough," **_He instructed, causing the younger teen to sigh but nod submissively, the Alantian nodded before turning to the scientist,

_**"Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you, ?" **_Wally questioned causing Alyssa to quirk a smile,

_**"Pot Kettle," **_Artemis stated causing Wally to scowl into thin air whilst Alyssa sniggered, _**"Have you met ?" **_

"_**Hey, hey," **_Wally snapped, _**"I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team !"**_

_** "Kid Flash, come on that's not fair," **_Alyssa protested, sighing afterwards knowing that she would get into an argument or that she would receive the silent treatment off of him for sticking up for the 'newbie'

_**"This is so not on me !" **_Artemis argued hoping off the table top in irritation, however she did turn to look over her shoulder flashing Alyssa a thankful smile,

_**"Fate of the world at state !" **_Dr. Roquette announced, the disruption clearly putting her off her work.

_**"She started it," **_Wally replied, crossing his arms across his chest as Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask, knowing that back in the computer lab Alyssa would be doing the same thing.

_**"How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter ?" **_Artemis questioned.

_**"Good idea Artemis," **_Alyssa replied with a sympathetic glance shadowed behind her mask, she felt bad for her, she had only joined the team today and Wally wasn't making her 'First Day' any easier.

"_**It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo," **_Robin commented turning towards the speedster, _**"You might want to cut her some slack," **_

_**"What ? No, that was Speedy's- I mean Red Arrow's arrow," **_Wally paused hopefully_**, "Right ?" **_

_**"Not so much," **_Robin replied with a thin, almost smug smile.

_**"Hmph," **_Wally huffed, causing Alyssa to look over her shoulder with her eyebrow raised, _**"I'm still not giving her the satisfaction," **_

_**"You know I can still hear you right ?" **_Artemis questioned as she walked through the abandoned school hallway, in search of M'gann and Superboy, Wally groaned clutching the sides of his head, the annoyance clear behind his goggles, however the constant arguing was taking a toll on Dr. Roquette, although only Alyssa and Kaldur could see it.

_**"I couldn't get the Justice League," **_She sighed, causing Alyssa to snigger once again, knowing that the Justice League wouldn't be as 'childish' as them, probably worse with all the big egos.

_**"The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon," **_Kaldur explained moving to stand behind the stressed blonde, _**"Can you track it ?" **_

_**"My Utility Fog, is not a weapon," **_She corrected, _**"It's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online, might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'assassinate me' written in neon" **_

Putting his hand on her shoulder, Kaldur smiled slightly_**, "We will protect you," **_

Plugging her pen-drive into the computer, in hope to stop the wireless tracker from out with the school grounds, Alyssa typed in the over-ride codes from the wi-fi lock down, before smiling up at Dr. Roquette giving her the go ahead_**, "There should be less chance of that sign now ma'am,"**_

_** "Tracking the fog now," **_She stated, watching as the masked brunette walked away from her, before turning back to her computer screen typing away with her own codes.

* * *

**Outside in the School Grounds.**

Superboy kept his head down as he walked back and forth past the metal gates, however the sound of leaves rustling made the raven haired boy lift his head to look for the sign of the noise, deciding to report back, he crouched down before springing up onto the roof top, hopping across each raised peak, before dropping down beside M'gann and Artemis.

_**"Mm!" **_Artemis commented, _**"That Boy,"**_

Back inside, both Robin and Wally gagged whilst Alyssa laughed slightly however she knew for a fact that M'gann wouldn't be to pleased with the fact Artemis was 'flirting' with Superboy.

And as if on que, _**"He can hear you, We can all hear you,"**_

_**"Oh," **_Artemis smirked still watching Superboy as he uncomfortably walked the perimeter on the other side of the building, _**"I know," **_

_**"Miss Martian," **_Kaldur stated looking back over at the computer screen, _**"Dr. Roquette has located the fog, reconfigure the Bio ship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue," **_

Doing as she was asked M'gann held her hand up to where the bio ship was under camouflage and brought it down towards her, whilst Artemis just stared, she wasn't used to seeing such hi-tech stuff, never mind something from a different planet.

_**"Ready," **_M'gann stated, just as Robin and Superboy ran out and straight back into the bio-ship ready to go track the fog, wherever it was, M'gann turned to give the blonde archer a look before turning off and walking back towards the main school building with the blonde on her heels, whilst the rustling in the bushes continued, "You embarrassed Superboy,"

"Didn't hear him say that," She replied, with a smirk written across her lips only fuelling the Martian's discomfort even more.

"Must you challenge everyone ?" M'gann asked, knowing that the only members of the team who was getting along with the archer, or at least trying were Robin, Alyssa and Kaldur, whilst Robin and Alyssa's was just for the sake of the team.

"Guys -

""Where I come from that's how you survive," Artemis cut Alyssa off as she tried to stop the two from bickering.

* * *

**Back Inside.**

Leaning against the lockers Alyssa kept an eye on the west wing of the school, where the science labs were. Sighing to herself, she flipped her light button on her cuffs eliminating the spot she was standing in before turning it off again, just to keep herself occupied since she had left the computer lab the same time that Wally had left to watch the east wing, next to the swimming pool.

Resting in against the wall space between the locker room doors and the lockers, Wally looked up and down the hall way wishing that he had went along to the west wing with Alyssa at least he wouldn't be bored that way, a shadow moving around brought him out of his thoughts, pushing his goggles back down in front of his eyes, he took off speedster speed after the shadow.

"Whoa !" Wally yelled as he skidded across the grey pellets that had been scattered across the surrounding floor, landing on his butt he groaned, "Ugh,"

A boot-clad foot came in contact with his head causing him to quickly black out, sending him rolling into the pool, as soon as he appeared to be floating the shadow ran out of the room.

Upon hearing Wally yell from the short space between wings, Alyssa took off in a sprint in the direction she had heard the shouts - the pool - running in through the locker room door, Alyssa began looking around sharply to find Wally, however a gasp escaped her slightly chapped lips as she saw him floating face down in the pool.

Yanking off her COM and utility belt, her jacket following, she dived off into the water. Spluttering as she surfaced before swimming hurriedly over to the floating red-head, grabbing his shoulders she forced him over onto his back, shaking him hard, "KF ! KF !"

When he didn't stir, she pushed him gently up onto the floor next to the pool, before pulling herself out with a pant. Panicking, Alyssa crossed one hand over the other before starting the chest compressions on his chest, when nothing happened she sighed pinching his nose, tilting his head back, taking a deep breath she leant down and began to administer CPR.

Feeling the light-headedness affect him, Wally's eyes began to open slightly whilst he began to gain full consciousness, feeling the soft pair of lips pressed against his, hurrying to try blow air down into his lungs, his eyes open fully to see Alyssa, her hand was resting gently under his chin, however he could see the small tears roll down her cheeks. Alyssa kept trying to wake him up, that was until she felt him push back against her, she sighed in relief however neither of them pulled away from each other, their lips still connected as Wally sat up onto his forearms giving him some leverage, "Your okay,"

"Course I am Lys," Wally smiled as the finally pulled away from each other, "Think I should drown more often if I get that,"

"Shut up Wally," Alyssa complained unable to get rid of the smile that was etched across her lips, "You sure your alright,"

"Thank you," Wally said earnestly as he brushed the tears off of her cheeks, "I mean it Lys, thank you,"

"I'm just glad your okay," She whispered laughing slightly as Wally moved to kiss her once again, "Nu uh, we need to get back to the-"

A loud thud caught their attention as Alyssa hopped up from the ground her hand around Wally's wrist pulled him up too, as the pair ran out of the room, Alyssa paused to grab her jacket, throwing it on as Wally clasped the utility belt around her waist causing her to blush, holding the COM in her hand, they took off in their sprint back to the computer lab, only to see the Shadow assassin known as Cheshire standing in the center of the computer lab.

"Maybe a little too interesting," Cheshire stated as she realised she was surrounded not only by her sister but her little team-mates too. Pulling out a smoke bomb, the masked villain threw it down to the ground as Wally made a jump for her, only to send him crashing into Artemis.

"Gone," Wally bit out, causing Alyssa to sigh slightly as she moved over beside M'gann, who meekly smiled at the brunette having blocked Wally's thoughts ever since he was dragged form the pool.

"She's getting away !" Dr. Roquette yelled, "You're letting her get away !"

"This is all your fault !" Wally snapped at Artemis causing Alyssa to roll her eyes, taking a couple of steps forward so she was able to put her hand on his bicep trying to get his attention, "You were on perimeter ! How'd that Shadow get in ?"

"That's not fair, M'gann and I were on perimeter too," Alyssa argued, causing Artemis to smirk slightly, she was warming up to the brunette since she had been willing enough to stand up for her against, her - well Artemis wasn't exactly sure what the red head was towards the brunette - but it was welcoming all the same.

"I can't stay mad at you," Wally smiled turning to look over his shoulder at Alyssa, _**"You gave me mouth to mouth babe,"**_

_** "We heard that !" **_

"Dang it !" Wally grumbled as he noticed the bright red blush across Alyssa's cheeks as well as the playful - he hoped - glare she was sending his way.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle," M'gann sympathised with the blonde as Wally shrugged off Alyssa moving away from her, meaning she was free to walk over to Artemis, "And I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for long,"

"And neither did Kid Mouth," Alyssa smirked, almost smiling when she noticed Artemis smirk as well.

"Hey !" Wally yelled causing Alyssa to laugh slightly, "Neither did you !"

"Focus everyone," Kaldur instructed, "The Shadows will be back,"

_"Robin to Aqualad, we're over Philadelphia," _Robin interrupted, _"We've located the Shadow's next target, S.T.A.R labs, we're too late, it's destroyed, totally destroyed, the fog decimated it, this is bad. S.T.A.R Labs is cutting edge science, now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy, what's our next move"_

"Rescan for that Fog," Alyssa almost demanded, "Find it,"

"We're moving the Doctor," Kaldur said looking over at his 'second-in-command' for confirmation, Alyssa only nodded.

* * *

**The Internet Café  
Happy Harbour**

Sitting on the counter top, Alyssa flipped through the pages of the menu from the café interested by all the different variants of coffees whilst Artemis and Wally continued to glare at each other, Alyssa had watched them for a while then gave up with a shrug.

_**"Stop it both of you !" **_Kaldur demanded of his team,

_**"What ?!" **_Wally and Artemis asked confused to how he knew they were still glaring at each other, however Alyssa just sat smirking knowing that the fact both of them answered at the same time confirmed his idea that something was going on.

_**"I can hear you glaring," **_Kaldur replied as if it was simple, "Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep,"

Hearing a thud and clatter from outside, Alyssa looked up from the menu in front of her, before hopping off of the counter in worry, taking a few steps away from the group she peered out of the window as discreetly as possibly only to see nothing, however, she didn't count on Black Spider swinging through the doors, narrowly smacking her in the face.

Wally launched himself up off of the counter where he had been sitting, swinging his leg out in attempt to take down the spider, however it ended with him attempting to throw a trash can up at him, Artemis moved in to help Wally just as Hook dropped down through the skylight, Artemis locked him in as a target whilst Alyssa moved 'Dr. Roquette' out of the way, "Don't stop working,"

Looking up Alyssa spotted Cheshire sitting in the other skylight, taking her chances, she let out a screech causing the cat-like villain to fall down though the sky light landing almost in front of her, "Well birdie, didn't anyone tell you what happens when a cat gets hold of a bird ?"

As Alyssa had her attention on Cheshire, she didn't notice the iron hook that was being hurtled towards her, until it hit her in the shoulder sending her flipping over the counter only to land on her back with a thud, "AGAIN!"

"We've been duped !" Cheshire announced making Alyssa feel a little better about being flipped over a counter.

* * *

**Over Gotham City.**

"The next target is a Wayne Tech facility," Robin stated, as Superboy stared out the window, "In theory, it's system software could be used to hack the-""The what ?" Superboy asked,

"Doesn't matter," Robin shrugged it off, knowing he couldn't reveal anything to do with the Bat Cave, "What matters is that Wayne Tech operates a 24-hour workforce, we'll never evacuate a building in time- It's uploading !"

"Don't need it !" Superboy announced his eyes now on a member of the Shadows, before Robin could even question him, he had jumped down out of the bio ship.

"Superboy !" Robin yelled, as the Fog was released towards the Wayne Tech. building, "No !"

Grappling towards the building, Robin took off in a run as he went in through the hole in the glass door, running past the security guard, the security guard just looked confused enough when the fog floated past, now even more so as a teenage boy ran past him in tights.

"What the - Hey ! You cant come in here !" He yelled, however Robin just kept running, "Unauthorized entry,"

"Wayne Tech override," Robin stated, "RG4"

Running into the cafeteria, Robin simply smiled at the cashier before hooking up his USB to the computerised cash-register, "Whats going on ? What are you doing ?"

"Please be linked to mainframe," Robin begged tapping his wrist computer, "Please be linked to mainframe !"

The grey fog turned red as the different remains of the bug fell down from the fog scattering across the floor, "Yes ! The infiltrator has been out filtrated,"

* * *

**Happy Harbour**

"So how did you manage to get tangled up in a web again ?" Alyssa asked laughing as she helped Wally get out of the tangle he had been wrapped in courtesy of Black Spider.

"I got mine, you ended up on your back," Wally replied causing Alyssa to raise her eyebrow at him, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that,"

"Yeah," Alyssa sighed as she got the red-head free, "Okay, let's go,"

Running out into the street, Wally and Alyssa were met with M'gann, Kaldur and a rather startled Dr. Roquette, keeping her distance Alyssa walked or rather ran ahead, leaving the rest of the team to walk, however when she skidded around the corner, she raised her eyebrow seeing Artemis standing in front of Cheshire, however from where Alyssa was, Cheshire - now maskless- couldn't see her, but Artemis could.

"Let your new friends interrogate me," Cheshire continued whilst Artemis continued to point her arrow at her, "I wonder if your positions secure enough to survive them learning everything I know," Artemis lowered her bow, "Didn't think so, so like the Cheshire cat I'll just disappear,"

"Haw- I can - I can explain" Artemis stuttered as the fog cleared, Alyssa simply held her hand up to stop her, "But I can explain,"

"I don't want you to explain because I saw all of that," Alyssa smiled, "You can tell us or me whatever that was whenever your ready, it doesn't mean you need to spill your guts right now, everyone has secrets, but for now, Sh-"

"Artemis, Alyssa !" Kaldur rasped out having caught up with the help of Dr. Roquette, "Where is the assassin ?"

"I just got here," Alyssa lied slightly, she had just got there but she had seen so much more than she was letting up, behind the smile she had given Artemis was extreme worry and almost anger that she had joined the team under the background - of some sort- with an assassin, although she couldn't judge.

"She uh -" Artemis sighed, "Got away,"

"Oh !" Wally stated with sarcasm dripping from his words as he speeded to a halt, "From you ? Big surprise ! Notice we got ours" Looking down the speedster noticed the discarded mask, "Cool souvenir,"

"Her mask ?" Kaldur grunted, "Did you see her - her face ?"

"It was dark guys," Alyssa jumped in, "It was virtually impossible for me to even work out one of the figures were Artemis,"

"It is fine," Kaldur comforted, "Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog and Dr. Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to you, welcome to the team,"

"I've always wanted a sister, here on Earth I mean," M'gann smiled before turning to Alyssa as well, "Now I have two, I mean I have 12 back on Mars but it's not the same,"

"I wouldn't know heh," Artemis covered, "But thanks,"

Elbowing Wally, Alyssa looked up at him with a hopeful and almost pleading look for him to be nice to her just for once in the night, since all they had done was argue with each other, "Yeah - Welcome,"

Discreetly Alyssa stretched down a little taking Wally's gloved hand causing the Speedster to smirk but in shock still, although both of them knew they had a very detailed discussion at hand following what happened at the pool, however, neither one were rushing to have that conversation anyways.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long guys for me to get the next chapter up, but I do have the next chapter under construction as you all read this one and it should be up either tomorrow or friday - Saturday at the latest.**

**Hope this chapter was alright ? Let me know huh ? **  
**R&R No Flames Please **  
**RRG x**


	19. Warnings & Needed Conversations

19. Warnings & Needed Conversations.  
(Based on the episode Infiltrator.)

**Gotham City **

**August 9****th****  
01:16 EDT **

Stepping out of the abandoned phone box, Artemis sighed, knowing that now Hawk - someone she didn't even know more than 12 hours or even her first name - knew one of her biggest, darkest secret that she had hoped to have hidden longer than her first day on the team; however the brunette seemed more than eager to keep it hidden for the sake of the team and the blonde archer herself, which Artemis treated with the greatest of respect, maybe she had made a friend, or an ally at least considering she kept Kid Flash off her back.

She could see why he hadn't taken to her as easy as the other team-members had, she had taken the spot he had reserved for someone he idolised and having someone take that spot away would be hard for him to deal with, or maybe it wasn't that she had taken the spot; maybe it was because Green Arrow's old side-kick had turned the offer dow-

"Step into the light now !" Artemis demanded arrow aimed at the figure she was able to see in the shadow of the alley way.

"Nice Move," Roy commented as he moved out into the light, his bow and arrow still in his quiver strapped to his back, " Almost made me believe you are Green Arrow's niece, but we both know your not, still I'm sure that G.A and Bats have a reason for lying, so your cover's safe, for now,"

"But I warn you," Roy continued, "Do not hurt my friends,"

Slumping her shoulders, Artemis watched the red-headed archer walk away from her, she sighed knowing he had a point, it wasn't going to be long until someone else figured out her relations to the Shadows.

* * *

**Central City  
August 9****th**

** 02:02 CDT**

"You were defending her !" Wally claimed as he leant across his window-sill, his 'Kid Flash' uniform hidden away in his closet, meaning he was free to sit about in his sweats and his Flash top, the red-head sat watching as Alyssa dashed around her room, "Are you even listening ?"

"Of course I am," Alyssa laughed as she raced around with Dash running around her legs tail wagging happily, "I was only defending her because you were being mean !"

"I wasn't !" Wally argued crossing his arms across his chest, as Alyssa smiled sitting on her window-sill built couch, her over-sized Chicago base-ball top keeping her warm as she yanked up her knee-high red socks.

"You were being horrible to her Wally," Alyssa stated, "Fair enough she wasn't helping herself, but she's new to us, and we don't even know her ! We owe her the chance to get to know us,"

"Since when are you a softie," Wally teased, causing Alyssa to sigh, "I'm kidd-"

"I'm serious Wally," Alyssa sighed, "We really do owe her a chance, and before you start, she isn't Roy's replacement, Roy chose to go solo, It's not like he was 'replaced' whilst he was still a side-kick,"

"Yo-you just called us side-kicks," Wally said shocked, "And I thought Roy was one of your best friends ! What the heck happened to the girl who almost bit mine and Rob's heads off for letting him leave ?"

"She got tricked !" Alyssa admitted, hanging her head slightly, "I met up with Roy, 'cause I thought he was going to apologise, to everyone else in that resturant and to him, I was on a date with him, he probably used me so he could get some other girl to go home with him,"

"Lys," Wally sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "Why didn't you tell me that happened ?"

"'Cause it didn't matter" Alyssa sighed, thinking about what her mom had said when she had got back from their 'meeting'_ 'Why does that bother you so much' _"I just it bothered me,"

"Why ?" Wally asked confused, thinking that maybe she would have liked a fancy night out with Roy.

She paused slightly, _why did it bother her ? because it wasn't Wally perhaps ?_

Smiling slightly, Alyssa looked up at the red-head she had grown up knowing him as her best-friend, the boy who used to beat up the bullies for her in grade-school, the one who would sit with her all day when she was sick, the only one who wanted to re- really spend time with her, "Because it wasn't you,"

A smirk made it's way onto Wally's face as he looked over at Alyssa as she blushed slightly, "Because it wasn't me huh ? Take a couple of steps back,"

Confused, Alyssa stood up anyways moving away from her window as Dash looked up from her bed, peaking out of the window, she watched as Wally hopped across from his window to the oak tree that stood between the houses, "I meant it move !"

Moving right out of the way, Alyssa gasped slightly as Wally threw himself in her window, landing on his back on her rug, causing Dash to hop down from her bed, giving the speedster a slobber-filled kiss across his face, "Hey Dash,"

"Are you off your rocker !" Alyssa exclaimed, knowing that her mom was staying the night at her Aunt Dinah's she didn't need to whisper, "You could have missed the window ! Or broke something !"

"But I didn't" Wally smirked, "Come to think of it, I did hit my cheek, want to kiss it better for me ?"

"You're hilarious Wally," Alyssa replied with a yawn,

"Tired much ?" Wally questioned as Alyssa helped him up off of the floor, "I can leave, but I'd have to go through the window."

"You can stay here," Alyssa yawned again, "You know you can,"

"I know," Wally smirked, however smiled to himself, when he saw her yawn again, she was cute, no escaping that, "Go to sleep, I'll take the floor,"

"As you please," She yawned, suddenly feeling self-conscious to the fact she was wearing an over-sized top, shaking her head slightly, she climbed onto her bed, yanking the thin sheet up over her, as Wally grabbed the extra blankets and pillows out from under her bed, "Hey Wally ? I got something I need to ask you before you fall asleep like a log,"

"Shoot," Wally replied looking up at her with a suddenly sleepy smile, "Why did you kiss me back ?" She asked, causing the speedster to blush slightly, "I mean, I was giving you mouth to mouth, and I felt you kiss me back,"

"For me to kiss you back, you would have to kiss me Lys," Wally smirked, however seeing the serious look on her face, he sighed slightly pushing himself up from the floor before sitting down at the edge of her bed, "Okay, I don't know why I kissed you, okay ? I really don't it was just - impulse,"

"Impulse ?" She questioned, upset forming in her body, "Would you have had the same impulse if it was M'gann ? Or even Artemis ?"

"No !" Wally blurted out, causing Dash to jump up from the floor in fright, "No, I wouldn't, I would nev-"

"Why's that ?" She asked, watching as Wally moved so he could sit beside her, out of instinct she rested her head against his shoulder,

Wally sat looking at the different things Alyssa had tacked to her wall, _I can tell her right ? I mean she did say she didn't want to go out with Roy because it wasn't me right ? _

"Why would I want anyone else when I want you," Wally said under his breath, hoping that Alyssa didn't hear him so he was able to re-word the embarrassing spiel, however, sitting beside him Alyssa was smiling, brightly, "We-"

"Wally ?" Alyssa questioned,

"Mhmmm ?" Wally murmured.

"Do you really want to know who I was telling Rob about ?" Alyssa asked

"Yeah," Wally admitted, "It's been killin' me," "You," Alyssa whispered, looking up at Wally curious to his reaction, however inside Wally was bursting at the seams, but on the outside he just kept smiling.

"Me ?" He questioned, his voice slightly shaky and jittery, Alyssa didn't answer she just nodded, "Why- Wh- How ?"

"Is that really what you want to know Wally ?" Alyssa asked, Wally didn't even know how to answer her he was just too shocked, "I guess I just don't want to wait around for you to think 'Hmm maybe I should pay a little more attention to Lys instead of M'gann or the girls at school' I mean we've been on a date, we've kinda kissed, I just don't know where I stand with you sometimes,"

"Lyssa, I -"

Wally didn't properly finish, he just dipped down to her eye level before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

* * *

**Cliffhanger … Muhaha**

**Sorry if this wasn't very good for you … I was just going with whatever came into my head, it's kinda just all fluff/cheese ect Although it is sort of dedicated to 'Mark in Orlando' who kinda gave me the idea for this ending.  
**

_**If you have any ideas please please please please let me know **_

**Next chapter should be up soon. **

**Let me know what you think, R&R No Flames Please RRG x **


	20. Mission Without Hawk

**An - Hey guys … I've been thinking I might try and fit the whole mission into one chapter, means less space - kinda - means less chapters though too … but I mean it's chapter 20 now ! **

20. Mission without Hawk  
(Based on the Episode Denial)

**Mount Justice  
****August 19****th  
****19:39 EDT**

"_Initiate combat training," _The computer announced as Kaldur and Superboy circled each other within the lit holographic ring, _"Three two one," _

"Kaldur's, uh, nice don't you think ?" Artemis commented as she bumped shoulders with M'gann, a hinting smile on her face, "Handsome, commanding, you should totally ask him out,"

"He's like a big brother to me," M'gann replied smiling, watching as Alyssa appeared, her back hunched and her normal happy personality vacant from her expression, she wasn't even dressed in her normal clothes, she sulked into the large hanger, in an over-sized sweater -which M'gann guessed belonged to either Wally or Robin - and her leggings, her hair hanging from a limp bun, "But you know who would make the cutest couple ?"

"Those two ?" Artemis questioned, watching as the Speedster dashed over to the girls side, before rapidly whispering to her, causing both girls to smirk slightly as Alyssa attempted to bat him away from her, "She's ill right ?"

"She definitely doesn't seem right," M'gann agreed, continuing to watch the two from a distance.

"Wally," Alyssa groaned, her head-ache was even worse than when she left her room, she stood pressing her clammy hand against her forehead, "I'm fine,"

"You are not," Wally whispered, fighting the temptation to pull her in against him, "You've been off school all day, and cooped up in here with Canary and Uncle B going in and out of your room on an hourly schedule since all of us got here, face it Lys, you're sick,"

"I'm not," Alyssa whined, although it was true, according to Red Tornado she had a 24-hour bug, and by orders of her aunt and Batman himself, she was excluded from missions until she was 101% better, "I'm - ugh - fine,"

"You look awful," Wally stated, causing Alyssa to scowl at him.

"Aw," Alyssa glared, "Feel so much - she gulped - better know,"

"Gonna throw up ?" Wally asked almost worriedly causing Kaldur - from the ring - to raise his eyebrow slightly at the tone of Wally's voice, it was different from any other time she was ill, Alyssa shook her head quickly, sighing as it only caused her head to pound even more, "Go back and lie down,"

"No," Alyssa replied, cuddling in at his side slightly, "I'm fine,"

As Kaldur was helped up from the ground by Superboy, Red Tornado twirled down from the hatch in the roof, causing the Team to huddle around, M'gann moving in to help Wally move Alyssa who was definitely getting worse as the minutes ticked by.

"Do you have a mission for us ?" Wally asked,"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado replied.

"Yeah, well," Wally smirked, "The Batman's with Robin doing the dynamic-duo thing in Gotham, but you're headed somewhere right ? Hot date ? Or a mission ?"

"If we can be of help," Kaldur offered, casting a watchful glance over to Alyssa who was solely relying on M'gann and Wally to keep her upright.

Red Tornado turned his back from the Team, before typing into the hologram computer, brining up information and photos, "This is Kent Nelson, a friend, he is 106 years old,"

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90," Wally whispered down as Alyssa attempted to crack a smile.

"And he has been missing for 23 days," Red Tornado continued, "Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors' Justice League,"

"Of course," Kaldur stated, "Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme, he was Dr. Fate,"

"Pfft," Wally scoffed causing Alyssa to weakly elbow him in the side whilst rolling her eyes, "More like Dr. Fake, guy knows advanced science and 'Dumbledores' it up to scare bad guys and impress babes,"

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts," Red Tornado stated, "But he is caretaker of the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Dr's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such a power unguarded,"

"He is like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars," M'gann commented, "I would be honoured to help find him,"

"So honoured I can barely stand it," Wally exclaimed causing Alyssa and Artemis to look over at each other with an eyebrow raised, "Magic rocks,"

"Take this," Red Tornado stated, holding up a bronze key to the team, "It is the key to the Tower of Fate,"

"What are the chances we'd both admire the mystic arts ?" Wally questioned, as Alyssa walked away from him shaking her head at him, _unbelievable !_ she thought, _we start dating and he keeps flirting ? Ugh boys ! _

"You alright there Alyssa ?" Artemis questioned"Yeah, yeah Art," Alyssa replied with a small yawn, "I'm fine,"

"Want me to beat him to a pulp with my bow ?" Artemis questioned with a smirk, causing Alyssa to roll her eyes smiling before shaking her head, "What is going on with you and Bay-Watch anyway ?"

"Ugh nothing," Alyssa lied knowing it wasn't the right time nor the right place to dwell on her relationship, or whatever it was, even she didn't know what they were, she highly doubted that Wally did either, "Good friends that's all,"

"Mhmmm" Artemis smirked as said red-head appeared at their sides, "Baywatch," "Blondie," Wally replied, before turning to look down at Alyssa with a small smile, however he was just met with a look, "What's with the look ?"

"Do you need to be so hostile towards her ?" Alyssa questioned, "After all she did save our lives ? An apology wouldn't kill you"

"Not you too ?" Wally questioned, causing Alyssa to scowl deeper, "Even scowling your cute,"

"Team, I suggest you depart," Red Tornado stated, "Miss Hawk, you are not permitted to leave the Cave until your health has returned to normal,"

"Understood R.T," Alyssa sighed, before turning to the team, "Looks like your gonna have to enjoy all this wizardry stuff without me guys,"

"Hope you get better Alyssa," M'gann said with a smile, whilst the rest of the team simply smiled at her, wishing her a speedy recovery, Wally put her arm up over his shoulder.

"I'll help you back to your room," Wally smiled, before scooping her up bridal style causing her to shriek slightly, "Easy, its not like I havent picked you up before,"

"Shut up," Alyssa complained leaning her head against his chest, as he carried her down the hall, meanwhile the remaining members of the team stood with shocked expressions.

"Are we sure there isn't something going on between them ?" Superboy questioned,

"I am not sure my friend," Kaldur replied, "But I agree something has changed between the two,"

_I'm gonna find out, _Artemis thought to herself with a small smile.

Having got her back to her room, Wally set her down on top of the burgundy bed-sheets before pulling the mountain of blankets up over her with a smile, she simply snuggled further into her pillows before sighing, "Whats wrong now babe ?"

"Nothing," Alyssa sighed, "I want to go on the mission and I'm stuck here by myself, with nothing but my box of paracetamol and your jumper,"

"Tell you what," Wally smiled crouching down, "When I get back, we can watch some daft chick-flick ?" "Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it," Alyssa yawned, wishing the constant cement mixer effect in her stomach would cease so she could sleep, "Good luck,"

"Feel better," Wally replied, moving to leave, however at the last minute turned pressing a soft kiss to her burning-up forehead.

* * *

**Salem  
August 19****th  
**** 20:22 EDT **

"So Wally," Artemis questioned, looking over at the speedster from her position in the bio ship, "When did you first realise your honest affinity for sorcery ?"

"Well I don't want to brag but -" Wally replied, "But before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself," "We've reached Red Tornado's co-ordinates," M'gann stated, "But ?"

"Nothing's there," Superboy added

"Take us down," Kaldur stated as the five continued to peer out the window of the bio-ship, "Kid Flash, take the perimeter, Artemis, Superboy, M'gann and I will take watch,"

"Yes sir," Wally smirked as they touched the ground, before taking off around the base of the coordinates, raising his eyebrow as nothing came to light, running back to the team he shrugged, "This isn't simple camouflage,"

"So what do you think ?" Artemis questioned, hands on her hips, "Adaptive micro-optoelectronics combined with phase-shifting ?"

"Absolutely … not," Wally replied, "Clearly mystic powers are at work here,"

"A test of faith," Kaldur stated brining the bronze key out of his pocket, before walking out further into the open grass, "Stand behind me,"

Within seconds of turning the key in thin air, the brick layout of the Tower of Fate appeared, pushing the door open they all filed inside the doors, with the heavy wooden door slamming in behind them, Superboy looked behind him, "Uh, where'd the door go ?"

"Greetings, you have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you," A holographic image of Kent Nelson stated, "Please state your purpose and intent,"

"We are true believers, here to find ," Wally stated, the mock easily identifiable in his tone. The image disappeared, as the floor gave way sending the five down into a pit, down towards burning molten lava - by the looks of things - with sharp screams, M'gann swooped to the side grabbing Wally as she went, Artemis shot off a grappling arrow before swinging in to the side grabbing Kaldur whilst Superboy simply gripped onto the rock face with a grunt, before burning off his boots, "Those were my favourite boots, this Nelson guy better be worth it"

"Having trouble" M'gann panted, "Maintaining altitude, I'm so hot"

"Don't even !" Artemis snapped over at Wally knowing what was formulating in his head,

"My physiology, and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat," Kaldur stated wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead, "We must climb out quickly,"

"Hello M'gann, we never truly answered the question," M'gann panted, "Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe !"

"This platform, should be red-hot," Kaldur stated touching the now closed floor, "But it is cool to the touch,"

"Don't worry M'galicious, I gotcha," Wally commented, causing something to snap within Artemis as she stormed over to him.

"Enough !" Artemis snapped, "Your little impress-M'gann-at-all-costs game nearly got us all barbequed,"

"When did this all become my fault ?" Wally questioned,

"When you lied to that what-ever it was, and called yourself a true believer," Artemis replied, before lowering her voice so only Wally could hear her, "Just remember who is waiting for you back at that cave before you flirt again huh ?"

"Wally?" M'gann questioned, "You don't believe ?"

"Fine ! Fine !" Wally sighed, guilt from Artemis' words niggling away in the back of his head, "I lied about believing in magic, but magic is the real lie, a major load,"

"Wally," Kaldur stated still inspecting the floor, "I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis, the mystic arts created the skin-icons that power my water-bearers,"

"Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity ?" Wally questioned, "Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical too, today it's all a bunch of tricks"

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers," Artemis commented,

"That's science," Wally argued, "I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am, same with Hawk, she got DNA through transplant for her screech, everything can be explained by science"

"Let us test that theory," Kaldur stated, moving to lift up one of the slates from the floor.

"Wait !" Wally exclaimed, "The back draft from the lava will roast us alive,"

However, when the slate was lifted flakes of snow drifted in through the open space, causing M'gann to smile and hold her hand out, "It's snow,"

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong ?" Artemis questioned, as they hopped through the door onto the icy plains, "Well ?"

"Ever hear of string theory ?" Wally asked, "We're in a pocket dimension,"

"Ugh !" Artemis growled,

"What's that ?" M'gann questioned pointing to the floating cane, as Artemis walked towards it.

"Ooh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand," Wally mocked, racing forward, his hand landed on the cane at the same time as Artemis'

"I got it,"

"Ugh ! I can't let go"

"Whoa !"

They were whisked up into the air, before disappearing in a flash of brilliant gold light, leaving the other three down on the snow staring up at the now vacant sky.

"I don't understand Wally" M'gann stated, "It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen,"

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend," Kaldur replied, "Almost like Alyssa and her Harry Potter obsessions, acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control,"

Crashing down on their sides, Wally and Artemis were able to let go of the cane, realising that they were no longer alone, they were faced with Klarion - the witch boy - Abra Kadabra and Kent Nelson, "Well would you look at that, in here,"

"I'm Kent Nelson by the way," Nelson stated turning to look at the two teens as they stood in the 20's styled elevator. "No duh," Wally stated before Artemis elbowed him, "Ow !"

"I'm Artemis," She replied, "Miss Manners here is Wally,"

"Well Artemis," Kent stated, "We're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power,"

"Abra Kadabra ?" Wally asked before scoffing, "Huh, Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic, guy's all show and no biz,"

"If Alyssa was he-"

"Right you are," Kent cut the blonde off causing Wally to smirk,

"He is ?" Artemis questioned

"Abra is a Charlatan," Kent stated, "But Klarion the witch-boy, the kid with the cat, he's an actual lord of chaos, the ultimate enemy of a lord of order like Dr. Fate,"

"Right you're a lord of order," Wally drawled,

"Oh no, not me," Kent stated, "I'm just an old coat Fate used to put on, until my wife Inza convinced me there could be more to life, ah, she was a real pistol that Inza, anyhow, Klarion's after the helmet, and if he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium "

Stepping out of the elevator, they were faced with a big bronze bell, until Kaldur, M'gann and Superboy crashed down from a portal door that had opened, Artemis ran over to them ready to help them up, "Friends of yours ?"

"Friends of yours ?" Wally asked moving the older man out of the way as Abra Kadabra and Klarion - clutching his damn cat - appeared. Kent Nelson tapped the bell with his cane as Wally and himself stepped through it, Klarion floating in close behind, the bell transported them to the top of the Tower of Fate.

Where the Helmet of Fate was hovering in mid-air. As Nelson reached out to grab the helmet, he was hit with the red chaotic beam that had been shot from Klarion himself, causing the retired Dr. Fate to stumble into Wally's arms, speaking in rhythmical latin, a beam of energy surrounded not only Wally and Kent but the helmet to, causing the witch-boy to whine like a petulant child.

"Not bad for a former Dr. Fake eh kid ?" Kent stated looking over at Wally with a smirk, before collapsing into his arms, "The bubble will give you enough time to do what you need to do,"

"I have no idea what I need to do !" Wally exclaimed panicked,

"Have faith in what you can't explain," Kent explained, flipping open his pocket watch, "Believe in what you no longer can deny,"

In his state of panic, Wally started the chest compressions as soon as Kent Nelson's eyes closed over, "twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty, come on, come on !" "I want that helmet ! I want it now !"

_**"Wally we're in trouble ! Tell Kent we need Dr. Fate !" **_M'gann said having linked up the telepathic range,

"A test of fate," Wally stated as he stood up grabbing the Helmet of Fate bringing it down in front of him having heard M'gann's screams,

"Hey dumb kid !" Klarion caught his attention, "You put that on, you may never get it off, kiss goodbye to birdie girl,"

* * *

**Inside the Helmet of Fate**

"_Ok, ok, no problem," Wally mumbled to himself, seeing as though he couldn't see anything properly,_

_ "Still don't believe huh?" Kent questioned stepping into to the light, "Seriously, kid, how'd you get so bull-headed in 15 short years ?"_

_ "But you're -" Wally stammered trying to make sense of it, "You're -"_

"_Yep, but don't feel bad," Kent explained, "Soon as this little brouhaha is over, my spirit will ascend and I'll be reunited with my beloved Inza,"_

_"Uh o…" Wally replied, "Okay," _

"_Wait !" Wally panicked, "Does that mean I'm ?"_

"_Ah,," Kent stated, "Your alive, but your soul no longer controls your body, see we're inside the helmet, you put it on, and my soul got sucked in, probably because I spent so many years serving it's master," _

_"Master ?" Wally questioned,_

_"Nabu" Kent stated, "The real Dr. Fate, one of those lords of order I told you about, he's the guy controlling your body now, wanna watch ?" _

_Wally yelled out in pain as a surge of agony raced through him causing him to drop down to the floor, "What gives ?"_

_ "Well it's your body," Kent stated, _

"_Then let me control it, with Fate's power and my speed-"_

_"Sorry kid," Kent cut him off, "It doesn't work that way, but you can see why I haven't put on the helmet in 65 years,"_

_ "And if Fate loses this fight ?" Wally asked, his eyes growing wide. _

_"You see Inza before I do," Kent replied, causing the red-head to gulp , wishing that Alyssa wasn't at home sick, but instead that she was there in the helmet with him, although he certainly didn't want her to die too. _

"_Yes !" Wally exclaimed, seeing that Dr. Fate had beaten both Klarion and Kadabra, "That's how we kick it on the earthly plane, uh it's over right ? So why isn't Nabu taking off the helmet ?"_

_"Because the Earth needs Dr. Fate, I will not release this body," _

"_He can't do that !" Wally exclaimed "Can he do that ?" _

_"Can but shouldn't" Kent replied, "Nabu, this is not the right candidate, the kid's soul belongs to the world of science, not Sorcery"_

_ "True, but I do not appreciate being permanently hidden away, useless and isolated for decades at a time, chaos must not be allowed to reign !" _

_"That wont happen again, the boy will take the helmet and make sure you're put to good use," Kent stated_

_"Yeah ! I swear !" Wally promised, _

"_And in the mean time, I'll stick around to keep you company," Kent added _

_"Wait ? What happened to you ascending ?" Wally asked, "Seeing Inza ?"_

_ "So you believe now huh ?" Kent questioned, "Don't sweat it kid, some free advice before you go, find your own little spitfire, one that won't let you get away with nothing, maybe that girl you were thinking about,"_

* * *

**Mount Justice  
August 20****th  
**** 03:48 EDT **

A soft knock on her door made Alyssa sit up straighter in her bed, she had only dosed off time and time again, she wasn't able to fall properly asleep, "Come in ?" Artemis pushed open the room door, causing Alyssa to smile, "Did I wake you up ?"

"Nah," Alyssa smiled patting the space on the bed beside her, "Come on in, how did the mission go, how is Mr Nelson ? Where is everybody else ?"

"You feeling better I take it ?" Artemis laughed, "The mission went - ugh - fine I guess, Mr Nelson unfortunately passed away, Wally I think is on his way round to see you, M'gann, Superboy and Kaldur are in the lounge, or turning in for the night I believe,"

"Wow," Alyssa murmured to herself, "What happened ?"

"All I know is Wally wore the Helmet of Fate," Artemis shrugged before reaching out and feeling Alyssa's head, "You're still burning up Lys,"

"I know, I ran out of paracetamol an hour ago," Alyssa smiled gently, "Out of interest has Wally spoke to you at all since you got back ?"

"No why ?" Artemis questioned causing Alyssa to sigh slightly.

"Never mind," Alyssa replied,

"Alyssa, what's happened with you and Wally ? You both are acting - different, mind you I cant comment I don't know you both well enough too, but even Kaldur noticed," Artemis questioned, Alyssa smiled over at her now re-opened door to see Wally standing with a small smile.

"I don't know Artemis," Alyssa shrugged, laughing slightly as Wally looked down at his feet, "But I'll let you know when I do,"

"Okay," Artemis smiled, "I'll let yo- oh hey Baywatch,"

"Um Artemis," Wally said rubbing the back of his neck," I'm -uh - sorry for being a jerk, I didn't really give you a chance, but uh - welcome to the team,"

Artemis just smiled before walking past him and closing the door behind her, Alyssa kicked back her blankets before pushing herself out of bed with a wobble, before wrapping her arms around Wally from behind, resting her head against his back, "You okay ?"

"Kinda," Wally replied turning around so he was able to hug her back, "You alright ? What are you doing up ! Most importantly why are you out of bed ?"

"I wanted to give you a hug," Alyssa replied, "Wanna talk about it ?"

"Not really," Wally sighed, looking down at his sweats, "Wanna watch that movie now ?"

"Sure," Alyssa replied climbing back into bed, as Wally clambered in beside her, Alyssa grabbed the remote before resting her head in against the crook of his neck, "Hey Wally ?"

"Yeah ?" Wally questioned,

Alyssa paused, the question right on the tip of her tongue, however after the night Wally had, she just shook her head, before sighing, "I'm glad you're okay,"

* * *

**There we go guys, Chapter 20 done and dusted, damn that was 9 pages worth of writing !**

** R&R Please … No Flames though **

**RRG x **


	21. A Real Title

**21. A Real Title  
****(Based on the episode 'Downtime')**

**Mount Justice  
August 27****th  
**** 07:58 EDT **

Traipsing back into the Cave, Alyssa angrily tried to wipe off the remainders of the clay that coated her uniform, since she recovered from her - what turned out to be - 72 hour bug, that had rendered her useless for three whole days, she still wasn't on her best game. Standing over next to Artemis and M'gann, she grabbed a clump of clay and yanked it from her hair.

"I need to talk to Aqualad," Batman stated, "The rest of you hit the showers and head home,"

"Home ?" Superboy questioned, "I am home,"

"Just Aqualad," Batman stated, causing Robin to scowl behind his mask before jogging off to his own 'room' within the cave to shower off.

Alyssa leant against the wall outside her room, as Artemis stood with her back to her as the brunette worked to try and get the blonde's bobble out from her hair, since it was matted in clay,

"You alright ?" Artemis questioned, "You did get hit pretty hard ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alyssa replied as she unwound the bobble, "Probably just bruised my back, nothing I can't handle, you're all done,"

"Thanks," Artemis sighed, pulling off her cowl-styled mask, "I'd have ripped it out, I have no patience for this kinda thing,"

"Fair enough," Alyssa laughed, "I'm gonna get a shower, I have a 70th birthday to help prepare for,"

"Would that happen to be the one Wally's going to ?" Artemis questioned, causing Alyssa to blush slightly, "Aw cute,"

"Enjoy your day off Artemis," Alyssa smiled brightly before stepping inside her room door, heading for the bathroom, she let out a sigh of relief as she unclipped her utility belt dumping it on the counter along with her COM, before shrugging out of her uniform then stepping into the shower, scrubbing off the clay that had matted to her skin and hair.

Spending more time than normal, Alyssa finally stood in front of her bathroom mirror, her brunette locks now formed into loose curls, her lips now tinted a darker pink, dragging her now French-tipped nails through her hair she smiled, before smoothing down her, black vest and black daisy print skirt ensemble with a smile.

"Alyssa ?" M'gann questioned from the other side of the bedroom door, whilst Alyssa moved to pick up her cropped denim jacket from the armchair in the corner, "The pies are in the oven, they should be ready by the time you leave,"

"Thank you M'gann !" Alyssa shouted smiling, before yanking on her black heeled ankle boots, standing up she grabbed her dragonfly necklace before clasping it around her neck.

Opening her bedroom door, she walked down the empty hall into the lounge where Superboy sat now showered and changed, "Supes, is Wally still in the shower ?"

"Yeah, I think" Superboy replied not taking his eyes off of the static, "You look pretty,"

Raising her eyebrow, Alyssa smiled anyways walking into the kitchen where the smell of berry and apple pie got greater, "Thank you Superboy,"

Yanking out more cooking stuff, Alyssa began to whip up the dough she needed to make toffee cookies, standing at the counter, she hummed along to herself, before putting the extra tray into the oven. After cleaning up, she joined Superboy on the couch, "Want me to turn the TV on for you ?"

Superboy just looked over at her with his eyebrow raised, Alyssa simply smiled leaning forward grabbing the TV remote from the coffee table before turning on the sports channel, which to her luck, was the MLB special, "Baseball fan ?"

"Baseball ?" Superboy questioned, seeing the shocked look on the girls face he raised his eyebrow, "What ?"

"Nobody has taught you baseball yet !" She exclaimed, "America's favourite pass-time, excluding soccer and basketball ?!"

Superboy started to laugh as Alyssa continued to fume about baseball, "Alyssa, Hawk ! HAWK !"

"What ?" She asked, as he continued to laugh.

"I know baseball," Superboy replied, "Wally told me, mentioned something about 'better remember it or Hawk will go off the deep end'"

Alyssa blushed slightly before laughing, "Yeah, I guess I am a bit baseball-obsessed,"

"A bit obsessed ?" Wally laughed walking into the lounge, he swung his legs over the back of the couch before landing beside Alyssa on the couch, "If you had a choice you'd play 24-7,"

"Shut up," Alyssa smirked elbowing his side, "Anyways, watch channel 23 at 10am and tell me what you think when I get back Superboy,"

Superboy just nodded, whilst Wally rolled his eyes watching as Alyssa walked back into the kitchen to check the ovens, _Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you away with nothing, maybe that girl you're thinking about, _Wally smiled to himself before following her into the kitchen, "Need help ?"

"Nope," Alyssa replied sharply, as she dragged one of the pies out of the oven, "Because you'd eat them !"

"I would not," Wally defended, however Alyssa just raised her eyebrow at him, "Okay I would, but I'd help first,"

"Whatever," Alyssa smiled, moving on to wrap the pies that M'gann had made, "What time do you want me to come round ?"

"You could just chill at mine all day if you wanted to ?" Wally questioned, "I'm sure my mom would rope you into putting up decorations as well,"

"I thought it was at your Uncle Barry's ?" Alyssa asked

"Yeah," Wally smiled, "But you know what my mom is like, she wants to make it all fancy, even though Uncle B said not to,"

"Fair enough," Alyssa replied, "We sound like an old married couple Wally !"

"Oh god we do," Wally burst out laughing, just as Robin rounded the corner, his sunglasses not masking the scowl and glare that was on his face.

"Rob ?" Alyssa asked, "You alright ?"

Robin didn't even answer her, instead he kept walking down the corridor that led to the zeta-tubes, raising her eyebrow, Alyssa turned back to Wally who had the same expression as she did, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Wally replied, "I'll find out later no doubt,"

* * *

**Central City  
August 27****th****  
19:38 CDT **

"Are you sure you don't need any help ?" Iris West-Allen questioned as she watched the younger brunette dash around her kitchen, she had only been there for two hours and so far she hadn't left the kitchen, she had insisted that she would relieve Mary and Iris from cooking, "Alyssa, honey, you can stop, we aren't feeding an army,"

"Let the lil lady cook Iris," Barry chuckled joining his wife at the arch-way that led into their kitchen, "Means I have lunch for tomorrow,"

"Barry ! You better not be running Alyssa ragged," Mary laughed from the dinning room table, she turned to look at her son who was resting on his arms looking towards the kitchen, "Why don't you go help her?"

"I tried," Wally said sheepishly, "She hit me with a spoon,"

"Only because you tried to eat from the pot !" Alyssa yelled from the kitchen, followed by her laughing, "If you promise not to eat anything you can come help ?"

"Nope," Wally replied laughing, "Can't promise that !"

"Such a gentleman," Mary said rolling her eyes at her son, however she noticed he wasn't paying attention to his mothers subtle dig, he was still staring towards the kitchen, "Wally ? Honey ? You alright ?"

"Huh ?" Wally asked looking over at him mom with a vacant look, Mary raised her eyebrow before looking up at Barry, gesturing her head slightly towards his nephew.

"Hey Kid," Barry stated with a cheesy smile, "Wanna come see the new car ?"

"Um, sure," Wally mumbled, reluctantly pushing back his chair, before following his uncle out into the garage, however only to see it was the same old car that he had always had, nothing new about it apart from the new sheet thrown over the top of it, "Whats up ?"

"What's up ?" Barry questioned, "You've been staring at the kitchen wall for the last hour and a half ! What's going on kid ?"

"Uncle B, how did you ask Aunt Iris to be your uh-"

"My wife ?" Barry asked shocked, however laughed slightly, "To be my girlfriend ?"

"Yeah," Wally blushed looking down at his sneakers,

"Hmm alright," Barry hummed slightly, "Is this said girl, the lovely lady who is cooking up a storm in my kitchen ?"

"Well yeah," Wally admitted, "I mean we've spoke about how we feel about each other - oh my god I sound like mom !- but we've never really spoke about it,"

"That made no sense kid," Barry chuckled, "Explain,"

"Well," Wally paused, "The team got sent on a mission to protect some scientist at Happy Harbour, and Lys and I were on patrol, I heard noises from the school pool, ran in, got knocked out and kicked into a pool, um Lys pulled me out, and gave me CPR, I may have kissed her"

"That's my boy !" Barry laughed clapping the younger speedster on the back, "So what's the prob- wait, wait, wait, you aren't dating ? But you've kissed her, on numerous occasions by the blush on your face !"

"That same night, we were talking and she told me how Roy had tricked her to going out with him, when I asked her why it bothered her, she said it was because it wasn't me, then we talked about the whole CPR thing, and she thought I would have done the same to M'gann or Artemis, but I wouldn't because it wasn't her and well I kissed her again," Wally rambled off trying to explain, however the deeper he went into the story, the bigger the grin on his uncle's face got, "What ?"

"You're falling for her," Barry said with a smirk, "Hard,"

"I'm not in love with her," Wally said, unsure of what he actually felt, "I mean I know I care about her more than I did as my best-friend, but aren't I too young to love someone ?"

"No, come on Kid," Barry chuckled, "If you fe-"

"Barry ! Wally !" Rudy West yelled, "Dinners ready and the Garrick's are here !"

"Good evening," Joan Garrick said smiling as the stepped inside the house, Jay following in behind her, "Iris, thank you for having us,"

"It's no problem Joan, can't miss such a special birthday for ya' Jay," Iris smiled hugging them both, seeing the smile spread out onto Jay's face they turned to see the bounding red-headed speedster race over to the brunette heroine, grabbing the bowl from her with a smile before setting it on the table,

"Well would you look at that," Joan smiled, "Right little gentleman,"

"And a lucky one by the looks of it," Jay chuckled, "Nice to see you again Alyssa,"

"Oh !" Alyssa smiled smoothing down her skirt as she walked over to the pair, Jay surprising her by giving her a tight hug, "Happy Birthday Jay,"

"Thank you sweet-heart," The retired speedster commented with a grin, "It's nice to see you on better circumstances,"

Alyssa smiled almost grimly, considering the last time she saw Jay was at the funeral of Kent Nelson, which she had attended sniffling and woozy from her bug,

"You're feeling better now though dear," Joan questioned as Alyssa nodded smiling still.

"Dinners ready," Alyssa beamed, as they joined Mary, Rudy, Barry and Iris at the table. She raised her eyebrow slightly as Wally pulled her chair out for her, leaning forward she stood so she could whisper, "What are you doing ?"

"Talk about it later," Wally smirked, as they both sat down, Barry and Mary smirked at each other as everyone began serving up their own plates.

Dinner past fluidly, everyone was creased with laughter as they listened and exchanged stories, even buckled over when Jay managed to get Wally to blush once again by reminding him of his 'first Speedster run'

"Here let me get that," Barry smirked as everyone finished up their meal, speeding around the table, "And that, and this, and those and these, how about that ?"

"Thanks, Uncle Barry," Wally smirked.

"You're welcome kid," Barry echoed from the kitchen, as Wally stalked off to join his uncle in the kitchen.

"You're a lucky lady Iris," Mary commented, "Our Wally certainly isn't that fast, not when it comes to clearing the table,"

"Mom !" Wally whined, causing Alyssa to laugh gently.

"Neither is my Jay, believe me," Joan commented, causing Jay to make a face, "I know, I know, you're a retired speedster, and since it's your birthday we won't argue,"

"Wally's fast enough when he wants to be," Barry laughed, walking in with Jay's cake, "We're suddenly out of ice cream,"

"Ugh ! Wally !" Mary scolded, as Alyssa rolled her eyes pushing her chair back.

"I got it," Alyssa reassured as she walked into the kitchen, almost choking on her laughter as she saw the state of Wally, spoon sticking out of his mouth, ice cream coating around his mouth and the tub secured under his arm, "Ain't you a sight,"

"Uh- Happy birthday," Wally smiled, with the spoon still hanging out of his mouth, Alyssa laughed as she reached into one of the top cupboards producing the two pies and her box of cookies, "How did you manage to hide them ?"

"You were in the garage," Alyssa smiled, turning only to realise Wally was right behind her, setting down the pies and cookies behind her, she grabbed a napkin from the counter before wiping the chocolate ice-cream from his face, "You seriously are a sugar freak,"

"I could be your sugar freak," Wally blurted out causing her eyes to snap up and meet his, a little shocked, "You know if you'd want me,"

"I'm sorry, what ?" Alyssa questioned, "I know that we are far past the best-friend mark now, but we never said what we were-"

"Wally," Alyssa laughed cutting him off, "Sure thing,"

"What?" Wally questioned confused, however, Alyssa just tip-toed a little kissing his cheek, making him smile.

"You've got chocolate on your lip, sugar freak,"Alyssa smiled sneaking under his arm, before grabbing the pies, "Be helpful and grab the cookies huh,"

"Sure thing Hun," Wally smirked following her in, not before sticking a cookie in his mouth, when they both walked into the dinning room, they were met with identical looks from the room, "What ?"

"Nothing," Mary chuckled as Alyssa set down the pies, "You two look happy, care to share ?"

"Mary, leave the two be," Rudy chuckled, "At least we know now where he's been sneaking off to,"

* * *

**Barton House (Central City)  
****August 27****th  
****23:09 CDT**

"Thanks for walking me home," Alyssa smiled as she carried the tub filled with leftover pie for her mom, and more probable, for Dash, she set her hand on the door knob only to have Wally's hand cover hers, "What ?"

"Nothing, just don't know if I want you to go home yet," Wally smirked slightly causing Alyssa to giggle.

"You are so cheesy it's unbelievable !" She exclaimed, laughing as Dash barked happily from behind the door, having heard their voices, "Well tough, because I need to go see my mom, I havent seen her at all today, having spent it with you and your family,"

Wally pouted slightly before nudging his shoulder in against hers causing her to laugh, she just laughed as he continued to nudge her, "What are you a dog ?"

"Maybe," He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist, "At least I got to spend the day with my beautiful girlfriend,"

Alyssa blushed, "That sounds so weird,"

"You'll just have to get used to it, Lys," Wally smiled, kissing her cheek, "Night Lys.

* * *

**A cute little chapter full of fluffy goodness, hope you enjoyed it, next chapter should be up soon, oh ! And I'm thinking of missing out the chapter Berefet … you know the one where they loose their memory, 'cause I can't really figure out the best plot for it, IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA LET ME KNOW **

**R&R No Flames Please  
RRG xx**


End file.
